Cinnamon and Smoke
by Aster Williams
Summary: He should have known that things would have turned out this way, but comparing himself to that other omega. He knew he didn't stand a chance. After all, who would want a broken omega like him? ABO verse. Dark and Mature Themes. No Beta. Slow (slow) Burn. Unrequited Love.
1. Introduction

**Cinnamon and Smoke**

by Duke Aster Williams

**Disclaimer: **No Beta.

**Trigger Warning: **Dark, sexual, and mature themes. This may include but is not limited to sexual situations, sensitive topics, character death, etc. This will not be a safe place.

**NOTES:** Playing with different concepts of ABO so traditional ABO concepts may or may not apply here. Have not watched all of Naruto nor of Naruto Shippuden. RIP.

* * *

**INTRODUCTION:**

_"You have no name. You have no feelings. You have no past. You have no future. There is only the missions."_

Those were the words embedded in his mind from day one. As soon as he had grasped that hand that saved him, he lived and breathed those words. He was born without a name. He was to cast away any feelings he had as they were useless. They did not speak of his past as it was filled with sorrow. And he should not think about the future because it was unreliable. He lived to carry out his missions, the will of his savior.

Before he was saved, all he knew was nothingness. His memories were foggy and hazy, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he felt both cold and isolated. Flashes of faces would appear, but none were concrete enough to remember them. All he knew was that he was sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness, and the fact that the next time he closed his eyes, he won't be able to see ever again. So he prayed for someone to help him stay awake. He yearned for someone, anyone, to save him. Thankfully, his prayers were answered by a man who cherished him the moment he broke free from what appeared to be a tube. He was told that he was special by that man, that he was the chosen one out of all of his siblings. He was told that he was the sole survivor and destined for greatness as he possessed an ability that many could only dream of owning.

To newly developed ears, those words meant nothing but everything to him. He immediately bonded to this man, practically worshipping him as he was the one who saved him. He would do anything for this man. And that meant embracing the motto of Root, the Foundation: he would have no name, no feelings, no past, nor no future. He had nothing but his missions as this is what this savior wanted.

But it's a shame to put that all on a child who was lost in the world. His sin that he would continuously commit would be the second rule: you have no feelings. But who could blame him? That was what his savior told him always that he was forgiven for being giving into his emotions. After all, he was just a child who was still learning to control them. In time, he will be able to embrace the words that they carved into every inch of their entire being. So slowly, he learned to put his emotions aside. He learned to suppress his desire to stand out as he slowly realized that there was no reason to compare him to the more experienced veterans when he was still just a child. In time, he would become a veteran ANBU with younger recruits aspiring to be as amazing as him one day. With each day, he would cast away the emotions that he harbored inside and focused on the mission tasked by his savior himself: to improve his wood style jutsu. There was no need to stand out more than he already did. He was already unique because he was the sole user of the wood release.

As the years would come, he learned only what he needed to learn. His savior, Lord Danzo, personally trained him. It was an honor gifted only to him because of his unique talents, and he remembered the surge of pride and happiness for such special treatment.

But he learned to keep his joy under control and instead focus on the task at hand. He needed to master the wood jutsus entrusted to him by Lord Danzo. Slowly but surely, Kinoe mastered one jutsu at a time. He was a quick learner but was far from being a child prodigy. He constantly struggled, leading him to become frustrated and Danzo disappointed that he was letting his emotions get the better of him. Yet he was forgiven because he was still just a child. A child still learning how to control his emotions.

He was ten years old by the time he was given his first mission as recommended by not only Danzo but also his fellow ANBU operatives. It was an honor to be given such a task at the age of ten and for such an important mission: to assassinate the third Hokage so that Danzo could take his place as the fifth Hokage. Kinoe remembers smiling up at his partner Kinoto, who simply gave him a nod back. It was a subtle reminder that despite Kinoe's joy, their task was the number one priority even if it meant giving up their life. That there was no need for such emotions because they lived to breathe their missions. So Kinoe's smile faded as he slipped on his mask as headed out to carry out his mission.

Unfortunately, it would be to his embarrassment that he failed the mission. He found himself so easily overpowered, and he caught a glimpse of death. The sound of chirping birds filled the air as his eyes were blinded by the light emitting from the hands of his enemy. He found himself staring into the eyes of blinding death, but he did not fear it. He was prepared to die honorably for Lord Danzo's cause, even if deep down inside he did not want to die. However, there was hesitation by the other ANBU that reeked of smoke and hostility. They questioned him as if their harsh demands would be answered. As if they have forgotten that ANBUs don't leak secrets as easily as other ninjas.

There was a moment of silence as Kinoe waited for his demise. His pitch black eyes were empty as the night, only reflecting the blinding light that was emitting from the lightning user's hands. In his mind, he wondered what was going through the other's mind. Usually, he would be dead by now as told by his fellow operatives. But the moment passed too long. Kinoe was taking more information that he cared to learn. His eyes adjusted to the light, looking past it and looking up at the man who hesitated to kill him.

A Hound mask. Silver hair. A smokey scent. A hint of cinnamon.

"Leave…quickly!"

Eyes widened as the emptiness was filled with emotions of confusion. As the blinding light dispersed and the tension in the air was lightening, the thick smoky aroma was being overlaid with the scent of peppermint. The sudden shift in tone caught Kinoe off guard as he slowly struggled to stand on his feet and promptly run away. He felt pathetic, like a scared little dog running away with his tail between his legs. He stumbled as he ran, barely making it back to the rendezvous point. But it seemed like the other ANBU had failed as well, barely making it back alive with all those scratches and wounds. He was the only one who seemed to escape without a scratch on him…yet he couldn't get that scent out of his head.

When they returned to report back to Lord Danzo, there was no surprise to learn that they would be punished for their failure. They have made Lord Danzo lose face in front of the Hokage, something that was far worse than death for many of the loyal ANBU. They took their punishment with no retaliation, no matter how easy it would have been to break the genjutsu they were put under. If their leader saw it fit to punish them like this, then they would take their punishment without a second thought. After all, they have failed their mission: the only thing they lived for.

It lasted for what felt like days, but Kinoe did not dwell on his punishment. The outcome of the mission could not be changed at all, and it was the time to reflect on his mistakes, but he found that he had become obsessed with the Hound ANBU and his blinding light. The young ANBU wanted to fight that man once more, to prove to himself that he could not be overpowered too easily. So he trained continuously, becoming more hostile and letting his aggressive nature be seen in his eyes. There were rumors that he would undoubtedly present as an Alpha as the mood seemed to shift whenever he entered the arena. The hostility in his blows and the amount of pheromones in the air only came out when he was fighting. The other alphas in the room seem to follow suit, and the whole place seemed to reek of blood, sweat, and smoke.

But he had to stay away from the training grounds, finding that the reek of smoke disgusting. It held no undertone and was almost suffocating to be around for too long. He would find himself venturing out into the village, roaming the streets and found himself hiding in the alleys of the food district. There he would watch people eat with their friends and family. Some reminded him of the ANBU…but he was not sure if they were them. After all, he wasn't allowed to venture outside the Foundation.

Yet it was less than a week when he caught wind of the Alpha with silver hair. The slight whiff of cinnamon that was not potent enough to be the actual spice and not fake enough to be a fragrance was still embedded into his memory. There was no doubt that the subtle scent of cinnamon was what Kinoe craved. He would follow the trail, making sure not to reveal his presence to the other ANBU. He was taking the risk of traveling far away from the Foundation, should he get caught, Lord Danzo would not be pleased. So this was his first act of rebellion. It made his heart race and made him want to learn more about the Hound ANBU as if he was a forbidden fruit that must not be touched.

He followed the man: watching, waiting, observing. In his mind, Kinoe convinced himself that this was just training for future missions. He was learning to mask himself in a public place while gathering information. But despite how transparent and ignorant the Hound ANBU seemed to be, there was little information he revealed to Kinoe. Most of the time, the silver haired man would carry on his day like any other citizen of Konoha. He would buy groceries and train. He had little interactions with people and seemed to be somewhat reserved. The only form of friendly interactions was with his energetic friend clad in green spandex. Other than that, the other odd habits the man held were washing his hands until they were raw and spending hours talking to gravestones. But a week would go by before Kinoe learned that he had been too careless in his observations. As soon as he saw the Hound ANBU almost kill his own friend in green spandex, who was trying to sneak up on him…Kinoe knew that he must depart from his personal mission.

So he stayed away from the cinnamon scent, instead drove himself further and further into his training. He noticed his senses had heightened. He became aware of how much he liked the scent of the other Alphas within the ANBU. Although there were few, he noticed that underneath the hostile smoky tones, there were notes of spice and musk. As his eyes would start to linger a second more than he usually did when he scanned the room…Kinoe knew that he would be presenting soon.


	2. Vanilla and Cedarwood

**Cinnamon and Smoke**

by Duke Aster Williams

**Disclaimer: **No Beta.

**Trigger Warning: **Dark, sexual, and mature themes. This may include but is not limited to sexual situations, sensitive topics, character death, etc. This will not be a safe place.

**NOTES:** Fixed grammar errors in the introduction. Changed Kakashi's scent to be cinnamon and peppermint instead of cinnamon, cedarwood, and lemon.

* * *

**Vanilla and Cedarwood**

The way others acted around Kinoe slowly changed as his presenting day drew closer and closer. His partner Kinoto, in particular, seemed to be more invasive than usual. Kinoto used to pay no mind to him, but now it seemed like the alpha wanted to be always at his side, especially during training. Every time he entered the training grounds, Kinoto would beeline towards him and practically demanded to spare. There was no subtlety. It was clear that the alpha didn't want anyone else to be Kinoe's sparring partner.

With his own passion for becoming stronger, it has been days of almost none stop training. And his body was starting to take a toll due to the lack of sleep he was getting. His eagerness to get stronger was fading, just like the energy in his body. His arms and legs were aching to the point that he felt like he was just going through the motions at this point. This wasn't the first time he spared when his body was giving out, but it wasn't something he made a habit of doing.

Kinoe's eyes started to wander around as he let his body react instinctively. The sound of clashing kunais was white noise at that point, and he found that he didn't need to pay attention to his partner's movements. Fighting was becoming second nature to him, and he was starting to turn his attention to everything else around him. Kinoe started to notice how others were behaving. Specifically the other Alphas, who seemed to be keeping their eyes on him as well. In the split seconds his eyes glanced over the duos, each alpha tried to show off some impressive move. It was like a sudden surge of power that was provoked by each alpha, quickly subduing their opponent in a matter of seconds.

"Pay attention! Kinoe!"

In a flash, Kinoe fell to the ground and felt a kunai's blade brush against his throat. He laid in defeat, staring up at the ceiling of the Foundation's training grounds and then into the dark eyes of his partner's. His eyes adjusted enough to see a small smile on the alpha's face before a hand was offered to help him stand. Grasping it and giving a nod of thanks, Kinoe brushed off the dust of his uniform.

"You've been spacing out too much during practice Kinoe. Your movements were sluggish. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Of course I've gotten enough sleep," Kinoe lied through his teeth.

"Lies."

Kinoto didn't hesitate to call him out on his blatant lie. It caused Kinoe to press his lips together and just glare at his partner. He was too exhausted to put up much of a fight and his own hormones were causing him to become more expressive in his moods. Yet, he didn't fight back when there was a hand placed on his back that ushered him towards the locker rooms. It was something that Kinoto had started to do: acting as if he was in charge.

"So? It's not like you cared about that before."

Kinoe huffed and pouted as he was scolded. It wasn't like he was really friends with Kinoto in the first place. In fact, his older partner was more annoyed that he was being paired up with someone eight years younger. But Kinoe didn't care because everyone else in the Foundation didn't matter to him. He only cared about making Danzo proud. It was only recently that Kinoto was starting to get friendly with him. As if they were suddenly friends.

He heard Kinoto growl under his breath, which only made the young ANBU operative smirk as he went to his own locker and grabbed one of the bottles of water he kept in it. Any sense of pride he had from making Kinoto hesitate was quickly whisked away as he took a gulp of water too quickly. He choked, coughing out droplets of water onto the ground and onto his shirt. Kinoe pounded his chest as he tried to subdue his coughing frenzy. All the while, his partner shook his head and grabbed a bath towel. Kinoto knelt down to be at eye level to his smaller partner started to wipe the water off his face.

"Idiot. Don't get cocky and lie to your teammate," Kinoto said.

Kinoe pouted as he let the other take care of him. He was still too tired to push Kinoto away and he knew deep down that the reason why his partner kept flipping back and forth between emotions was due to his pheromones. It was a natural symptom of anyone's presenting period. A newly developing alpha or omega would often get more emotional as their hormones started to change their bodies rapidly. During this time, they would emit a steady amount of pheromones that would adjust to the mood the presenting alpha or omega was feeling…and it would affect every older alpha and omega around them.

Usually, it meant that all the alphas were on edge, either ready to protect a newly presented omega or to make sure a newly presented alpha knew their place. And with Kinoto being one of the four alphas within the Foundation, it was only natural that he was trying to get friendly with Kinoe.

"I'm not a child Kinoto."

"Right right, sure you aren't, big guy."

Kinoe's lips were pressed in a flat line as he disliked how easily manipulated he was right now. He hated how he was too exhausted actually to fight, how his hormones were making him break the second statement of the foundation, and how he really liked being pampered by Kinoto right now. He knew that he was still a child underneath it all. And he was well aware of his yearn for attention and approval from Danzo. But because Danzo was always so distant and Kinoto was the only one who was starting to take any interest in him…

"Maybe I need a little rest," Kinoe said as his eyes cast to the floor below them. He admitted defeat.

"Alright, why don't you hit the showers and then I'll escort you back when you're done."

"What about your training?"

"And what about yours?"

Kinoe shut up after that. He quickly snatched the towel from Kinoto's hands and shoved him to try and get some privacy for himself.

"Take your time, I'll make sure no one comes," Kinoto chuckled and turned his back to Kinoe.

Kinoe's face turned a little red in embarrassment before he started to strip. Setting his outfit and gear in his locker, and wrapping the towel around his waist, Kineo made his way into the showers. Although he was just rinsing off the sweat off of his body, he decided to take his partner's words. It was nice to have the showers all to himself. Having the ability to take a long hot shower instead of a brisk cold one, Kinoe allowed himself to divulge in the small sample of luxury.

By the time Kinoe was done scrubbing the grime and sweat of his body, the whole shower room was filled with steam and fog. And not to mention the scent of his own pheromones was potent enough that he was able to catch a glimpse of his own scent…the smell of vanilla. At first, he didn't mind the sweet pheromone. Silky and inviting, it made him feel at home when he noticed the small notes of cedarwood. If he concentrated enough, there were low notes of citrus, but that was only if he focused hard enough. The sweetness paired with the sharp notes of citrus didn't mix well as the amount of vapor in the steam started to suffocate him. A hand reached up for his nose as he tried to stop the scent from becoming too overwhelming. He needed fresh air. He was going to suffocate.

* * *

Kinoto took his seat on the bench facing the entrance of the locker room to make sure no one would disturb his younger partner. He hated this newly founded overprotective nature of his because he knew that there was no need to be so paranoid. But he couldn't help it as he was the first to be affected by Kinoe's pheromones that were beginning to develop. There were only three other alphas within the Foundation, aside from himself and Lord Danzo. This meant that a little less than half of the crew were alphas, something that one omega alone could barely handle even if they have already sorted out their emotions. There was still the idea of territory and although they have already settled that problem early on...adding a newly presenting alpha in their mix would shift the dynamic drastically.

Kinoto sighed. There was still the possibility of Kinoe presenting as an omega instead. Despite the blood test confirming Kinoe to be a type A, that was all but an indication of what secondary sex Kinoe should present. There were plenty of alphas, betas, and omegas who didn't align with their blood type as not matching with the blood type was a one in five chance. Perhaps Kinoe would be that eight percent chance and hopefully turn out to be an omega, or even better a beta.

Lips curled down into a frown. It wasn't likely the young ANBU would turn out to be a beta, his scent was too potent. Betas tended to have less intense pheromones than alphas and omegas, making their presenting day almost nonexistent. His nose twitched at the vanilla scent that was emitting from Kinoe. It was starting to linger outside the showers and into the locker room. Something that Kinoto disliked because of the effect it was having on his body. The sweet, velvety scent was one the made almost any alpha or omega turned on. Heck, many perfumes worn by betas were laced with vanilla. It was one of the few pheromones that made anyone crazy. He hated that it was coming from a young presenting child. He hated that he was sexually aroused. He hated how his thoughts could only picture Kinoe in lewd and scandalous positions. And those undertones of spices that tickled the back of his nose weren't helping either. It was becoming overpowering like they were out of control.

_Shit._

Kinoto kicked himself mentally for not trying to get Kinoe away from the training grounds sooner. Everyone knew that Kinoe presenting day was coming and they were advised to keep a watchful eye on him, which meant only Kinoto. The other betas and omega were to subdue the alphas should they get out of line, leaving Kinoto to be the one to either subdue his partner or protect him should any other alphas intervene. But that was beside the point. He could smell conflicting pheromones emitting from the showers, telling him that Kinoe was presenting.

Kinoto pinched his nose as he moved towards the showers, the steam coming from the doorframe was coated with sweat and the scent of so many mixtures. But there was only one prominent scent:

Vanilla.

It was sweet and smooth, it was almost overwhelming. But there was also a trace of liquor as if someone had spilled a bottle of vodka. Vanilla flavored vodka. It stung his nose and was almost burning his eyes. But he knew that scent was from an omega. It was the scent of a scared omega. His own pheromones started to respond to the others involuntarily. He began to smother the strong scent with his own smokey one. There was a clash of smells, but it couldn't be helped with an inexperienced omega releasing so many pheromones.

"Kinoe! Kinoe!"

That was the only word that Kinoto could say as he found and pulled the omega into his arms, pressing his partner's nose against his neck. It was one of the many ways an alpha calmed frightened omegas. More often than not, letting an aggressive alpha or scared omega scent their mate where it was most potent would be enough to calm them down. And although he and Kinoto were far from mates, it was a scent of familiarity. All he could do was hope that his own scent would be enough to calm the omega down.

"Kinoe...Kinoe...I'm here.."

* * *

Kinoe's body was trembling with fear as it was overheating in the shower room. The air was thick with steam and pheromones, causing his nose to sting and vision blur. He couldn't help but become overwhelmed with emotions that he could feel tears dripping down the corner of his eyes. There were only so many things that his training had prepared him for, but this was something completely different. Words weren't forming, and his voice was barely above a whisper. He desperately wanted to call out to his partner, to Lord Danzo, to someone, anyone, who could help him. Instead, all he could do was fall to the ground and weakly whimper as his body curled up and shook.

It has been a long time since he had felt his anxiety for enclosed spaces. With the air being so thick and his vision starting to blur into nothingness, Kinoe's fears were slowly consuming him. And it didn't help that his own pheromones were reflecting his state of mind. Adding a sharp, potent smell to the overwhelming velvety scent clashed that hurt his nose even more. It was an endless cycle of misery until there were the ever familiar scents of smoke taking over.

As soon as the smokey aroma entered the room, Kinoe felt something pull him towards a warm body, and the scent of smoke was extremely close. His nose twitched as he whined, arms shaking as he wanted to push away from the person that clung onto him. He didn't want to be near that smokey scent as it made the smells even worse. That was until he caught a waft of spice, of nutmeg. Kinoe inhaled deeply as he buried his face into the crevice of skin. Tears were squeezed out of his eyes as he tried to focus only on that scent that was familiar yet distant.

"Kinoe…I'm here…I'm here…"

Words were barely comprehensible in his daze, but it wasn't like Kinoe cared. He was much more interested in the scent of nutmeg that was blocking out all the other scents in the room. Just focusing on the smell of the other's skin, he could sniff the undertones of musk and sweat. His own pheromones involuntarily complimented the other's own. The buttery aroma of cedarwood and vanilla were becoming just as potent as the nutmeg and musk. Kinoe curled up against his partner, nuzzling his way into the crevasse of the other's neck and purred softly in contentment. Yet there was the annoyance of the moist fabric rubbing against his skin. In irritation, Kinoe pushed and shoved the fabric in discomfort in hopes of making it disappear.

It was only a matter of time that the itchy fabric was tossed to the side, and nothing was preventing each other's skin from touch each other. Stripped to just his pants, Kinoto swooped the newly presented omega into his arms. Instincts started to coat the other's scent in hints of his own as if he was claiming the other. Arms would carry Kinoe into the locker room and drape a soft dry towel over him. Kinoto had to move his partner back into his own room and then report to Lord Danzo of the results of Kinoe's presenting. But something made the pit of his stomach hurt at the thought of reporting to Lord Danzo. Kinoto knew how special the wood style user was to the leader, and the passing thought of another alpha spending more time with his omega…his omega partner…Kinoto growled under his breath when the door clicked open.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. The trail of cinnamon was in the air and just on the other side of the locker room door. That aggressive and pungent scent of smoke emitted from Kinoto's skin as he attempted to smother Kinoe's smell with his own. But his protective coating was whisked away once the door swung open and the scent was replaced by their leading alpha's own scent. The entire room seemed to refresh itself with a new clean scent. Undertones of pears and apples were faint enough that it could have been overlooked, but the smell of cinnamon caught Kinoe's attention.

"A-Al- …"

Kinoe's body moved on its own as he raised one arm to try and reach out towards the source of that cinnamon scent. His yearning and obsession were clearly shown as a waft of vanilla encompassed the room and whines came out of the young omega's mouth. Kinoto could do nothing but bite his lip as he drew blood with jealousy. His own ego was hurt as he watched his omega, his omega partner cries out for another alpha as if he meant nothing. And he knew that this was just the pheromones talking because Kinoe's body was releasing signals that he didn't understand or would want. Kinoe was too young and inexperienced to realize he was emitting sex pheromones.

"Come."

It was an order from Lord Danzo that snapped Kinoto out of his own thoughts. The coldness and ability to ignore a needy omega reminded Kinoto who he was and where he was. He was an ANBU of the Foundation. He had no name. He had no feelings. He had no past. He had no future. He simply had his missions. And to think that he and this newly presented omega in his arms shared any sort of connection was but a fabrication formed by his own biology. So Kinoto took a deep breath to calm himself down and followed their leader into his office. His mission was to follow Lord Danzo's orders, nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

**Note: **Due to FF's policy to keep explicit content off their website. There is a NSFW chapter that is featured on AO3. This chapter is not necessary to read, but it is there for those interested. Details are as followed.

**NSFW WARNING: chapter will feature child molestation **and is skippable. Any information pertaining to this particular ABO verse in this chapter will be summarized in the next update.

**LINK At:** works / 19208455 / chapters / 45911002**  
**


	3. Sweet Vanilla

**Cinnamon and Smoke**

by Duke Aster Williams

**Disclaimer: **No Beta.

**Trigger Warning: **Dark, sexual, and mature themes. This may include but is not limited to sexual situations, sensitive topics, character death, etc. This will not be a safe place.

**NOTES:** Changed Kakashi's mask from a Fox to a Hound. I apologize in advance for not summarizing everything brought up in the last chapter, I've decided to dole out information slowly. Also I apologize for choosing all the characters that start with a K. To clarify all the Foundation Anbu introduced thus far:

Kinoe: Cat mask aka Tenzo/Yamato

Kinoto: Red patterned mask (often seen with Danzo) - lead alpha

Kanoe: Purple bird mask - lead omega

* * *

**Sweet Vanilla**

When the news of another omega being introduced into the Foundation was heard, there was an unspoken relief that was shared amongst the ANBU. Having another omega would help keep the balance of power in check, rather than disrupting it if Kinoe had presented as an Alpha. However, as much as there was a relief, there was still the matter of training Kinoe in his status as an omega. He has yet to learn to control his pheromones.

The halls of the Foundation were already coated in that scent of vanilla and cedarwood. The living quarters that housed all ten of the ANBU operatives reeked of the warm and alluring scent. The other alphas and betas were sent out on a mission and this left only Kinoto, Kinoe, Kanoe, and Danzo...

Kinoto growled under his breath as he thought of that perverted old man. There was no secret that Kinoe was the lord's favorite, especially not with that amount of territorial scent Danzo had wrapped Kinoe in as soon as he held the child in his arms. The sheer thought of the older man tainting such a young omega made Kinoto's stomach flip and alpha instincts kick in. But he couldn't oppose the will of their leader, Kinoto couldn't claim Kinoe as his own.

In his own mind, the young alpha had rationalized that he was much better suited to claim Kinoe _IF_ anyone had to claim the young omega. Not only was Kinoto lead alpha in their missions, but he was also Kinoe's partner. And not to mention closer to the omega's age. Eight years were much better than over forty-five.

"Alpha...please..." the omega that was once silent below him finally piped up. The bed sheets were damp with sweat and bunched up beneath their bodies. Kinoto's dark eyes cast down onto the sheets to find a faint stroke of blood. Inhaling, the alpha finally noticed the faint scent of iron between the heavy scent of sex and sweat.

"So-Sorry," Kinoto panted his apology as he loosened his grip from the hips of the omega and gently wiped the blood off onto the sheets below. He came back to reality and realized he had orgasmed into the omega with his cock buried deep inside.

"It's fine, let your anger out. Best to have a clear mind for the mission to come," the omega purred softly as he pulled the alpha down on top of him and nuzzled as close to Kinoto as he could. Kanoe initially was the only omega within the Foundation, automatically making him lead omega. He alone controlled the other four alpha operatives and held them with an iron fist. This also meant that the omega was responsible for all the alphas when they would act up. It seemed like this was one of those times.

Kinoto pulled the omega closer to him, closed his eyes, and inhaled the familiar fresh scent of berries. It was faint and not overpowering, reminded him of missions when they would have to scavenge for food every so often. Finding something flavorful was always a treat. However, as pleasant as the scent was...he was craving something else.

"Last minute changes?" Kinoto hummed softly into submission.

"Yes," Kanoe was brisk with his words, not wanting to sugarcoat anything.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Both of them were well aware that this was simply sex and nothing else. They shared no bond with each other and were only using each other to satisfy their instincts. Well, more like the omega keeping the alpha under lock and chain. Kanoe took a deep breath before sighing.

"We all worry for Kinoe, but it can't be helped," the omega whispered softly, turning his body just enough to lean into the alpha's touch and trace his jawline with his finger. He ground gently against the knot that was stretching his hole, slurring his words effortlessly as he tried to relax the alpha. The scent of sex caked the room. That was all he could really do at this point, try to soothe the alpha before an important mission. "Sleep Alpha. You'll need the rest for the mission in the morning."

"Mhmm..." with that Kanoe knew that the alpha was out like a light.

It would be a few minutes or so before the omega could go and rinse himself off and then go tend to their newest omega addition. Kanoe's lips turned into a frown at the thought of even trying to teach the omega. It wasn't like Kanoe had any particular regimen all, he didn't even know where to begin. After all, Kinoe was still just a child and just presented at that. Kanoe knew Danzo wanted Kinoe to learn to be a proper omega ANBU of the Foundation, but to do the same thing he was doing at only ten years old...Kanoe's stomach turned. Even Kanoe had his first heat before he was taken into the Foundation. Kinoe had a good few years before he would have his first heat.

Kanoe sighed softly, he would think about it later.

* * *

By the time Kinoto had woken up and left to join the other alpha and betas to search for Orochimaru, Kanoe had washed and waited patiently next to Kinoe. The young omega's pheromones were already calming down, but that was mostly due to Danzo's own scent masking it. Eventually, that territorial smell will fade and hopefully Kinoe would have learned to completely mask his scent by then.

Kanoe pressed his lips together as he tried to map out everything he needed to teach Kinoe. There was only so much that he could explain to the child. Kinoe has yet to mature to fully understand what emotions and actions he is creating within others. It was one thing to detach themselves from a mission when killing people, it was another to toy with other's emotions and minds. Kinoe was certainly capable of doing such things, but to have him grow up like that...Kanoe's eyes caught the subtle movement of blankets. It seemed that the young omega was waking up.

"Kinoe...how are you feeling?" Kanoe asked.

It had been a day or so since the newly presented omega had collapsed from exhaustion. After the betas and alphas were sent on a mission to gather intel, Kanoe met with Danzo to understand exactly what he expected out of Kinoe. As the lead omega of the Foundation, Kanoe knew he was going to have a hard next couple of only did he have to keep the other alphas at ease once they return from their mission, but he would also have to watch over Kinoe. Which was going to be complicated by itself due to how long it will take for Kinoe to grasp the concept of being an omega ANBU. And as much as the young wood style user was quick at learning, emotions were something completely different.

"Kanoe...what are...where is Lord Danzo?" Kinoe's voice was breaking, a little sore as he tried to talk.

"Lord Danzo is getting ready for an important meeting he has to attend and everyone else is on a mission," Kanoe said as he poured the young omega a glass of water. Offering it to the young one, Kanoe continued," Do you remember anything from last night?"

"...I know that I presented as an omega..." the young omega commented after he took a small sip of the water. There was another gulp, "...and that I need to control my uh...pheromones."

Kinoe struggled with his words as he tried to remember exactly what had happened the other night. His memory was foggy at best. It was just a blur, and he could only remember snippets of words. The only thing that was clear to him was that everything was hot, and his sense of smell was overloaded. Also, being an omega meant they had to protect a special spot on their bodies.

"Is that why you're here Kanoe? You're our omega captain..."

"Yes. I am to teach you. As ordered by Lord Danzo," Kanoe confirmed with a nod of his head, "But we need to get your pheromones under control before anything else...we don't want to cause any accidents."

"Understood!" Kinoe's gaze shifted as he looked down at the blanket. Some words were trickling back into his mind, "Lord Danzo said something about my emotions coinciding with my pheromones, but..."

"But...?"

"Are we not suppose to have feelings or emotions? How can I...I thought that I didn't..." Kinoe was cut off by a hand resting on his shoulder.

"That is correct, but our pheromones are rooted in our bodily responses. Speaking in terms of emotions are the easiest to understand," Kanoe said before standing up, "We shall talk over breakfast. We have the Foundation facilities to ourselves. Let's enjoy it while we can."

There was a smile plastered on Kanoe's face as he gently placed a hand on Kinoe's head. It was rare that any of the Foundation operatives would show such affection, they often kept things formal. But they were alone today, so indulging in the simpleton's bliss was a luxury.

"Alright," Kinoe nodded his head with a smile creeping up on his face. Slipping off the bed, he noticed that he was wearing the large tunic that served as his nightwear. Danzo must have slipped it on him last night as he didn't remember ever putting it on in the first place.

Kanoe waited outside, noting that Kinoe put on his uniform without a second thought. It was a force of habit out of all of them, even Kanoe still wore his uniform despite not needing to wear it today. With the young omega next to him, they made their way towards the kitchen.

"The most powerful pheromone is the one often associated with finding a mate, but we use it mostly for gathering information and earning people's trust," Kanoe explained as he started to rummage through the cabinets, looking for anything they could use for food.

"Most powerful?"

"Yes, most powerful. It's one that every omega shinobi must learn to control if they want to use their entire body to their advantage," Kanoe continued as he pulled out some rice to make for the two of them, "For young omegas, it is naturally produced when you're around those you like. The scent is used to attract mates, but it also is used to relax those around you.

"I don't understand..."

"Hmm..." Kanoe had to think for a moment. Trying to explain this to a child who grew up suppressing his emotions was harder than he thought. "Okay, why not think of it this way..."

He set down the rice and went over to grab a bottle of vanilla from the cabinet he found a few moments before. Opening it, he inhaled the scent for a brief moment and then offered it to Kinoe.

"We discovered your pheromone is comparable to vanilla. It's a sweet and delightful scent to smell," Kanoe started as he gestured Kinoe to give it a whiff. It was only natural that Kinoe smiled after smelling the pleasant aroma. "See, it puts you in a good mood. Now imagine that feeling it's giving you and that's the effect you have on people when you use that particular pheromone. Does that make sense?"

"Mhmm. I think so- H-Hey!" Kinoe nodded his head as he took another whiff of the vanilla scent before it was suddenly taken away from him. The young omega looked up at the older one with the look of betrayal and anger.

"And people can get really angry if you take that nice scent away. Which would put you at risk because you're that vanilla scent. So you have to learn to control this pheromone to not get hurt. Do you understand Kinoe?"

Kanoe watched as there was a brief frown on the young omega's face, but it was quickly replaced by that stoic expression every ANBU held. There was a nod of the head, confirming that he was getting the gist of it. The young omega was slowly learning the strengths and weaknesses of the pheromones. Yet there was so much to cover...

"Now you naturally produce this vanilla scent when you're around people you like. And as you grow older, you'll learn to use it to find potential mates...but as an ANBU of the Foundation, you'll have to learn to control it as a weapon," Kanoe continued as he recapped the bottle and put the vanilla away in the cabinet.

"A weapon?"

"Yes. Unlike other ANBU and regular shinobi, we of the Foundation use our entire bodies as a weapon to carry out our mission. Our pheromones are very powerful, but with power comes responsibility and consequences...which is why you must learn to control it and learn when to use it. Understand?"

"Understood."

"Good, then why don't we eat and we'll first teach you how to infuse your chakra to control your pheromones."

"Yes, Kanoe-sensei!"

There was a smile that formed on Kanoe's face, seeing the young child slowly grasp all this information. Hopefully, they would be able to erase Kinoe's scent within the next few days completely. After that, they could progress into more complicated ways of using their scent.


	4. Cinnamon and Sweat

**Cinnamon and Smoke**

by Duke Aster Williams

**Note: **Kinoe's disguise looks like Miyako Komagusu from Ghost Hound and Kanoe's disguise looks like Hone Onna from Hell Girl. If you all were interested...

Due to FF's policy to keep explicit content off their website. There is a NSFW section that is featured on AO3. This chapter is not necessary to read, but it is there for those interested. Details are as followed.

**LINK At:** works / 19208455 / chapters / 46380781

* * *

**Cinnamon and Sweat**

The Foundation was empty except for the two omegas sparing in the training hall. The sound of shoes scraping the floor and heavy breathing were the only familiar noises in the room. Sweat was dripping down both their bodies at this point as they've been sparing for the past half hour with few breaks in between.

Kinoe was improving quickly for having presented only a day ago. But that was to be expected of a child that was raised in the ANBU. The first lesson of keeping one's emotions in check was not a hard task to ask of the child. It was the second part of their lesson that they were working on now: suppressing their pheromones, so it becomes second nature.

"I'd say...hu...you're pro_GRESS_ing well...Kinoe..."

"hu...Re-...Really?"

"Yeah...hu..almost smelling...hu...like...like an _ALPHA_."

And with that last emphasis on the word, Kanoe got the upper hand and pinned the young omega to the floor. Both of them were out of breath from the spar, but it was Kinoe who looked like he was about to pass out. Not only did Kinoe have to defend himself and fight, but he also had to concentrate on using his chakra to suppress his pheromones...it was draining him of his energy.

Fighting hand to hand while maintaining a constant level of chakra up was easier said than done. It was like learning to fight on the water for the first time. Having that level of chakra control was one of the necessary skills of a shinobi, and was easily mastered within a week or so. But now Kinoe had to have it run through his body instead of just his feet.

"Did you lie to me again, Kanoe-sensei?"

"Hm...maybe...maybe not~"

"Jerk."

"Is that way to talk to your mentor?"

"Yeah, when your mentor is a liar~"

Kanoe chuckled as he released the young omega and plopped down next to him. The young omega was progressing quite well, but that was to be expected of a child of the ANBU. To be able to suppress his pheromone signature to be like an alpha's within just a day of presenting was impressive. But to expect Kinoe to erase his mark to be like a beta's, that was asking for too much.

"Ah...this time I'm actually telling the truth Kinoe."

"Riiiiight."

"No seriously, there is less of that woody scent in the air."

"But it's still too strong."

"Eh, but it's close to the signature of an alpha's."

"But I need to have it be a beta's."

"You'll get there in time Kinoe. No need to be so hasty."

"Kanoe. Kinoe."

The sound of Lord Danzo's voice caught Kinoe's attention as the two omegas slowly looked up towards the direction of the voice. As if on cue, the appearance of their superior peering over the railing made Kinoe's face light up. His nose twitched as he was slowly being able to filter out the individual scents of everyone. It was faint, but new notes were being introduced amidst the stench of sweat.

The two omegas immediately stood up from their spot as their attention was focused on the two alphas. Kinoto stood behind Lord Danzo. It appeared that they have located Orochimaru and were departing immediately.

"I am attending a pressing matter. Should anyone need me, tell then I am away on important business."

"Hai!"

The two omegas spoke in unison as they watched the alphas disappear. They remained in that position until they couldn't feel the presence of the alphas anymore. It only then did they relax and fall back to sit on the ground.

"You still need to work on concealing your pheromones, Kinoe."

"Mmm?"

"Your chakra wavered for a good few moments when Lord Danzo called out to us."

"Eh! Um uh...Kanoe-sensei...I uh..."

"It's just something you need to continue working on until it becomes like walking on water."

There was a small silence between the two omegas, both of them trying to catch their breath as they now had the whole Foundation to themselves. With Lord Danzo meeting up with Orochimaru, Kinoe and Kanoe were able to relax and genuinely enjoy themselves.

"Why don't we go venture out into the village and grab something to eat?"

"But Kanoe-sensei...I'm not allowed...Lord Danzo..."

"Shhh...this is just field training."

"Uhh..."

"We'll use a transformation jutsu and suppress our chakra for just a couple of hours."

"But if Lord Danzo finds out..."

"I'll take responsibility. Besides, this is something you'll have to learn eventually."

"Okay...but I think I'm almost out of chakra."

"Don't worry about it. Take a shower and I'll meet you in our living quarters."

"Okay."

* * *

To have people come and go between his facilities was not as rare as one would think. Orochimaru was well aware of the importance and worth of his research. Many nations and individuals offer a partnership to obtain such information due to the moral codes that restrict them. It seemed that the value of human life prevented much of the world from achieving vital information that would advance humans to become stronger. And Orochimaru wasn't one to let something silly like morals stop him from pursuing his research.

Sure, he was branded as unethical, immoral, but those words made him laugh. It was hilarious that such horrible labels would be the exact reason for him not to be detained or killed despite what many would think. He wasn't afraid to cross the moral barrier, and his worth as a scapegoat was far more valuable than the lives he took. At this point, he had a monopoly on the market of research not only because of his intelligence but also because of the status he held as a sannin.

But to the matter at hand, it seems that today his visitor was a friendly one. The only warning sign of the visit was the scent of ANBU operatives from the Foundation. Their presence informed him that Danzo would be visiting him and it was only a matter of hours before he'd show up. And here, he finally was. Danzo had caught him prepping a corpse for his upcoming research project. There was no need for him to stop his work. After all, it was Danzo who was intruding on Orochimaru's time, not the other way around.

"I apologize for the short notice of my arrival, but this is a pressing matter," Danzo finally piped up after a few moments of merely observing.

"It seems like everything is so urgent nowadays."

"Yes, but this one concerns you and me."

"Is that not why you are here?"

"We will have to avoid direct contact between the two of us for the time being."

"Did something happen?"

"Kakashi had betrayed me. And I believe there is a possibility that Hiruzen knows about us."

Orochimaru just continued his work, not too invested in the small talk as he carried on the conversation. He was half listening until the last bit of information. The calm atmosphere of the room slowly tensed as he not only dissected the body in front of him but began to dissect the older man's words as well. It was subtle, barely noticeable, but having been around his fair share of alphas and stoic men who were good at setting aside their emotions, the sannin was good at reading people. Orochimaru knew that Hiruzen finding out about them was not that made Danzo concerned. It was more likely the betrayal from the son of the White Fang himself caused Danzo's agitation. For older men, betrayal was one of the many crimes that were taken personally.

The sannin's gloved hands paused only for a moment, contemplating how he should go about this. The snake sannin was very methodical and was just as patient and calculating as the alpha behind him. He would even go as far as to stroke his own ego and say he was more subtle and cunning. After all, Orochimaru picked up on the reason why Danzo had shown up in person instead of just relaying a message via the Foundation ANBU. Especially when the comment of "avoid direct contact" came into play. Danzo was always too straight forward and not as crafty as he'd like to think he was. It reminded him of Jiraiya, that fool.

"That would not be good at all. In time he might learn about this place and its secrets."

Orochimaru's golden colored eyes flickered over to the alpha momentarily, amusement in his voice. He would play dumb, pretend that he only cared about the sensitive information found within this facility. He was known as the man who cared nothing but research, and he'll play the part. His sultry voice only emphasized his concern about Hiruzen learning about them as he continued...

"Well, it is Lord Third. He'll be onto us eventually. He's probably already guessed~"

He purred those last words, hinting that he was not concerned about Hiruzen finding out, just like Danzo wasn't worried. Both of them knew that the Third Hokage was going to find out eventually, and they both were well aware of the consequences. Of course, that didn't stop them, Orochimaru's research was too valuable. However...Orochimaru glanced down and set his tools to the side before slowly took off his gloves. It would seem that his project would have to wait. After all, his friend Danzo came all this way to tell him that their relationship was put on hold. How romantic, he was here to wipe away Orochimaru's tears.

"He must never find out about us."

Underneath his soothing voice was a threat...an empty threat. It was something that he knew Danzo would pick up. Despite all the sugarcoated words they interlaced between, they were always on the same wavelength. Orochimaru finally turned towards the elder alpha and batted his eyelashes once. The omega sannin made his way towards the alpha as the tense air slowly shifted into something more alluring.

* * *

Kinoe felt stupid in this disguise. Looking at himself in the mirror was disturbing, to say the least. The long hair was irritating his face and was a hassle to keep out of the way, even with it clipped in place. Not to mention the skirt and jacket he was wearing. The skirt was shorter than he'd like it to be, in fact, he didn't even want to wear a skirt. He was a boy and having it all hang loose was awkward. It was nice but awkward. Of course, he understood that sometimes they didn't get to pick the people they were disguising as...but to pretend that he was a girl.

His eyes shifted up to what disturbed him even more. Kanoe had completely transformed himself into a beautiful woman. Not only that but his mentor had gone the extra mile and put on makeup and wore perfume to enhance the whole image. He had black hair to match Kinoe's and it was twirled up neatly into a bun with flowers to match the clothes. It was making his skin crawl knowing how well Kanoe was able to pull this off.

Kinoe glanced at the piece of paper Kanoe had written about their cover story. They were supposed to pretend that they were a small family, just stopping by the village before heading out again to continue their journey. It sounded like an unsophisticated cover story, but for only one night...it would serve its purpose.

"...No one is going to believe this."

"They won't if you don't believe it."

"I don't."

"_Mihoko!_ Have some faith in me."

"You're creeping me out Kanoe-sensei."

"That's okaa-san to you."

"Urh...fine _okaa-saaaaan_"

"Good. Now your name is..."

"Mihoko..."

"And I am..."

"Okaa-san or Kazane."

"Good, then we'll be off."

"Dressed as girls."

"Got a problem?"

"...no..."

"Good. Now let's enjoy this time to ourselves. Remember, this is also to see how well you can keep up your disguise and cover story."

"I know, I know."

It was strange to be in the village, in public like just a regular citizen. He was used to sneaking out and watch people from the shadows, but here he was in broad daylight and having people stare at him. He could feel his body tense up as he had this itching feeling that people could see through his disguise, that he wasn't just some random girl with her mother. The grip holding Kanoe's hand tightened. It was all too weird.

"Mihoko, why don't we grab some dumplings?"

Kinoe looked up to see the dumpling shop filled with some children that looked around his age. Leaning forward, he tilted his head to see one thing that caught his attention. A familiar shade of green and short black hair was something that he couldn't forget. That boy was the friend of the silver haired ANBU member.

His eyes glanced up at his mother and nodded his head. Everything at that point forward was all about information gathering, to know more about this man clad in green and to learn what he knew about the silver haired boy. Kinoe's eyes glanced back and forth between Kanoe, the dumplings, and the boy.

From what he could observe, the green suited boy was with four others. All were bearing the headbands of the leaf. Probably all chunin in rank, seeing as one was wearing that green flank jacket. As if the other could feel his stares, the one in the green jumpsuit made eye contact with Kinoe. There was a shared moment between them, it made Kinoe's heart beat faster as his face slowly went red. Kinoe quickly turned his head away and ate one of the dango, embarrassed that he had been caught.

"Oh? One of the boys catch your eyes, _Mihoko_?"

Kinoe swallowed the dumpling and shook his head quickly. Right, he would pretend that he had a crush at first sight with the boy. It would cover up his staring and constant interest in him.

"Oi! Kakashi! There is no way you can get out of our rivalry showdown this time!"

Kinoe glanced back at the group of children to see the green jumpsuit boy confronting the silver haired ANBU. The only female of the group seemed to be checking up on Kinoe as the whole scene was unfolding before him. The nonchalant attitude of the silver haired ANBU, "Kakashi" as he was called, and the flamboyant personality of the green jumpsuit boy almost seemed comical. Not to mention the boy in green flashed him a wink and a smile.

It only got worse as the match seemed to be arm wrestling. Kinoe was well aware of how the friends positioned themselves. He had a perfect view of the match, and it was most likely because they were helping the jumpsuit boy show off.

He was about to laugh at the whole scene in front of him. The way that the green jumpsuit boy was struggling to win before defeating the clone of Kakashi was amusing. That's right. A clone. As soon as the hand was slammed on the table, the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kinoe covered his mouth as he giggled in amusement. The friends were all bamboozled by the scene before they were all laughing. Except for the jumpsuit boy who was sulking because he won against a clone.

"His name is Might Guy, by the way."

A female voice caught Kinoe's attention as he finally noticed the young girl in the group had joined his and Kanoe's table. Kinoe let his face blush as if he had been caught red-handed.

"Might Guy?"

"Yeah. He's really nice and super strong."

"R-Really. Oh...uh um..."

"I'm Kurenai, a friend of his...you two aren't from around here are you?"

"We're just visiting for the day. I'm Kazane, and this is my daughter, Mihoko," Kanoe interjected the conversation.

"It's very nice to meet you both. These dumplings are super yummy right?"

"Mhmm," Kinoe nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh yes...but what brings you over here, Kurenai?"

"Oh, my friends and were just curious to know a little more about the cute girl who took an interest in Guy. He rarely gets a girl's attention when Kakashi is around."

"Kakashi?" Kinoe tilted his head as he started to analyze the girl in front of them.

"Yeah, the guy who arm wrestled with Guy. He gets all the girls, he's the most popular one in our class."

"Most popular?"

"Yep. He graduated from the academy at age five. Guy got so jealous that he trained so hard he graduated soon after," Kurenai chuckled.

"Oh..." Kinoe blushed.

"Yeah, but Guy is super strong and nice too. If you're in the village again, I'm sure he'd like to meet ya," there was a small wink given to Kinoe.

"Oh um...uh..."

"I can convince your father to stay a little longer here next time~" Kanoe interjected.

"O-Oka-san."

"Haha, well I gotta go. Maybe we can get to know each other later. And I can tell you all of Guy's secrets~"

"Oh um...uh...I-I'd like that...Kurenai."

"Alright. This is our hang out spot if you are ever in the village, I'll see ya later Mihoko~"

"Bye~"

Kinoe watched as the group of friends headed off. There was a lingering moment between Might Guy and Kinoe, but it didn't last long. The whole situation seemed so surreal. How the girl just handed him information about the green suited guy so quickly. There was so much that the young omega couldn't understand.

The day went on by with nothing eventful going on. They finished their dumplings and went to a ramen shop to get a proper meal. Kinoe watched as Kanoe talked to casually with the owners of the shop. It seemed the this wasn't the first time Kanoe had used this disguise. By the time they got back to the Foundation, it was getting dark.

"Well, I think you did a good job Mihoko~"

"Can we stop it with that ridiculous name?"

"Alright alright Kinoe, you did a good job."

"Hmph..."

"So, what did you think about your first time in the village?"

"It was...weird."

"Oh?"

"But that girl...Kurenai...it seemed so...convenient."

"How so?"

"Just, she gave us so much information."

"Well, that's just how girls are."

"Huh?"

"It was clear that _Mihoko_ was smitten with that boy, and girls are pretty good at picking up on those cues."

"But I was trying to get...uh...the green suited guy...Might Guy to come over."

"Well, boys don't typically go up to pretty girls. And it seemed like he was too occupied by his rivalry fight."

"But why Kurenai?"

"Girls are a bit more...observant than boys. She kept an eye on you and your reactions. And since you gave the right cues, she thought that you were like the boy in green. So as a good friend of his, she decided to help you two meet each other."

"...I guess that makes sense..."

"You still don't get it."

"...No."

"Why don't you sleep on it a little. Think about her words more carefully. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Kanoe-sensei."

"Goodnight Kinoe."

* * *

Danzo stirred from his slumber and groaned as he slowly rolled over to his side and winced. His body was aching and his right side was getting irritated by the loose bandages. With a yawn, he slowly sat up and opened his one good eye. He looked around to try and grasp where he was as he clearly wasn't at the Foundation. It was only when he caught a glimpse of a tall figure with long pale legs did he remember what had happened.

Orochimaru was a sight to see in the morning. With that long black hair and dark blue shirt that barely covered anything, it was an alluring sight to see. The omega was beautiful to both men and women; his androgynous figure tempted both men and women alike…something that made Danzo jealous of him. But he also felt lucky to see the sannin engage in everyday activity. The way Orochimaru brushed his hair and curse at the knots made Danzo's heart flutter just a little.

It was the simple moments like this that Danzo were his guilty pleasure. It was rare that he would find himself in the company of anyone. After all these years, he had no family to call his own. He had long ago embraced his role as the dark side of the Leaf Village. Despite being Hiruzen's right hand man and enjoying the fame of being someone important in the Leaf, Danzo was never as popular with the women as his friend. His personality was lack luster and the sheer intensity of his presence scared many away. And those who only cared for his fame and money weren't prepared for the life he lived nor did they even catch his interest. He knew that taking a mate was a dangerous path as he learned he was the real enemy of all those who oppose the Leaf. He was the man who got his hands dirty by attacking other villages behind the scenes. He did many immoral and inhumane things so their Hokage could save face. And having a mate would mean that there was one more thing to be used against him.

Yet, sharing the bed with a man as demented as him was pleasurable. He considered himself lucky to have the beautiful omega cast a second glance at him and accept his offer of becoming an investor. If Danzo was twenty years younger, he would have sought to woo Orochimaru. To have a mate as beautiful and intelligent, who was strong enough that Danzo did not need to worry about them AND was as twisted as he was…Danzo sighed softly. He was too old and wicked to consider such romances.

As his eye met the gaze of those golden colored ones, Danzo reminded himself that he was dealing with a dangerous man. With a blink, he watched the omega turn towards him and gave him a sly smile. He knew there was something up with the way the sannin walked over to him and slipped onto his lap. Pale hands slipped around his body, like a snake coiling around it's prey.

"You came a lot in me last night Danzo, if I didn't know any better I would have thought you'd want to impregnate me."

Orochimaru's voice was low, interlaced with a sugary sweetness to his tone. Those half lidded golden colored eyes were enchanting, almost hypnotizing. There was a shared moment between them; Danzo knew that Orochimaru was alluding to something. As beautiful as the sannin was, there was always a catch to everything. And with that gaze, Danzo knew that he was nothing but prey to the omega right now.

"But we already had about sixty children together haven't we?"

The air shifted as Danzo held his breath. He knew that this was going somewhere and with the intensity of the other's eyes on him, Danzo could only glare back. He pressed his lips together as he felt those pale knuckles reach up to stroke his cheek. The way the sannin shifted in his lap caused the older alpha to remember that behind this façade was a starving serpent. Danzo swallowed in anticipation, feeling those pale fingers slide down to his throat.

"It's sad to think all of them died just ten years ago. We would have been raising them together by now. Just you and me,"

The sannin's words spilled out like honey. Orochimaru's body curled around the other, thumb rubbing against the other's neck so gently and lips pressing up against his jawline. It caused the alpha to take in a shaky breath, feeling how vulnerable his neck was at the moment. Danzo's teeth clenched as he stayed silent and listened to the other's words carefully. He felt those lips curl up into a smirk against his ear.

"I would be a _wonderful_ parent, don't you think, Danzo darling?"


	5. Jasmine and Smoke (Part I)

**Cinnamon and Smoke**

by Duke Aster Williams

**Note: **This is basically a retelling of the Iburi Clan's Downfall except without Kakashi in it. Author feels cheap for ripping off the Kakashi's Anbu Arc for the past chapters, but promises there is meaning in all of this. Also split into three chapters due to length.

* * *

**Jasmine and Smoke (Part I)**

The bizarre scene at the small dumpling shop kept playing inside Kinoe's mind as he tried to grasp the concept of the normal life. Kinoe still had his doubts that the girl, Kurenai, didn't have an alternative motive. He was confident that she was trying to find out if they really who they said they were. But his mentor kept insisting that it was just how girls were, they were social creatures, and they were more eager to make new friends.

Kinoe struggled to understand. He closed his eyes as he shook his head and tried to dismiss the thoughts. In the end, this irrational fear of his would be his downfall. Kinoe knew that when people over thought things, it is quite noticeable and could be used against them. Like his mentor said, he had to embrace the role he was given and believe that he was that person. Because if he didn't believe it himself, then how could he expect anyone else to believe it. That was the only part that made sense to him.

_How stupid_.

Eyes shifted down to the scroll in his hands. He had gotten distracted again while reading the text. Kinoe frowned as he rolled up the scroll about various scents and how each of them was important. The amount of detail and almost useless information crammed into the pages was hurting his brain. Most of the information held within the scroll was not informative at all. And the worst part was that pheromones were hard to detect without proper knowledge of knowing what to look for or having a sharp nose. So this scroll was useless to him until he was able to detect them himself.

However, there was one bit of information that Kinoe found useful, or rather intriguing. It was the note about kekkei genkais and how they had a unique scent specifically to them. And the kekkei genkai that caught his attention was the one regarding the sharingan of the Uchiha clan. It was said that the signature scent was cinnamon, very faint when used but always lingering in the background.

Cinnamon was the scent that Kinoe was obsessed with for a while. It was the scent that the silver haired boy with the hound mask held, along side the scent of peppermint. It was clear that the boy had an affinity for lightning, and it was not evident the boy had a sharingan. Yet, the boy didn't look like he was a Uchiha at all. Uchihas had black hair rather than silver.

Kinoe sighed. It wasn't like people had to be Uchihas in order to have the sharingan. Like Lord Danzo, it could have been transplanted into his eye. But even so, how could a boy that young steal a sharingan for himself? It was strictly taboo. Many people didn't know that Lord Danzo held a sharingan, it was a well kept secret in the Foundation.

Kinoe pressed his lips together as he leaned against the pillar of the Foundation. There was too much information and thoughts running inside his head at once. He could hardly keep tract with all of it. He could barely remember the scents associated with the five basic nature transformation aside from lightning with mint and fire with spices. And the only reason why he could remember them is due to his small obsession with the silver haired ANBU, _Kakashi_ he was called.

"Hirozen himself is leading them," the voice of Lord Danzo could be heard murmuring below at the entrance of the Foundation. Kinoe turned his head to look down and see Lord Danzo making his way to the center platform, the place where any ANBU would be summoned at once. "Damn that meddling old fool. He has gone too far. Kinoe you here?"

Kinoe jumped down from his post, kneeling before Lord Danzo as he was summoned this time. He wondered why he was called upon so late in the night.

"Hirozen has located Orochimaru and is leading a team of ANBU to capture him for his crimes. However, Orochimaru would fight to the death before letting himself get caught into custody. Even if that, actually because of that, Hirozen will not be able to kill his former student Orochimaru..." Danzo explained as he handed Kinoe a scroll and a piece of paper from the sleeve of his robe. "For times just like this, we have another rendezvous place. Go there and wait for Orochimaru."

Kinoe gently took the scroll and looked down at the piece of paper. He memorized the location before it crumbled away into dust. The paper must have been made out of the trees infused with chakra as his earth affinity made it turn into dirt. With a small bow, Kinoe jumped and disappeared into the night. He would have to think about his training later, after all, he had his mission to complete.

* * *

Orochimaru had to make it to the rendezvous point that was a day trip away at best. After his small showdown with the Third Hokage, his former teacher, Orochimaru was sure that he had a few hour heads start as it took time to get back to the Leaf from his hideout AND accumulate all the ANBU.

However, he should have known that he was back in town and was here to try and stop him from leaving. Orochimaru pressed his lips together as he cursed his mate mark. It has always been a risk that Orochimaru took because he dared trust his mate not to abuse it. They had a mutual agreement that they were not actually mates, but rather two people benefiting this cursed sexual ritual.

"Orochimaru...is this really what you want? Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

Orochimaru bared his teeth as he was trapped against the tree. Wrists were pressed against the bark on either side of his body, rending them useless. But it wasn't as if he couldn't get out of the situation, the snake sannin could surely overpower the alpha if he wanted. That was if he really wanted to escape. Golden colored eyes glared into those dark ones before they diverted off to the side. He couldn't fool his anger when those dark eyes were staring into his soul. Orochimaru clenched his jaw and balled his fists.

"Of course, it is-_LIES_. The Leaf is just-_LIES_ holding me back-_LIES_. No one under-_LIES_," Orochimaru stopped talking as he realized that his mate wasn't going to take any of that bullshit. Lips pressed shut as he stayed silent, turning his head and refused to look at the other.

"Orochimaru. Look at me. **LOOK **at me and _TELL_ me you want to leave me. That **THIS** is what you want?"

There was a moment of silence between the two. The air was thick with smoke, his mate was angry and hostile. It burned Orochimaru's nose, something that he was so used to. He brought out anger in most alphas he met, how he wasn't one to back down as an omega. As if Orochimaru let biology determine anything about himself.

"I'm just one more step away from completing my research."

"Don't give me that bullshit."

"I'm not limited to this body-_Orochi_-nor to the Leaf!-_maru_\- I'll utilize any organization and anything to achieve that-_**OROCHIMARU!**_"

The tone of the other's voice finally made the sannin shutter, it crept down his spine the way that an alpha was trying to control his mate. It angered Orochimaru, to let himself be so easily swayed. For having Jiraiya try to prove his dominance through sheer force. Orochimaru pushed the other off with his legs. Standing tall, the snake sannin looked down at his mate. It was pathetic, his mate kneeling over like he always did. He hated how how the other could easily read his lies. He hate this whole situation he had gotten himself in.

"You're pathetic, thinking that I'm still your friend."

"I know you're not my friend. You're my mate, Orochimaru."

"Please, you did this out of sympathy."

"That's not true, and you know it!"

"We both know you love Tsunade, and you only mated me out of pity!"

"Orochi-_SHUT UP! This is my last warning, Jiraiya._"

Golden eyes glared down at the sannin. To see an alpha on their kneels, refusing to stand up because of the intensity of an omega's. Anyone watching would have thought their second biological sex was reversed, but that was the kind of person Orochimaru was. He defied nature, he defied everything to get what he wants. It was the kind of man that Jiraiya was not. Yet, he could still not defy the bond the two sannins shared together.

He couldn't deny the way Jiraiya looked at him, as an equal, as a friend. Orochimaru was weak to the only man he'd let mate him, ironic how his body still got the best of him. How he had fallen in love with his mate despite them agreeing to be nothing but friends with benefits.

"Even if I did come back, you know what they'd do to me," Orochimaru sighed, eyes looking away as he couldn't bare to look at Jiraiya anymore.

"You're still one of us Orochimaru. I promised to protect you just like I promised to protect Tsunade," Jiraiya finally stood up again, looking down at the beautiful man before him. His friend, his comrade, and his mate. Fingers reached up to brush against the nape of the other's neck, where he had marked him. "Let me mark you one last time, you'd be able to find another by the time it fades again."

Orochimaru pressed his lips together as he cursed how easily he was swayed by the alpha. He knew that he could say no, that he could walk away and Jiraiya wouldn't fight him anymore. He knew full well that he was in charge of this relationship, no matter how much Jiraiya whined and fought. He knew that Jiraiya was just being concerned as a friend, and as his friend he'd let Orochimaru choose what to do.

But he also knew that to be hindered by a heat after not being bonded anymore would be detrimental. Not only would he naturally seduce every alpha without meaning to, but also his appearance was so easily recognized across the land. The first mention of a beautiful omega seducing every alpha in sight would cause the Leaf to know where he was almost immediately and would make his escape worthless. No matter how many times Orochimaru would slip away, it would make it more difficult in the long run...and he had research to do.

Orochimaru said nothing as he turned around, pulling his hair to the side to reveal the nape of his neck. He ignored the arms that wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. Orochimaru ignored the way his mate kissed his ear and trailed down his neck. He refused to acknowledge the electricity that went down his spine when he felt that hot breath against his neck. He refused to acknowledge how much he didn't want to go, to stay here and wait for their routine mating sessions all in the name of allowing Orochimaru to continue his research.

Within a few moments of closing his eyes and gasping from the pain, it was over. Arms released him and the feeling of a body being pressed against his own was gone. Orochimaru refused to turn around, he let his hair fall back into place as he started to walk forward. He needed to get on his way. He didn't want to hear the other's cheesy lines of love. He knew Jiraiya all too well to know that he'd say such silly things.

"You know where to find me, Orochimaru. I'll always protect you."

Orochimaru closed his eyes. One step.

"You're the only man I've ever loved."

Orochimaru bit his lip. Two steps.

"Come back to use when you perfect that jutsu."

_Please no._ Four steps.

"I love you."

_Jiraiya. You liar. You big fucking liar._

Orochimaru bolted away. His eyes were glossing over and the mark on his neck was throbbing in pain. It was surely going to bruise. He screamed in frustration. Jiraiya was a filthy liar, as manipulative as Orochimaru. Both of them knew the toad sannin loved only Tsunade, and that this mating bond they had was simply because Jiraiya wanted his friendship. Jiraiya was so greedy about their companionship that he made Orochimaru fall in love with him. Offering to mate with him so he could focus all his energy on his research. So that he didn't have to deal with heats. So that he could have control over his pheromones better. So that Orochimaru would be addicted to his mate in the bedroom. So that Orochimaru could fall in love with him and never leave him, unlike Tsunade. Well Jiraiya, fuck you.


	6. Jasmine and Smoke (Part II)

**Cinnamon and Smoke**

by Duke Aster Williams

**Note: **This is basically a retelling of the Iburi Clan's Downfall except without Kakashi in it. Author feels cheap for ripping off the Kakashi's Anbu Arc for the past chapters, but promises there is meaning in all of this. Also split into three chapters due to length.

* * *

**Jasmine and Smoke (Part II)**

The giant tree was the rendezvous point where Kinoe was to meet Orochimaru and help him escape the Leaf. It wasn't something so easily found within the vast forest that surrounded the Leaf, but it was times like this that the location was shared with the young ANBU. Kinoe entered into the cave that dwelled beneath the tree, seeing it being lit up by candles and the aura as chilling as the damp air underneath.

It appeared to be empty, but Kinoe felt eyes all on him. As if he was being evaluated the moment his foot stepped into the unknown territory. He kept his guard up as he walked forward, waiting for the people he was to meet in this place. Lord Danzo said nothing about the powers these people possessed, but it wasn't like Kinoe needed to know. He was on a mission just to make sure Orochimaru escaped with whatever help these people would provide.

A minute or two would pass as he ventured into the depths of the cave. Despite the emptiness, a fog rolled in unnaturally. The scent of jasmine filled his nose as Kinoe's first thoughts were thinking that this was some sort of jutsu. But he couldn't determine that just by observing.

"Who are you? How do you know about this place?" a voice echoed within the walls of the cave, commanding and almost hauntingly as Kinoe was alone within the thick fog. He must be the leader of this clan.

"Lord Danzo sent me here. I've come on urgent business regarding Lord Orochimaru," Kinoe said as he closed his eyes behind his mask. He was trying to pinpoint where that voice was coming from until he caught a whiff of flowers. The concentration was as thick as an alpha's, perhaps this was their leader. The one in charge of this hidden town.

Eyes would open to see a transparent phantom, floating around him as to make sure Kinoe was of no threat. It was a unique jutsu, to transform their entire body into vapor. They must have a lot of chakra control to destroy their body and reform it at will freely.

There was silence as the phantom leaned closer. Theoretically, Kinoe's blank stare was looking into the other's own, but all he could do was look straight ahead. After all, the phantom held no form or shape but appeared as a rich collection of vapor.

"Here. This is the message from Lord Danzo," Kinoe pulled out the scroll of the details. It would clear up any doubts about his presence. This was a hidden town that no one knew about, except for Lord Danzo and Lord Orochimaru. And now, Kinoe.

"There is no mistake. This is Lord Danzo's seal alright," the phantom took the scroll and seemed to read it. Slowly taking in the information of what Lord Danzo had requested of this small tribe. "What, Lord Orochimaru? The Leaf?"

As soon as the leader finished reading, their bodies revealed themselves to Kinoe. It appeared that this was no transformation jutsu, the scent was still thick in the air, and there was no shift in the air that told him otherwise. However, his thoughts were interrupted as the leader stepped forward.

"Give me the details. I am Gotta of the Iburi clan."

"And I am called Kin-_TENZO?!_" Kinoe was cut off as he was taking off his mask. The one who had interrupted him was a young girl, her shrill voice was sharp and cut through the air...disrupting the calm aura around the whole room.

"Yuki-_Tenzo! Welcome home!_" the leader of the clan, Gotta, also cut off as the transparent ghost with the high pitched voice finally appeared. Her hair was a reddish-brown color and freckles were sprinkled across her cheeks and nose. Her dazzling blue eyes sparkled as she smiled at Kinoe. She looked at him as if she knew him as if they knew each other and he had just come home.

"Yukimi...silence. We have important matters to discuss," the alpha said as he looked down at the young girl. She lowered his head, smile fading as she took a step back. It appeared that this Tenzo person was not significant, not that Kinoe cared as he wasn't sure why she called him that.

"If Lord Danzo or Lord Orochimaru found themselves in unforeseen circumstances. It was previously agreed upon that they would come to this place to get help," Kinoe started to explain as he

"So Lord Orochimaru will come here?"

"Most likely."

Kinoe watched as the air began to shift. There seemed to be some hesitation within the tribe, but that was to be expected when it came to Lord Orochimaru. The legendary sannin was famous across the land, not only for his status as a sannin but for his condition as an omega, beauty, and intellect. There were also the rumors that he was infamous for his questionable judgment. Those who have interacted with him find him disgusting for an omega as he was everything a proper omega should be. He was said to lack compassion and empathy, but those were all just rumors.

And there was also the fact that the ANBU were surely chasing after Lord Orochimaru. That was too much to handle if there should be a battle here within this sanctuary. The tribe was far from being a clan of shinobi, looking at how out of shape they looked. But Kinoe kept his guard up and held no doubts in their strength, who knows if they could hold their own.

"We can control the pursuit of the ANBU. I'll be able to take Lord Orochimaru out of the country without fail," Kinoe assured the tribe.

"Lord Orochimaru gave us the gift of life. We would do anything for him," the alpha Gotta said as he made up the decision. It seemed that the murmuring had stopped and he glanced around, "Everyone. Get ready to welcome Lord Orochimaru."

And with that, the clan dispersed. Seemingly to get prepared for the arrival of Lord Orochimaru. Despite their confirmation of their help, it looked like the whole clan wasn't too thrilled about this decision. That was something that Kinoe could tell by the tension in the air.

He watched silently as the girl from before, Yukimi, walked over to him. They were alone together now, and her attention was all on him, something that Kinoe did not understand. It was clear that she was still inspecting him as if to confirm he was the person she thought she knew. There was a pause between them as he watched her measure his height and nodded with a smile.

"Come with me Tenzo-WHAT?!" she immediately grabbed his hand, pulling him along towards a fallen trunk of a tree. Kinoe let her drag him along, a bit taken aback by how pushy she was being. But he could never understand girls, how they warmed up to him so quickly. Yukimi gently pushed him to stand against the fallen trunk, measuring his height to the marks scratched into it. "See. It's the same. I've been making these marks to measure your height."

"Oh. I see, but-Yukimi enough!" Kinoe was interrupted again, but this time by the older alpha. As Kinoe stared in confusion, Gotta continued to speak, "That boy is NOT Tenzo."

"He is TOO!" Yukimi argued.

"...Who is this, Tenzo?" Kinoe asked.

"He is Yukimi's younger brother. But he is no longer here. We put him in Lord Orochimaru's care three years ago," Gotta explained.

Three years ago? Those words rang in his head as he turned towards those scratch marks. It was most likely that the boy was dead at this point if he had not returned to this village. And that meant that Lord Orochimaru was to blame for his death. Things were starting to make sense.

"Even though we've both been apart for a long time, I still remember what you looked like. And finally, you've come back. I just can't believe that you've come back from Lord Orochimaru's..." Kinoe saw those tears running down the girl's face. He wondered why she was so delusional, why she was so eager to believe in this lie, she was telling herself. He didn't understand why the man was telling him all about their history. Kinoe couldn't comprehend how they could be so trusting. Yukimi looked down, realizing her mistake, "I'm sorry."

"Yukimi...show him around."

They walked in silence as Kinoe followed Yukimi around the almost vacant halls. There wasn't much here except open space. It seemed like a dull lifestyle, something that Kinoe was familiar with as the Foundation wasn't as lively as well. They walked together towards a small grove of trees.

"We use this whole area as our clan's graveyard," Yukimi started to explain as they entered into the grove. The sudden mention of a graveyard poked Kinoe's interested as he did not expect such a field to hold such sorrow. "Instead of using headstones, we plant trees. They say that the soul finds refuge in the trees and provides us with protection."

Kinoe tilted his head as his eyebrows furrowed. He stayed silenced as she continued to talk.

"You see...the ability used to transform out bodies were incomplete. We didn't have total control over our metamorphosis into smoke. Sometimes we'd transform without warning, or just dissipate without turning back into flesh. Members of our clan never lived for very long. You didn't see any elders, did you?"

"No."

"So many died. That's why we planted these trees," there was a pause before Yukimi quickly changed the subject, "but then something amazing happened. Lord Orochimaru found our clan and helped us stabilize our ability with this mark. But unfortunately, this mark wasn't a perfect fit either. He said it was necessary to do more research, that's why Tenzo had to go away. He had to be sent away to Orochimaru to be a test subject..."

Her eyes cast downwards.

"The younger you are, the stronger this power manifests itself. So he needed a young test subject."

"And that left you as the only child left in the clan," Kinoe finally commented.

"It wasn't like he wasn't going to die or anything. At least that's what Lord Orochimaru said. And even if I were to be called up too, I would be able to see everyone...Tenzo too."

Test subjects. Everyone. Lord Orochimaru.

Kinoe stared at the ground as he could somewhat understand where she was coming from. Those distant memories that were foggy within in his head knew very few things, but those words rang in his head. He understood that he was a test subject, Lord Danzo had told him of his history...that he was special, very special.

Like the belief in the Iburi clan, the wood harbored souls and bred life into the world. Transfering their life force from one form into another, much like his kekkei genkai. His wood style jutsu was one of the only jutsu that was able to breed life. It was powerful and hard to control, something that made Kinoe so special. And to be one out of sixty children to survive and be able to wield such jutsu...Kinoe once wished for death. The person he lived for died and he was lost without them until Lord Danzo stepped into his life and gave him a new purpose.

"...Let's go," Yukimi waved Kinoe other, pulling him up into the hollow trunks of the trees. It was like a maze, twisting and turning in every which way that left Kinoe lost.

"What is this?" Kinoe asked, finally engaging in conversation.

"See how these roots twist and turn around to form the ceiling and walls of this passage? The whole interior is made of hollow caves like this one. It gets tight for here on out, but we can still fit..."

"Where are we going?"

"We had a secret hideout here," she explained as they made into a small hole in the wall. They traveled together, crawling into a small pocket towards the surface. There was a light above them, a small crack in the ceiling that allowed the sound of people into the roots. "That crevasse up there leads straight to the outside. We use to come in here all the time to listen to that sound together. We talked about what the outside world was like."

"Why don't you just go out, yourself?"

"Because there's wind. If we were to transform into smoke and be blown away by the breeze, then our bodies will be dispersed. We have to be in a place with no wind, like in caves. More than anything, we loved to come in here to imagine what it was like to be outside."

Kinoe looked over at her, seeing the small spark of memory in her eyes. It seemed like a happy time that she was thinking about. He could understand, being sheltered away into the shadows, into the roots of the cave. The Foundation was very much like the depths of this cave, hidden from the sun and forced to watch from the shadows. Kinoe had only recently ventured into society, to interact in the world so different from his own.

He gently grabbed her hand. Maybe this once, this one time he'll do something selfish. They had time before Orochimaru would arrive. It took a day to get here, and an hour or so wouldn't do them any harm. Kinoe's eyes met those blue ones, determination in his eyes. He shifted gears, he'll take on the facade just once. It would be good practice.

"Let's go outside Yukimi."

"What?"

"Just for an hour, no one would know. Just one hour outside...with Ten-Tenzo," Tenzo was hesitant on using the boy's his name. They both knew deep down inside that he was not the real Tenzo and that the boy was already dead, but they could pretend for just an hour. He could pretend he was Tenzo, to let her see the outside just as much as he wanted to those many years ago.

"...Tenzo," her voice was soft as she repeated the boy's name. Their eyes met each other's own, there was a moment of hesitation, but eventually, she caved in. A smile formed on her face as she nodded her head, "I know the way out, but can I possess your body. It won't hurt...just to get outside since I know the way."

Tenzo nodded his head, watching her disperse into smoke and felt a strong scent of jasmine inhale through his nose. It stung and irritated his senses, to the point that he lost control of his body. He moved without his command, it seemed that Yukimi could really possess his body.

He could only sit back as she took control, moving his limbs through the maze of the tree. Kinoe could feel his mouth stretch wide as Yukimi was enjoying the newly found stamina and strength that Tenzo held. As they exited the tree, Yukimi was screaming in joy as she leaped from branch to branch. It must have been a new experience as Kinoe's body still held his natural reflexes. They never one tumbled to the ground despite her never having done this in her entire life.

"It'll just be the two of us Tenzo. We'll finally be outside and see where all those sounds are coming from," Yukimi screeched with glee as did flips and twirled in the air.

"Together. Just the two of us," Tenzo repeated softly in the back of his mind. What would Tenzo feel? That was what he was thinking. No. He was Tenzo. Tenzo decided that he would be just as happy to be on the surface, alongside his sister. They would go on an adventure together.

"Give me a moment..." Yukimi said as she searched for a place that had no breeze in it. Hopping down, Tenzo felt himself regain control of his body. His chest tightened as he looked at Yukimi's form. She was smiling brightly. Together they could pretend. Together they could pretend that it was just the two of them and the world.

"Come on, let's go!" Yukimi grabbed Kinoe's hand and trotted off towards the small town. There was a smile plastered on her face. The spunk in her step made Tenzo's heart jump as well, to see someone so happy so quickly was something new to him. And it warmed his body knowing that he was the reason for it. "I can't believe I'm finally here! Finally here with you Tenzo! Isn't it amazing! So many people! Oh, something smells so tasty, what can it be, Tenzo!"

Tenzo blinked as he was half listening to her comments of joy. She was very vocal about her feelings, her excitement. And all he could think about was making sure she was happy and safe. His eyes were naturally searching for any ANBU within the area, making sure that they were still safe. But he also noticed how everyone was staring at them, comments of how loud Yukimi was evident. No. He had to stop. Tenzo didn't care about that stuff. Those things didn't matter to them. It was Tenzo's and Yukimi's hour to themselves, together they could do anything within the village. Together with each other, just the two of them: Yukimi and Tenzo. Not Yukimi and Kinoe.

They ventured around the mall, Yukimi possessing people to buy things and experience everyday life in the town. Tenzo just watched, admiring the whimsical adventure of Yukimi doing their first everything. She made her first purchase, using another man's money, to buy a piece of cloth as new clothes. She made her first article of clothing with the ripped piece of fabric. She ate her first dumplings and various kinds of food. She even entered her first eating contest and won it, handing the trophy towards Tenzo. All the while, Tenzo found himself smiling and enjoying his time with Yukimi. Her outgoing nature and lack of social awareness were refreshing as he saw another person who lacked knowledge in everyday life as himself.

So this was everyday life. This was what people felt when they lived their lives. The way the townsfolk just accepted them so quickly, regarding them as only children (not shinobi, but actual children), it was ignorant bliss. Tenzo was slowly learning that such a life was simple, that people were not so concerned about everything around them. Kinoe was beginning to understand how his villagers, how that girl (Kurenai) was so accepting of him that day.

"So, how was it? Did you have fun?" he asked as they sat on the park bench together. Finally taking a break from their adventure together in the town. It was interesting to watch people react, to see all the faces they made and how they handled various situations. It opened Tenzo's eyes of everyday life, and what to expect and what not to expect. It was all information Kinoe could use in the future, as an ANBU operative.

"Yeah, but now that I've seen it myself. It's not as great as I thought it would be."

"What do you mean? Why is that?"

"It's just the festival was different than what I imagined. If I came by myself, I wouldn't have known what to do. But since it was the two of us Tenzo, it was loads of fun!"

"You're right...since it was the two of us," Tenzo pressed his lips together as he thought about those words again. He was hesitant to share information about himself. A part of him told him to keep quiet, that she was an outsider who did not need such information. Yet, she told him everything about herself, her clan, and their beliefs. She was so open, so carefree like everyone in the village. So trusting. To integrate into such standard customs, shouldn't he share information about himself too?

"I was...a test subject too," Kinoe whispered as he cast his facade as Tenzo for a short while. He taking a deep breath as he decided to give it a try. To open up a little bit, "I was poked, prodded, and stared at. It was so painful, I could hardly bear it. And all the others died. When you're all alone, all you ever think about is dying. When there are two of you, the only thing you think about is surviving."

"Do you want to run away somewhere? Together?"

The air was silent between them. The mood had shifted to something tenser.

He made a mistake, he realized. He shared too much. Too much information about himself that was unnecessary. He realized he shouldn't do a thing in the stir of the moment. Eyes widened for a split second as he balled his hands into fists. They needed to get back to the Iburi clan. He shouldn't have gotten too close, he had broken his motto again.

"We have to go back. I have a mission."

"You know what Lord Orochimaru wants, right?"

"...Yes," Kinoe confessed as he had thought about everything he had learned up to that point. There was no question that Lord Orochimaru was interested in Yukimi, after all, he would come back for her eventually. With Tenzo dead, she was the only one left that was of value. For what, Kinoe didn't know. But to sacrifice a child, young Yukimi...Kinoe understood why there were conflicting feelings towards Lord Orochimaru. He felt the same way.

They looked down at the ground in silence. Both of them knew they had their duties, even it was so unpleasant. To think they could just run away together, it was only time that Lord Orochimaru and or Lord Danzo would find them. Yukimi was a precious carrier of a unique bloodline just the same as Kinoe, they were valuable to the point their lives would be in danger for the rest of their lives if they chose to run away.

"We should head back Tenzo, I'm just glad to have spent this last day with you," Yukimi smiled so softly at him as if to reassure him that this was her decision. That she wanted this choice, "Lord Orochimaru would arrive at the village anytime now. And I have to be there in order for the next generation to live."

"Yukimi..." Kinoe softly whispered as she stood up. She was so strong, confident even. Something that Kinoe only wished that he was as well.

"Let's go Tenzo, we have to greet Lord Orochimaru."

"Right."

Kinoe quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him as he picked her up princess style. He remembered the way back, so it was easy to allow her body to rest from such a long hour. They traveled in silence, nothing much to say as they both knew what was to come when they arrived back at the clan. No doubt they would be scolded, or else they would meet Lord Orochimaru straight away.


	7. Jasmine and Smoke (Part III)

**Cinnamon and Smoke**

by Duke Aster Williams

**Note: **This is basically a retelling of the Iburi Clan's Downfall except without Kakashi in it. Author feels cheap for ripping off the Kakashi's Anbu Arc for the past chapters, but promises there is meaning in all of this. Also split into three chapters due to length.

* * *

**Jasmine and Smoke (Part III)**

They held hands, walking into the entrance of the secret passage together as they looked for anyone there. The atmosphere was calm and cold, just like when Kinoe first entered this place earlier. But there was something different this time, he wouldn't find the faint scent of jasmine anywhere. The presence of their alpha, Gotta, was nowhere to be seen and instead the lingering smell of smoke was growing stronger.

Kinoe squinted his eyes as he noticed a strange pile of rocks littering the ground. There was a whiff of a putrid scent and a thick scent of smoke and iron. His eyes adjusted fast as he realized the pile of rocks was corpses, and there was a dark presence in the distance. The flash of golden-colored eyes met his own, and Kinoe felt like he was staring at death itself.

"Ah-!"

Kinoe quickly covered Yukimi's mouth and pulled her close to him. She finally realized there was a dark presence in front of them and her eyes have caught the sight of dead bodies littering the floor. He knew she was going to make a loud noise from the sheer shock of the sight, something he couldn't allow to happen. It was only natural she was breathing heavily, eyes wide with fear as the stench of death was starting to linger the halls.

His back was pressed up against the stone, head turned to catch any movement within the dim lighting. Kinoe was thankful that the danger had not gone straight for them, yet. The clan was dead, there was no one to save except for Yukimi. This sacrifice she was doing was useless now. Kinoe had to protect her, keep her alive. He couldn't let her die. He closed his eyes, thinking back at the other child in the tube. He couldn't let her die, again.

"We need to run."

Kinoe whispered in Yukimi's ear as he didn't dare move. The fear was slowly creeping up his body as well. The aura within the hidden base was cold, off-putting that his instincts were telling him to run. It was telling him to take Yukimi far away from this place as possible.

"No!"

Yukimi gasped as she turned towards Tenzo and looked up at him in fear. She was scared. Her body was trembling, he could tell that she wanted to run away too. Like they did when they went to go spend time in the town. To pretend that they never came back...to pretend her clan was still alive and well.

"Yukimi. We have to run."

"No, Tenzo! I have...I have to..."

Tears were starting to well up at the corner of her eyes. Her nose was scrunching up as she was trying to keep her composure. It was a losing battle, and it was only a matter of time before they would be found out.

"We can still run. We can still..."

Kinoe held her shoulders, trying to comfort her as she sobbed. Her arms were covered in tears and snot, it was all too much at once. They stay there in their spot, being as quiet as they could. The sound of people dying was still going, but who knows how long that was going to last.

"No! I can't...Tenzo, please."

"Yukimi I won't-"

"Tenzo. Run away. Get out of here."

She pleaded as she was slowly regaining composure. Yukimi was breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself down. It was working, but it was evident that one move and she was going to break. Kinoe pressed his lips together as he tried to stay strong for the two of them. He knew that if he let his emotions show, then she'd fall apart.

It was like they were frozen in time, staring at each other for one last moment. Hands were still holding each other, fingers intertwined as the air was thickening in anticipation. Eyes never blinked. Lips were parted to try and breath steadily. If only this moment could last forever.

"Well then, it must be your blood or nothing."

A dark voice whispered so close to them as death peered around the corner. Time seemed to move so slowly as Kinoe pushed Yukimi onto the ground. He needed to get her away from this man. He needed to protect her. His body moved on his own, fingers reached down, hooking around the ring of the kunai and twirled it to grip the handled. A hand moved to block any attack coming towards him, but it was all useless.

A screech would echo in the halls of the room as Kinoe was slammed against the stone. His face was pressed firmly against the rock and kunai dropped to the ground with a clink. It was only natural for him to try to escape, but his body refused to move as he realized he had been paralyzed. Eyes stared forward at the stone, blind to what was going on behind him. He was not able to see the man named Orochimaru, he could not see Yukimi anymore. And with a blink, the only motion he could do, time seemed to speed up.

"Let Tenzo go! Yukimi! Please! No! It's me you want! Run!"

Their voices meshed together as they were rendered useless. Children pleading with something much stronger than them and could do what it wanted. The hands pulling at the pale arms of death were useless. The tears running down the child's cheeks did not move death. There was nothing they could say as they were at death's mercy.

"My my, what a turn of events. What is one more death to you when this happened all because you were gone?"

Those golden eyes of death glanced over at the discarded corpses on the ground. Their deaths were all due to the girl's own selfish desires. If she had accepted her fate and stayed in line, then perhaps they would have been spared. It was the fact that Yukimi broke, tears falling down as the weight of guilt overtook her.

"Please. Just let Tenzo go."

It was the last plea the two children would give. Silence overtook the room as both of them waited for death to decide. The stillness was haunting, the air was crisp and cold, and the stench of the recently deceased was lingering the halls.

"I suppose I'll grant this last wish for your cooperation."

It seemed that death was swayed by such words. However, Kinoe knew that death was no so merciful, it was blind to compassion and bonds. All he could do was listen to the sounds behind him as he was paralyzed against the wall. There was a hissing of a serpent and a shrill cry of a young girl in pain.

His own dark eyes were wide with emptiness, tears had all dried up ever since he was pressed against the cold stone. They have completed their duties, the ones that they were assigned to do. Yukimi had given her blood to help Orochimaru escape, and Kinoe had made sure the sannin had a means of escaping.

There was a moment of silence between Kinoe and the man who murdered the Iburi clan. A moment of panic set in as he didn't know if he was going to be left here to die as well, a slow and painful death as he would starve. But it seemed that death had other plans, his time wasn't up just yet. Kinoe could feel the cold presence of the man behind him, stepping just into Kinoe's field of vision.

"Now, you must be my darling child. I could recognize that scent of cedarwood anywhere."

He felt those cold fingers caress his cheek and turned his head every which way without any effort. The face of death was a beautiful one, something that Kinoe couldn't help but stare blankly at. Those golden-colored eyes bore into his soul, analyzing him as if he were passing judgment of life or death.

"It's a shame that I had to take the life of your little girlfriend, but such relationships are meaningless to keep..."

Those words were like silk, embedding into Kinoe's mind as he could feel his fingers and toes start to move. Whatever jutsu that kept him paralyzed was slowly fading away. But was still caught in the other's gaze, his will to fight had disappeared moments ago. There was no point in doing anything as Yukimi was already dead.

"...everyone dies in the end. All you can do is hold your head up high and move on."

Kinoe's eyes threatened to blink. His vision was blurred by the glossiness of his eyes. He knew that tears were trying to fall, but he had long abandoned any emotions at this point. It seemed that the words of the other's were sinking in. And his duty as an ANBU of the Foundation's motto was reappearing in his mind. The second person he had cared about in his life was now gone, and he couldn't protect her. It was meaningless to hold such bonds to people as it only brought pain.

"You did well, Kinoe. Danzo and I are very proud of you, now be a good boy and tell Danzo I shall make him some rice for dinner as a reward for doing as he was told."

That smile on the sannin's face as a cruel one, so easily mistaken for a motherly one. The face the sannin held was one that Kinoe saw when adults look at their children affectionately. It was one that Kinoe did not understand but knew that he craved. But he could only nod his head in silence, unable to speak in fear of letting his voice crack.

He felt those fingers ruffle his hair, and he felt those lips be pressed against his forehead. It was a strange interaction, almost surreal as the situation of this whole mission. He wanted to hide away, to crawl into the earth and forget everything. He didn't want these emotions anymore.

"Now be a good boy while I'm gone, and remember. I'm making rice for you and Danzo for dinner...and give these people a proper burial, I cannot stay here any longer. It's a shame because here I thought we could spend some time bonding as parent and child my dear Kinoe~"

And with those words, the sannin disappeared into the distance. The feeling of the paralysis jutsu had faded, and it left Kinoe standing there alone. His body moved on its own as his mind was still blank from what events had just occurred. Fingers moved to form hand signs, letting the bodies sink into the ground.

He started from the back and made his way towards the entrance. It was only when he came to the young girl's body did he pause for a moment. Her face was different from the rest of them. Where all thus far had their face distorted in a scream, there was a peaceful smile on her face. Kinoe's stomach turned as he let the body sink into the ground.

How pathetic. It was a shame that she had to die, but his mission was complete, and that was all that mattered.

Kinoe made his way outside and let the ground crush itself, sealing the small underground village in the dirt below. There was a low rumble as the enormous tree's leaves fell to the ground. The Iburi clan was erased from history. There was no girl named Yukimi. And there was undoubtedly no more Tenzo. He was dubbed Kinoe of the Foundation. He had cast away his identity as Tenzo as he was now dead and served no purpose.

He had no name. He had no feelings. He had no past. He had no future. There were only the missions.


	8. Snakes Don't Sweat (Part I)

**Cinnamon and Smoke**

by Duke Aster Williams

**Note: **Change in chapter update system. Chapters with parts will be posted once a day instead of all at once. So Part I will be posted on Friday, Part II on Saturday, so on and so forth. Also...probs a temporary title.

* * *

**Snakes Don't Sweat (Part I)**

The council room was tight due to all four of them crowding around the poor excuse of a coffee table. Hiruzen would have to remodel the place to accommodate all of them. But that was a matter for another time. Right now, they are focused on the legendary sannin that is currently trying to slip through their borders. Koharu and Homura were both irritated that Hiruzen has failed to recapture his student, but Danzo already knew that he didn't have the heart to do such a thing. It was times like these that Hiruzen knew that Danzo was indeed his best friend, they knew each other like the back of their hands. No matter how different their ideas were...

"It worries me that Orochimaru is on the loose, he is too good at covering his trail," Hiruzen grumbled as he furrowed his brows and tapped his finger against the arm of the chair that he was sitting in. They were all anticipating an ANBU to confirmed the recapture of Orochimaru. However, as the minutes and hours pass, there was no doubt that the snake sannin had slipped through the borders.

"Well if the _Hokage _is **unable **to execute a _**SIMPLE** _mission as to stop a ninja from becoming rouge, then he should force the rogue ninja's mate to take responsibility as his mate and track him down," Koharu said as she glared at the Third Hokage. It was evident that she was one who didn't hold her tongue when it came to urgent matters. It was something that Hirezen liked, but it was a double-edged sword as the council held ideals that conflicted his own. "You **do** have the power as Hokage to do such a thing. _Jiraiya_ is more than old enough to start taking responsibility as a mated alpha."

"Yes. But we all are aware that they are only mates biologically, not within our legal documents," Hirezen reminded the council.

"They are still mates, and have been for more than a decade! Documented or undocumented, Jiraiya is also one of our own shinobi. If not as his mate, then as Orochimaru's comrade and fellow shinobi! He is the only one capable of truly tracking him down," Koharu snapped at the Third before her eyes diverged towards Danzo, who has risen his hand to interject.

"Orochimaru will seek Jiraiya out eventually, it is best to keep tabs on Jiraiya. Orochimaru is not a man who would just mate with anyone, he is too smart to let anyone hold such power over him," Danzo suggested as he tried to give a better solution to the problem. Mostly one that would be in his favor as the ANBU would be most effective in such a situation.

"Jiraiya is not a child that needs to be babysat," Hiruzen was reluctant to do such a thing. Even if he knew that the two of them were right. They needed to get Orochimaru under a strict watch.

"Yes, but Orochimaru needs to be dealt with in some way or another," Koharu began, "As much as we trust Jiraiya and his own decisions, this is Orochimaru we are talking about. We have let our sannin do what they wish without any tabs on them. And look where that has gotten us!"

She threw her hands up in the air before she began to count on her fingers, "First Tsunade has left with Shizune, disappearing to who knows where. Jiraiya only comes back here when Orochimaru was still working within our ranks, but otherwise, he's been AWOL. And now, NOW Orochimaru has not only disgraced our village but is wandering around without a chain. He holds too many of our dark secrets to let him free."

"Koharu!" Homura finally spoke up as he looked over at his alpha mate. The air was tense as the lingering of smoke was becoming more apparent within the room.

"Hiruzen, leave the issue with Orochimaru to me. He was under my command for quite a while and I although I do not know all the secrets he was keeping, I have a good idea of where to look," Danzo suggested as the air had settled for a good few moments.

"That is very generous of you Danzo, am I to assume that you were unaware of the crimes he had committed?" Hiruzen glared at Danzo, eyes looking for any doubt within his trust with Danzo.

"I was well aware of many, but not all. You forget that I am not afraid to get my hands dirty as well for the sake of the Leaf," Danzo glared back as he knew that Hiruzen was keeping a sharp eye on him. Now not only was he well aware that Danzo had tried to assassinate him, but there was also his relationship with Orochimaru. At the surface, the sannin was apart of the Foundation and worked as one of their core researchers. Danzo had been in charge of many actions that are considered heinous crimes, but like he said, it was all for the sake of the Leaf. It was something that Hiruzen sincerely appreciated of his dear friend, where Hiruzen knew that he was too soft...Danzo has always been willing to pick up the burden. Yet...

"Were you aware of Orochimaru continuing the Hashirama Project?" Hiruzen went straight to the point, as all eyes were now on Danzo. This was the first time that the other two members of the council had heard of the reasoning behind Hiruzen's suspicions of Orochimaru. With the tidbit from Kakashi about a user of the wood release and the questioning of all those missing persons ten years ago...the Third hated pointing fingers at people when it was only speculation. But he knew that Danzo wasn't one to give information so freely.

"That was something I was unaware of, the secret lair you found with all those corpses was the first I've seen. However, I am also questioning some of the research Orochimaru has provided us over the past decades," Danzo answered simply.

"I see," Hiruzen nodded his head as he took the answers. He was not one to cause too much tension within the room, many things were best untouched. And he did not want to get into a fight about the crimes Orochimaru has done as he was well aware that Danzo and himself were just as guilty.

"Let me take care of the issues revolving around Orochimaru. He was a member of the Foundation, and I am sure some secrets are best kept out of the light. Even from those within the ANBU directly under your supervision."

"I trust that you will not withhold any information from me Danzo."

"This is for the sake of the village. And it is best if the Foundation keeps its secrets," Danzo thanked Hiruzen's trust in his own way. The Third Hokage was well aware that Danzo was a very prideful man, one that did not give out his "pleases" and "thank yous" so easily. This was the best he could get, and it was something that he cherished. Even if he wasn't happy about Danzo being able to hide information from him, he knew that the majority of what the Foundation does for the Leaf was much more valuable than learning every single little dark secret.

"I understand," Hiruzen nodded his head as the other two council members sat there and agreed as well. It was typical for Hiruzen and Danzo to take over conversations with Koharu interjecting every once in a while. Homura only spoke when needed, but there was no doubt that the other two council members preferred Danzo. At times, Hiruzen wished that Homura would side with him more, but it couldn't be helped. They were all here in the best interest of the village, and he was glad to have friends who could help him in the areas he lacked. "I suppose this meeting is adjourned then."

They all bowed towards each other, Koharu and Homura taking their leave immediately. The two of them were always the first ones to leave. Danzo was often one to linger behind, staying only to share information with Hiruzen when he didn't feel the need to council the other two members. This was one of those times it seems.

"Hiruzen, I do recall one base within the Land of the Sea. I will set up a two-man team from the Foundation to help investigate if you wish to send some of your own," Danzo said as he stopped right next to Hiruzen's side. Their eyes didn't need to meet as the Third Hokage just mused over the thought for a few moments.

"I see, I shall send two of my own to the Foundation for details of the investigation," Hiruzen answered as he heard Danzo walking away. It was a kind gesture that he would take. He didn't realize that Orochimaru had stationed a base so close to the Hidden Mist Village and he certainly wasn't going to question what he was doing there or how Danzo knew about that particular one. There will most likely be tension if ANBU were found within the area, but if they remained out of sight and cause no problems, then things would be settled without any troubles. And it wasn't like the Land of the Sea was within the Mist's territory. But it caused Hiruzen to worry. If Orochimaru had a base outside of the Land of Fire, then who knows how many he had in total.

* * *

"Kinoe..." Kinoto was hesitant to approach the young omega for the first time in his entirety of knowing the kid. It has been about half a decade since they met and have been partners all throughout that time. There has been no time that he ever hesitated to talk to the child, but the way the young omega was standing...it threw Kinoto off. In fact, it threw everyone else off within the Foundation.

It had been no more than a day since he had reported back to the Foundation. Orochimaru had slipped through the borders and was who knows where at this point in time. However, there was a shift in Kinoe's presence. The atmosphere changed as soon as he walked into the room.

There were no words spoken as Kinoe turned his head towards the older alpha. It was the way those eyes stared blankly at him, that stoic face that irked Kinoto to the bone. To have eyes so lifeless, so dead, Kinoto swallowed a large wad of saliva. He was Kinoe's partner and had to find out what was wrong.

"How was...uh...the mission?" Kinoto could hear the nervousness in his own voice. He knew that this was more than just his regular nerves getting ahold of him. It was the lack of anything in the air that put him on edge. Everyone knew the effect of an omega's pheromones. It was more powerful and potent than an alpha's, and an omega who knew how to control their pheromones could control the whole room...just like Kinoe was doing right now.

"...Successful," that simple answer. The way Kinoe reported how the mission went was uncanny. His voice was flat and how his presence was able to just neutralize all the tension emitting by everyone in the room only rose the irritation within Kinoto's body.

"I mean, uh good! Did uh...anything in-uh...in-uh particular happen?... By chance?" Kinoto tugged a smile awkwardly as he rubbed his fingers together. His stance shifted to one side as he tried to calm himself down. Usually, he would be able to mask his nervousness, but the calm air and rising tension were making his body agitated more and more.

"No," another simple answer. But there was a pause, a small shift in a gaze as Kinoto was able to see Kinoe's thinking face. It was something minimal and minor, but it was the gaze Kinoe held when he had something else to say. It was the only thing that indicated that there was still his Kinoe left inside. "Some people died. It was rather unfortunate, but it could not be helped."

Those words struck a chord with Kinoto. How easy Kinoe was able to say those words and the way he looked so dead. There was no doubt that the deaths of those people affected Kinoe, but it didn't make any sense. It was not a week ago that Kinoe was prepared to take the life of the Third Hokage. He had witness death before from previous missions, although Kinoe had not killed anyone directly at that point.

Kinoto blinked as his lips were pressed together. Did Kinoe kill his first person this mission? Perhaps, but he still doubted Kinoe would be traumatized by killing someone when he was fully prepared to kill another person already.

"Are you...okay?" Kinoto was hesitant with his words. Not sure how Kinoe would handle them.

"Yes. I must report to Lord Danzo. If that is all, then I shall be going now," Kinoe turned without a goodbye. As soon as the young omega had left the room, the blast of pheromones came back. There was a lingering scent of smoke, very faint, but it irritated his nose.

"Something must have happened..." the soft voice was heard behind him as Kinoto nodded his head in agreement. Hinoto was the only one willing to approach him at this moment. Mostly because all the other alphas were intimidated by the overwhelming presence Kinoe had, and betas like herself were practically immune to those pheromones. She picked at the red earrings on her ears, "But this is typical of all young Foundation ANBU."

"Yeah, but Kinoe is different. Was different. He is Lord Danzo's son," Kinoto said as he closed his lips. They knew that the pressure from Lord Danzo was different for Kinoe compared to everyone else. "He was so eager to be on that mission. And he was prepared to complete it without any hesitation. To think that some lives lost would have impacted him so...I doubt that's the real reason..."

"It was still his first time taking a life, you must remember that," Hinoto reminded the other, but it only confused Kinoto more. It didn't make sense to him, but he supposed Hinoto saw something that he could not. Kinoto sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose you do bring up a point," Kinoto dismissed her words but knew that he'd think about them later that night.

* * *

"The mission was a success. However, the Iburi clan was completely eradicated by Orochimaru," Kinoe stood in front of Lord Danzo with hands at his side, eyes facing forward and appeared more like a statue than anything else. It was something that Danzo noticed right away as he had been watching over Kinoe for a long time. However, there was still that small pause that Kinoe held, that small inhale through the lips as his eyes glanced away for a brief moment. "Orochimaru left a message for you saying, and I quote, 'I am making rice for you and Danzo for dinner.'"

With that Kinoe was finished with his report. He closed his lips and continued to look forward. It was something that concerned Danzo as he realized how much Orochimaru had affected the child. This was the reason why he wasn't so enthusiastic that he had been so careless to let Orochimaru find out about his surviving test subject. How the sannin found out, Danzo was still trying to figure that out, but what was done is done.

"I see," Danzo nodded his head as he thought for a few moments, refusing to dismiss Kinoe just yet. There was a moment of silence as Danzo was deep in thought. Arms were crossed as his head was lowered, mulling over the words. Eventually, he leaned forward, and his eyes were trained on Kinoe now, seeing if there was anything that he could pick up on. To find out what really happened. "Tell me Kinoe, was Orochimaru the one who killed the Iburi clan?"

"Yes."

"And what happened to the bodies?"

"I was asked to, and I quote, 'give these people a proper burial.'"

"Was there a reason why he decided to kill all of them?"

"...Yes."

The brief hesitation caught Danzo's attention as it was the only indication of Kinoe's change in behavior. Danzo narrowed his eye as he continued to analyze the young omega in front of him. He looked for any changes in the air but found nothing. Nothing. The fact that were was nothing made Danzo worried, concerned even more so as it reminded him so much of Orochimaru. The sannin was able to erase his entire presence, just like Kinoe was doing.

"The young girl was missing when Orochimaru arrived in the village. He drained all the members of their blood in hopes to use it to escape the village, but it was futile. By the time I was able to return the girl for Orochimaru to use, the clan was already dead," Kinoe continued as he took Danzo's silence as an indication that he wished for Kinoe to elaborate.

Danzo furrowed his eyebrows, "How did the young girl go missing, Kinoe?"

"..." there was a pause as Kinoe's hesitation surfaced once more. "She wanted to..." another shift in his gaze as he corrected himself, "We decided to go outside to the town nearby as she has never been there before..."

And there was the confession. It was a small one, but it painted the picture that Danzo needed to piece everything together. To hand-deliver a person Kinoe temporarily cared about to their death was the reasoning behind his behavior, and it intrigued Danzo's interest.

Yes, there were times when the Foundation had to deliver their fellow shinobi to their death. But their bonds have always been severed as they were not considered "fellow shinobi" at that point. For one reason or another, they had abandoned the Leaf and were deemed to be rogue ninjas. The Leaf prided themselves on their loyalty to the Leaf and their citizens.

Yet, Kinoe had willingly let a person he had bonded with a die on purpose. The girl was hardly an enemy, and although she was not a member of the Leaf, in a child's mind, they were more than that. There was no doubt that Kinoe had let his emotions get the best of him, he was only a child.

"And you were aware that she was the key to complete your mission?" Danzo asked as he leaned back, crossing his arms as he looked at Kinoe.

"Yes. We understood our duties and completed the mission," Kinoe said flatly. Any hesitation in his voice was gone. It was only for a few seconds, a shift in gears that Danzo read like an open book.

"I see. Come here," Danzo raised a hand for Kinoe to step closer to him. Pulling the traumatized child towards him, he gave this small amount of affection. It was saved only for Kinoe, after all, the child was more than just a son to him. Fingers threaded through those brunet locks. "You did well Kinoe. I am proud of you."

There was silence between them, but it only lasted for a few moments. He could feel Kinoe bury his face into the sleeve of his shirt. The uncontrollable gasps of air and shakiness of his breath turned into sobs. The soft shuffle of movement outside the door told Danzo that there were some of his operatives worried about Kinoe, no doubt Kinoto and Kane were amongst them. But now it was only Danzo and Kinoe at the moment, alone for Kinoe's own sake.

They stayed like that for moments. The weakness in Kinoe was always his emotions, it was something that Danzo understood was going to always affect him. Yet, he knew that this would be the last time Kinoe would allow his emotions to cloud his vision. The reputation of the Blood Mist village was a passing thought in his mind. Although the young child did not directly kill the young Iburi clan member, he did hand her over to death when he did not have to do so. Perhaps the Blood Mist was onto something with their inhumane graduation ceremony, but even so. His eyes shifted to the crying child.

"Is he...is he really my parent?" those words were spoken so softly that Danzo had almost missed them. His nose twitched as he rubbed Kinoe's back gently. He didn't really want to answer that question, not that they really talked about Kinoe's past that much despite being open to him about it.

"Orochimaru was the one who infused the First Hokage's DNA into yours," Danzo confessed, not that it was a massive secret in the first place. He was open about Kinoe's heritage, even showed him the burial grounds of all the children who had died for the experiment.

There was another pause. Clearly, Kinoe did not know what to make of this information.

"But he abandoned that project, and to that, I am grateful for I would have not found you Kinoe," Danzo started as he put his other hand on the child's shoulders. He leaned back to look at the redness on the child's face. It was not the face of a shinobi, but rather a confused child so lost in this world. "Your home is here in the Leaf, under the shade and deep within the roots of this village. The Foundation is a place you can always return to, to me as I have raised you like my own, Kinoe."

A gentle squeeze to the shoulders was all Danzo would give the child. He could not coddle Kinoe, he could not give him too much special treatment. In the end, Danzo was the head of the Foundation and ANBU operatives, save for those directly under the Hokage. Unlike the place where Hiruzen thrived, Danzo lived in the shadows where they sucked up all the life and allowed for the tree to survive. Such concepts of family and friends only extended so far...

"I...understand," the soft sniffled from the child was noticed. Kinoe was trying to regain composure, to stand up tall and forget the outburst of emotions he had given. Emotions were counter-productive within the Foundation, they had no time for hatred, sorrow, anger, or even happiness or love. "Thank you...sir, for everything."

"You are dismissed," Danzo let his hands slide down the child's arms, the last form of any comfort he could give before Kinoe bowed and disappeared. He had no time to be concerned about Kinoe's well being, he knew the child was still learning and he must be able to handle situations on his own. And there was the matter of Orochimaru...


	9. Snakes Don't Sweat (Part II)

**Cinnamon and Smoke**

by Duke Aster Williams

**Note: **Still...probs a temporary title. Author is _soo_ good at coming up with code names, and probably picked words that don't mean what they think they mean. The Espionage Division uses code names themed around colors. Yes.

Kinoe: Kurocha - Dark Brown/Dark Tea

Tatsuma Aburame: Aoiro - Blue

Kabuto: Giniro - Silver

Orochimaru: Makkuro - Very Black

* * *

**Snakes Don't Sweat (Part II)**

Kinoe eyed the famous Aburame clan member next to him and immediately noticed the blue marking on the other's right cheek. He knew this man from not only his shifts guarding the Foundation but also his reputation. He was the lead Foundation operative within the Espionage Division. And being trained to lead the party at only age twenty-two years old, Kinoe knew that Lord Danzo was always one to find prodigies so quickly.

However, it was still strange to think that a member of the Aburame clan was the Foundation's lead spy and held that specific position for years now. The Aburame tribe was quickly recognized by not only their attire but also the way they are limited to their co-dependence jutsu of insects. But perhaps, that was what made the Aburame clan member's legacy even more impressive. To be able to infiltrate and gather intel effortlessly **DESPITE** being from such an iconic clan...

"Orochimaru is making his way to the Land of Rice Fields, but I doubt that he will not stay there long as it is still a small developing country. It is imperative that you find him and ensure we maintain contact with him," Lord Danzo began as he finished up writing on the scroll laid out in front of him. His fingers rolled it up and tied it tight before sealing it with a jutsu. "This will be a long term operation as he is no longer welcomed within the Leaf. His research and connections to the Leaf are too dangerous to let him go off on his own. Unfortunately, due to the circumstances, I am putting Kinoe in charge of this party as requested by Orochimaru himself."

Kinoe blinked once at the news of being put in charge of such a critical mission. Especially after considering his past failures and limited experience in anything. He had only been on two Foundation missions thus far. The first one was a complete disaster and the second one ended in the destruction of an entire clan, which he could only presume was all apart of the plan. However, he still lacked the tack and experiences to carry on such a task.

"However, due to Kinoe's lack of experience, Aoiro, I entrust you to not only lead this operation until you deem Kinoe worthy of taking over but also I entrust him to be your sole disciple. There is no doubt that Orochimaru has refound his interest in his abandoned project, but Kinoe is much more precious than all others that Orochimaru has taken a shine to..." Lord Danzo's eyes glanced over to the Aburame clan member as it was directed at him. Yet, Kinoe knew that he needed to hear this as well. It was a sly warning of what Orochimaru planned on doing as he requested Kinoe's specific leadership within this whole operation. Orochimaru was as manipulative as the serpents he summons. Kinoe had met the man first hand, and he learned how easily the snake sannin could sugarcoat his words, and despite Kinoe's loyalty to the Foundation and Lord Danzo...there was no doubt that Kinoe could fall for those lies if he weren't prepared.

"Understood," both Aoiro and Kinoe spoke in unison.

"The sooner you leave, the more likely we will be able to catch up to him. The Feudal Lord of the Land of Rice Fields is an ally to Orochimaru, he will seek refuge there. However, the Leaf has yet to officially recognize the Land of Rice Fields, and I cannot always trust Orochimaru's words. Be on your guard. And Kinoe..."

There was a pause as Kinoe looked up to make eye contact with Danzo as this was directed at him.

"You are forbidden from using wood style jutsu until further instructions. You are now dismissed," Lord Danzo concluded with those final warnings.

The two operatives disappeared out the door, standing there for a moment as they collected themselves. Kinoe took in a deep breath through his nose before exhaling and looking up at the man now mentoring him. There was so much going on now that Orochimaru has escaped. It seemed like he was being thrown into this shinobi world his all too quickly. But what was he to expect? And to add having his primary form of jutsu restricted. Kinoe looked down at his hands before clenching them.

"Aoiro-sensei. Kinoe," the familiar voice of Kanoe was heard. Kinoe looked up to see both Kanoe and Kinoto were standing before them. Even behind all their stoic faces, it was clear that the two Foundation captains were curious to know why a member of the Espionage Division was here...and with Kinoe.

"Kinoe will be temporarily under my tutelage in the Espionage Division," Aoiro was brief with his words.

"I see. Please look after Kinoe, sensei."

"Please watch over my partner, Aoiru-san."

Both Kinoto and Kanoe bowed towards the Aburame member simultaneously.

* * *

"Jiraiya, the council is concerned about Orochimaru. As you know, they are putting pressure on your status as his mate to find and recapture him," Hiruzen said as he smoked his pipe, one hand behind his back and looking out towards the Leaf. He couldn't bear the sight of his student, the same guilt of being too weak was too much to witness.

"Yes, I know. But I just can't believe that Orochimaru would just abandon all his research and his ties to the Leaf so easily," Jiraiya sighed as he leaned against the desk, turning his back to his former teacher and crossed his arms.

"Yes, he's always been a troubled child. But he's considered a criminal and a rogue ninja," Hiruzen reminded his student. Even in the back of his mind, he didn't want to think that he had taught a future criminal. It went against his beliefs and his teachings, how Orochimaru ended up that way, he couldn't understand.

"You know just as well as I know that Orochimaru isn't that kind of person! He isn't that foolish to think of ever making an enemy of the Leaf!" Jiraiya raised his voice as the last comment struck a nerve. It was too close to ever think that Orochimaru was even capable of doing such heinous things. Sure, the snake sannin was always more extreme and less forgiving, but underneath it all was a scared child.

"I'm fighting to keep him out of the bingo book, trust me Jiraiya. But what we were able to salvage...what I saw with my own two eyes, that facility was infested with just...horrific things," Hiruzen set down his pipe. His lips pressed together as he closed his eyes. He didn't see much when they caught Orochimaru. Hiruzen has been good at keeping himself away from death. Usually, he let Danzo take care of the more unforgivable tasks. He thought that he could handle the sight himself, that he could convince Orochimaru to change or to at least stop what he was doing. Hiruzen knew deep down that Orochimaru cared too much about his work that he'd rather die fighting than giving in.

"He must have been framed. Or...or, he was forced into a corner by someone. Orochimaru must have had help to achieve any of that," Jiraiya argued, slamming his hands against the wooden desk and curled his fingers into fists. He drew in a shaky breath as he punched the wood. "He had to be set up. Perhaps yes, he did have a hand in a small part of it but just didn't know...didn't know how deep he was in this whole mess. Someone could easily take advantage of him...Orochimaru couldn't-"

"Jiraiya!" Hiruzen stopped Jiraiya from continuing. Both of them knew that Orochimaru was too cleaver to find himself caught up in someone else's schemes. And even if he did, then Orochimaru would have eliminated the threat himself.

There was a moment of silence between them. Both of them continued to not look at one another, too ashamed in failing their mission. Their view on Orochimaru has always been skewed, trying to see the best in him. They both knew how gifted the snake sannin was and how well he was at everything he tried. He was a genius, a beautiful shinobi who deep down feared death. No. That wasn't quite right. Orochimaru hated death, the concept of life and death was something he refused to believe in. After seeing death first hand over and over again, it wasn't surprising how Orochimaru took to war. He became cold, almost distant. It was his way of coping.

Hiruzen sighed, finally turning towards his student but kept his gaze on the floor.

"At least keep an eye on him. And report his locations to me once in a while. I won't order anyone to take action, but make sure he doesn't do anything...drastic," the Third Hokage whispered softly.

"...I-I can't," Jiraiya shifted his gaze. Orochimaru was hard to track if he didn't want to be found. Even their top tracking teams struggled to know where he was in their own village. And to have to keep tabs on Tsunade as well...it was all too much. Yet, he knew that he was the only one who could do it.

"Please Jiraiya..." Hiruzen frowned as he didn't really want to pressure Jiraiya into this corner. Out of everyone, Hiruzen knew that Jiraiya and Orochimaru were not traditional mates in the slightest. Jiraiya was head over heels for Tsunade and considers Orochimaru a good friend. To take on the task of being Orochimaru's mate in order for Orochimaru to make a name for himself, it was something Jiraiya could do for his comrade. Something that Orochimaru certainly takes advantage of, but Hiruzen understood the sannin's strange feelings. "...You're the only person I can trust with this."

"Just this once," Jiraiya caved in.

"Is it too much to ask to have someone accompany you?"

"The more people there are, the more likely Orochimaru will find out."

"He was a trusted member of Team Minato."

"...Are you talking about the Hatake kid?"

"Yes. He needs proper guidance. After all the deaths he's seen..." the Third Hokage trailed off.

Jiraiya pressed his lips together. This was already getting out of hand. He didn't want to try and track Orochimaru down again, not this early at least. It had only been a day or so since the sannin left. And not only was he giving into his former teacher's request, but he was also asked to babysit a kid as well. He sighed.

He knew of the Hatake's experience with death. It was so much like Orochimaru's, though probably much worse. His father committed suicide, he watched as his friends died in front of him, one of them by his own hands, and now his former mentor's death...Jiraiya gave in once again. He didn't want to see another Orochimaru, another broken genius.

"This is for Minato..."

"Thank you, Jiraiya."

"Anytime Sarutobi-sensei."

"Enter," Danzo called out to the omega and alpha captains for them to come in. It seemed that they were both irritated by the way the air shifted so suddenly. Danzo knew his operatives well, all too well, as he could see the slight tension within both Kinoto's and Kanoe's bodies. "You may speak freely of what's on your mind."

"Lord Danzo what are you thinking, sending Kinoe into the Espionage Division when he just presented?!" Kanoe was quick to answer. His voice was raised as soon as he was allowed to speak his mind. It was clear that his own thoughts were getting the best of him, but someone had to say what everyone was thinking within the Foundation. Of course, quickly after both of the captains pressed their lips together tightly and were both wide-eyed with fear. Even if they had the freedom to speak their minds, Danzo was a man who didn't do anything to haphazardly.

"We all are concerned about Kinoe. But he is a member of the Foundation, not a child to be coddled and sheltered," Danzo said as he stared at the two Foundation captains. He folded his hands behind his back as he stared up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. "It was a mistake to have released him on a mission so early. The results of it not only surface Orochimaru's research but also allowed for Orochimaru's escape AND newfound interest in Kinoe."

Those words perked the interest of Kanoe and Kinoto. They were well aware of Kinoe's origin, after all, they were the ones who helped find him in the first place. It was no secret that Orochimaru was a man who easily obsessed over things that he finds of value. And to have the sannin have his attention skewed on their fellow Foundation operative, the two captains swallowed.

"However, that is in the past, and we must abide by the game Orochimaru wishes to play. That is until he gets bored once again. As soon as another shiny new toy comes into the light, Kinoe will just have to endure," Danzo concluded as Kinoto and Kanoe both closed their eyes in understanding. Despite how powerful and influential Danzo was, the snake sannin was on a whole different level of manipulation. Like the serpents, he was cunning and slippery. He could quickly influence people to cave into his demands. And it was easier to work with the sannin rather than against him. It made Orochimaru more pliable and forgiving.

"In the meantime, Kinoto. You and Hinoe will accompany two ANBU that are under the Third's direct order to the Land of Waters. There you will search for Orochimaru's hideout, no more than a week investigation," Danzo started as he picked up a brush and began to write on a scroll. "Kanoe. You will lead the other Foundation members to search the area for Orochimaru's other hideouts. Salvage any information you can before destroying it. Do not get caught. You are dismissed."

"Hai," the two of them spoke in unison as Kinoto took the scroll and, together with Kanoe, disappeared out of sight.

* * *

"Aoiro-sensei!" the young voice was called out in the halls of the empty Espionage Division. The sight of a silver-haired kid caught Kinoe's attention as the child named Kakashi flashed in his mind. However, Kakashi was quickly wiped from his mind as he stared at the young beta in front of him. The silver hair was more of an ash gray, neatly combed and his face was hidden behind large glasses instead of a mask. The kid was also considerably much young and shorter.

"Giniro," the Aburame clan member addressed the young child before gently shoving Kinoe towards him. "This is Kurocha, a fellow Foundation member and the newest addition to the Espionage Division. See to it that he is prepped for his evaluation."

Kinoe blinked in confusion. The new name and commands that were given to him so suddenly without any warning slapped him in the face. Kurocha. Dark Tea. Strange. So this would be his new codename while he was in the Espionage Division, and the young boy in front of him was Giniro.

"Hai! Come on, this way," the young silver-haired boy quickly grabbed his hand and they made their way down the halls. Kinoe stumbled a bit. It was a strange feeling, to just be thrown into the division with no time to stop. But he realized that this was most likely how things ran in the division. As Kanoe-sensei told him, he had to be able to embrace his new identities and convince not only others but himself that he was who he declared he was.

And there was also the tidbit about this kid being a fellow Foundation member as well. It just didn't seem right. Even Aoiro-sensei held an aura that screamed Foundation, yet this child...had too much energy. Too much emotions. Was this kid truly a member of the Foundation?

"It sounds like you'll be on an important mission with Aoiro-sensei if he wishes to evaluate you before he gave you a codename."

Kinoe blinked his eyes as he stared at the child. His eyes widened just slightly but relaxed as he was trained to do. How did this kid know he didn't have a codename yet, until a few moments ago. And how could they know that he was on such an important mission?

"Relax, I've been training for a year now. It's easy to guess things when you know what to look for," Giniro smiled as he gently sat Kinoe down onto a chair. "When you're confused, you blink. And the fact that you were stunned when I grabbed your hand only further validates my theory that Aoiro-sensei came up with the codename on the spot."

Kinoe stared at the kid as he processes the information. It made sense, but to go on simple assumptions was too naive in his eyes. Yet, Giniro said that he had been at this for a year. Perhaps it was just the amount of experience the kid had.

"Are you really a Foundation member, Giniro-kun?" Kinoe asked as he looked the child up and down. Having been only raised in the Foundation, he knew that kinds of people Danzo looked for...and Giniro was not it.

"Yep! Well, at least in title. Lord Danzo had me transferred to the Espionage Division to study under Aoiro and Makkuro sensei. Probably that's why you've never seen me. My real name is Kabuto by the way," Giniro-er-Kabuto said as he gave a small bow towards Kinoe.

"I am called Kinoe-"

"Kinoe..." the young silver-haired child as he hummed softly, pondering the name, "Is that your real name?"

"We have no names in the Foundation."

"Really? Aoiro and Makkuro sensei both have real names."

Kinoe just blinked. They both had names? As in true names?

"Makkuro-sensei was the one and only Orochimaru. You know, before he betrayed the village and is running for his life. Buuuut that was pretty much common knowledge since Makkuro-sensei is kinda hard to miss," Giniro chuckled as he gently sat Kinoe down on a chair, "as for Aoiro-sensei's name. Well, you'll have to find that out on your own. Consider it as a checkpoint in order to graduate."

There was a small pause.

"But anyways, Aoiro-sensei wants to see how much you know already. Know what he's working with. Have you done any undercover work before?" Giniro asked as he placed his hands on either side of Kinoe's shoulders, gently brushing the other's hair.

"Well, there was this one time my former sensei and I went out disguised as girls to see how well I could mask my pheromones," Kinoe offered as Giniro nodded his head.

"Ah, then we'll go with that one. Just tell me what you did and I'll do my best to replicate it," the young child smiled as Kinoe avoided his own gaze in the mirror in front.

"Well...to start off. She had long black hair..."


	10. Snakes Don't Sweat (Part III)

**Cinnamon and Smoke**

by Duke Aster Williams

**Note: **Still...probs a temporary title. Apologizes in the delay of the chapter part post. Wrote last minute so may contain grammatical/continuity errors.

Reappearance of Kinoe's codename: Mihoko (disguise looks like Miyako Komagusu from Ghost Hound)

Update: Author forgot about Genma. RIP. Mixed up Rock Lee and Might Guy...Author is ashamed.

* * *

**Snakes Don't Sweat (Part III)**

Kinoe looked at himself in the mirror once again as he fiddled with the long locks of black hair. At least this time the skirt was a little longer, and he felt more comfortable with the red jacket. He adjusted the barrette in his hair one more time before sighing. It was impressive how well Giniro (aka Kabuto) was able to replicate the first time Kinoe had become Mihoko. Giniro smiled at his work. He had his hips as he looked over at Kinoe to get his final judgment.

Of course, Kinoe didn't know how to respond. Giving praise to another person wasn't something he was not used to doing. Typically, it was his fellow comrades that were in awe of his skills. Or it was Lord Danzo who would applaud him for learning a new technique. Yet all Kinoe could do was give a nod of the head, which seemed efficient enough.

"Glad to know that I was able to replicate Mihoko for you," Giniro smiled as he gave a nod of the head back.

"And my mission?" Kinoe asked, waiting for the other to tell him exactly what he was supposed to do.

"Right right. Aoiro-sensei wants to just watch you gather some intel in the village. It doesn't really matter what it is as long as you can report your findings back to Aoiro-sensei," the gray-haired killed waved his hand as he was packing up all his supplies. "Aoiro-sensei will come to find you when he sees it fit. Just have fun, and here's some money to spend, Mihoko~"

Kinoe...Mihoko took a deep breath and plastered on a smile. He could still remember how his lips strained when-Mihoko took the envelope of cash happily before bowing. He was free to do as he wanted, perhaps he'll go say hello to his friend Kurenai once again. That would be a starting place, and it was best to stick with people who were familiar with him rather than having to get more people involved in this facade.

"Alright, Kabuto. I'll see you later~" Mihoko smiled as he slipped the envelope into his jacket pocket. He gave a small wave and started to walk out of the room. No. Wait. He stopped in his tracks before thinking about to...Mihoko pressed his lips together.

He slowly reached for the door handle before turning it and skipped out. His hair bounced behind him as he hummed a tune down the hallway. The few ANBU operatives that were wandering the facility stared at him in confusion. Which was good, because he was not Kinoe of the Foundation, nor was he Kurocha of the Espionage Division. Right now, he was Mihoko, a ten-year-old girl who was traveling with her family and was currently going to see her newest friend Kurenai.

* * *

Things in the village were moving so fast nowadays. Ever since the Nine-Tails attack, there just seemed to be a dark aura possessing everyone. Perhaps the remanence of the chaotic power of the Nine-Tails is still lingering within the village. After the funeral of the Fourth Hokage, and the celebration of reinstating the Third Hokage...everything was just different. Kurenai could sense the unsettling nature, but couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. Her father was no help, saying that things have always been this way.

"What's on your mind, Kurenai?" the familiar voice of Asuma's brought Kurenai back into the present moment. She hadn't realized that she was just holding her half-eaten dumpling.

"Oh, nothing~" she giggled as she waved her hand, dismissing the concerned look of her friend. Deep down, she knew that Asuma could see right through her, but he didn't comment on it. It was just one of those things that she appreciated about him.

"She's probably thinking about how we always get roped into Guy's ridiculous rivalry battles," Genma suggested, earning a chuckle from everyone.

"At least we get some entertainment now and again," Kotetsu added as everyone was in agreement. It was what kept the group together with all the missions and busy lives. After being promoted to chunin, it's been difficult to meet each other. Especially with Kakashi, Asuma, and Ibiki always being on missions.

"And we get to spend some time with each other!" Izumo added as he helped Kotetsu set up the finishing line.

Right. All that mattered was that they were all together to help Might Guy determine who will win today's rivalry battle, right now. It seemed that only Kotsetsu, Genma, Izumo, and Asuma were able to make it today. Everyone else was on a mission or too busy training.

Kurenai sighed, tapping on the table as they waited for Guy to show up. It was times like this that she wished Anko or Shizune were here with them. If one of them were here, then Kurenai would have someone to talk and gossip. Being with all the boys was nice as they were very inclusive, but sometimes it just seemed like she had nothing to add. Her eyes wandered, eating another dumpling as she watched for Guy or Kakashi. They should be coming up around the corner any minute now, and the anticipation was almost fading away. She was about to fall asleep before she felt a small disturbance in the air. A familiar disturbance. And it wasn't Guy or Kakashi's chakra.

"Ah!" Kurenai stood up, head turning to see a vaguely familiar face. She could recognize that chakra signature anywhere, it was faint...nothing like a regular citizen as it was much bigger than that. Yet, it was still very subtle. Kurenai was lucky to have actually talked to her before. "Mihoko!"

The young kunoichi hopped out of her seat and dashed towards the young girl. Finally! Someone she could talk to! Someone to gossip with and actually have some girl talk. Kurenai smiled brightly as she hugged her newest friend tightly.

"Mihoko! You're back so soon! You're just in time to watch Guy and Kakashi race against each other!" Kurenai couldn't help her excitement as she realized that the girl was struggling to breathe. Quickly letting her go, Kurenai chuckled nervously, "Sorry, I forgot you're shy."

"Ah, no! I'm uh glad to see you too, Kurenai," Mihoko was red in the face and was shaking a bit. Kurenai must have hugged her too hard, she forgot that the young girl wasn't a kunoichi and was probably very fragile.

"Yeah. I'm so happy to see you," Kurenai smiled and motioned for Mihoko to follow her. "Come on. Guy and Kakashi are racing, and we're waiting to see who will win."

The two girls walked back together into the dumpling shop. Kurenai taking over the conversation while Mihoko just smiled and listened. Not that Kurenai was surprised at all, Mihoko didn't seem like the talking type in the first place. They caught up within a few moments as being apart a couple of days was easy to breeze through. It seemed that there was a slight change in plans, and Mihoko was able to stop and say hello again.

"Oi Kurenai, aren't you gonna introduce us?" Asuma finally cut into the conversation as Kurenai laughed and gently put her hands on Mihoko's shoulders.

"Right! Guys, this is Mihoko. The one I was talking about. We met a few days ago when Guy lost to Kakashi's clone. And Mihoko, this is Asuma, Genma, Kotetsu, and Izumo. My academy group. Well uh...part of them. There are a lot more," Kurenai said as she pointed each one of the boys out to the girl.

Each of the boys waved at the newcomer, more or less welcoming their newest friend. Though, it was more like trying to not make things awkward as they all knew that Kurenai wanted another girl friend in the group. Even if she was just a temporary fill in.

"It's...uh it's very nice to meet you," Mihoko was hesitant on her words but managed to get them out with a small bow. She was quite a polite young woman.

"Ah, so this was the girl that you were going on and on about," Genma said as he leaned against the table a bit.

"Yep! The one and only!" Kurenai put her hands on her hips confidently.

"You were...you were talking about me?" there was a worried tone in Mihoko's voice.

"I promise nothing bad!"

"Sure you didn't Kurenai~ You totally left the huge secret that Mihoko here has a crush on-HEY!" Kotetsu teased before he was smacked being the head by Izumo.

"Play nice Kotetsu!"

"Alright, alright."

"Oi, oi! I think I see Guy and Kakashi coming!"

The group stood up to lean out of the dumpling shop. The crowd of people in the streets slowly peeled to the side as the cloud of dust was becoming larger and larger. There were two figures in the distance, one clad in a green suit and was definately one of the guys they knew.

"Asuma, get the camera ready!"

"Yeah yeah I got it! I got it!"

"Come on, GUY!"

"Kakashi! You better win this!"

The shouts from the three boys could be heard as Kurenai giggled and cheered as well. Her reddish-brown colored eyes kept glancing down at Mihoko, seeing her reaction to all of this. Kurenai knew that the girl was timid, but seeing how encaptured she was at the race, the kunoichi knew that the girl was involved in this small race as well. It was seconds that the two rivals would both cross the finish line together, and it would be seconds before the picture came out revealing that once again, Kakashi had won.

"Ah! You have won again, Kakashi, my eternal rival! As promised, I shall hop around the village on only one leg a hundred times!" Guy had proclaimed before Kurenai caught him by the ear.

"Hey, hey, hey. Before you do that, we need to introduce you all to my newest friend Mihoko!" she said as Mihoko gave a shy smiled and a timid wave.

"Ah...hello-"

"MIHOKO! What a beautiful and youthful name for a young girl! I! Am Might Guy, Leaf's Sublime Green Beast of Prey!" Might guy said confidently as Asuma gently hit him on the head.

"Calm down, Guy. You're gonna scare her..." Asuma grumbled before turning towards Mihoko before pointing over towards the two newcomers. "Sorry 'bout him. Guy can be-er...a handful at times, but he means well. And that sour puss over there is Kakashi."

"Ah, well. It's um...a pleasure to meet you all," there was a nervous smile plastered on the young girl's face. It was clear that this was going a bit overwhelming for her. With the way she skooched over towards Kurenai and played with her jacket after she bowed.

"Hmm," a hum was emitted from Kakashi's throat, low enough that those who didn't know him would have missed, but Kurenai immediately raised a brow at the masked shinobi. Clearly, there was something up if Kakashi had decided to not wander off so quickly. Usually, he would have dismissed himself without a second thought.

"My, my, is THE Kakashi Hatake going to spend time with us?-"

"What an honor it is! What has Kami done to bless us this day?" Kotetsu and Izumo both dramatically fainted against the table, as if they've been hit with some kind of charm. Those two, it seemed that Guy's dramatic nature has infected them as well.

"I'll be away on a mission for a few weeks," that was all the silver-haired boy had to offer for his explanation. Hands were shoved into his pockets as his eyes diverted to the table of dumplings.

"Yes! Which is why I, as his best friend, have challenged him for this friendly duel before his departure!" Might Guy said passionately, clutching his fist and holding it to his heart. He stood proud of his accomplishment.

"A mission?" Mihoko pipped up into the conversation, tilting her head to the side. With a new voice popping into the conversation, all heads turned towards her and Mihoko jumped, sliding even closer to Kurenai.

"Ah, right. Yeah, we're all ninja's here. We sometimes are called away on missions, Kakashi more than the rest of us because he's a jonin, an elite shinobi, so he gets called away much more because of his status," Kurenai's mouth twitched upwards as she didn't know exactly how to explain this. Most people knew about the shinobi's and their missions, but perhaps Mihoko traveled too much to really be affected by it.

"Ah...I see..."

"You're not in the academy Mihoko?"

"No..."

"Didn't I tell you guys that her mom and her travel too much for that?"

"Yeah, but-!"

"Anyways you guys know it's not easy being a kunoichi or a...you know..." Kurenai's eyes diverted down towards Mihoko.

She only hoped the other guys got the hint. First off, the enrollment rate of girls into the academy was low, to begin with. And most girls and omegas enrolled were pulled out either because they dropped, forced to drop, or were moved to the Medic Corp. Kurenai and Anko were the only true kunoichi. Rin wanted to be in the Medic Corp like Shizune, but due to her alpha status...she wasn't the ideal candidate and was often roped in as a pseudo-medic ninja. And even if Mihoko was in the academy, being an omega kunoichi...the presenting and pubescent period made training difficult for a few years that she would most likely have dropped out to focus on continuing her family lineage.

"Well, uh...oto-san did teach me a little bit of self-defense...you know...in case of an attack..." Mihoko broke the silence that lingered on for just a few moments. Her eyes glancing between Kakashi and the plate of dumplings. And it seemed like she was getting smaller and smaller. "I was just wondering if...oto-san hired ninjas this round..."

"No. This is a more _important_ mission," Kakashi casually said, causing Mihoko to instantly blush in embarrassment.

"Kakashi!" Kurenai said as he simply shrugged. It was times like these that reminded Kurenai how much of a jerk Kakashi really was. Not that she could blame him, but he had always been a bit of an elitist and too straight forward with his words.

"Ah...it's fine Kurenai..." Mihoko tried to calm her down.

"But you do have an **impressive** amount of chakra control, Mihoko," Kakashi said as the dynamic almost shifted immediately. There was tension in the air as the ANBU operative got serious. It was only now that Kurenai noticed that everyone else had backed off already. She noticed how Kakashi was standing, straight up and looking down at the young child. As if he was interrogating her. And Mihoko looked like she was about to break.

"Ah well, um...my father is a...um a...retired shinobi...from...from..." Mihoko shrunk further and further. Kurenai could tell that the pills Mihoko took were starting to become ineffective. Like Kakashi said, she had a good chakra control, but not anymore as waves were breaking through unevenly. But it only got worse, no one was talking and the silence was making Mihoko's timidness overtake her. Kurenai felt helpless as she didn't know how to calm the panicking omega down. Mihoko was rambling at this point, eyes wide and on the verge of tears, "...but he now works as a construction worker! He just..."-SMACK

The hand on the table caught everyone's attention. Guy was leaning over the hunched over Mihoko, almost protectively, and was staring directly into Kakashi's face. It was even rarer to see Guy actually mad and irritated. The things that were happening today.

"KAKASHI. You've gone too far! Now I deeply respect you and I understand where you are coming from, but Mihoko here is out newest friend and we can't have you scaring her and making her cry on her first day with us," Guy's eyebrows were furrowed together as he was challenging his rival once again. Not in routinely battles, but as actual friends arguing.

It only made sense that Guy would be the one to stop him. He really was the only one who could have stepped in. Asuma, Genma, and Izumo were able to tell the tension from the beginning. Kotetsu would have stepped in if not for Genma and Izumo stopping their friend from interfering, and Kurenai, herself...well, she was disappointed in herself for not being able to sense this change sooner. How could she miss the cues when she was a sensor type.

"I think I spend enough time here," Kakashi backed off, standing up straight and gave one last look at Mihoko. Kurenai didn't like that look in the ANBU's eye. She knew that he had always been distrustful of new people, but she didn't know that he would have gone this far to try and actually scare her. And adding the fact that he was an alpha intimidating an omega...

"You okay Mihoko?"

"Kakashi really didn't mean it."

"He's just...has a dark past-"

"Yeah, he's really nice. Just-"

"Just doesn't do well with new people."

"Yeah, that's it."

"Here we'll order you some dumplings okay?"

"What's your favorite?"

Kotetsu and Izumo were both kneeling in front of the girl, trying to calm her down. Asuma and Genma had their hand on Guy's shoulder, probably talking about Kakashi's personality again. Kurenai pressed her lips together as she didn't know what to do in the situation. She thought that she could escape this overwhelming dread she was feeling, but in the end, it was inescapable.

"Hey, let's go and show Mihoko around the village? She's only staying here for a little while right? We can walk and chat, maybe find something fun to do," Asuma looked back towards everyone. It seemed like the three of them came up with a plan to try and lighten the mood again.

"How does that sound Mihoko?"

"We can show you all the best places!"

Kurenai strained to smile softly seeing how well Izumo and Kotetsu were good at taking care of her friend. However, she saw how Mihoko looked up to look at Kurenai for her approval. It was only natural that Mihoko was most comfortable around her. Girls had to stick together, right?

"You know Mihoko, we can go find some cute souvenirs and make the guys carry them for us," Kurenai grinned as she gave her approval on the idea.

"Hey! We're not pack mules you know!"

"Oh come on, a few strong shinobi like you should be able to carry a small bag or two!"

The small banter caused Mihoko to giggle. At least things were starting to look bright again.

* * *

The day seemed to go by fast after the whole fiasco with Kakashi happened. Kinoe was still a little shook from the questioning from the other ANBU operative, but he should have known that the silver-haired boy would be able to see through everything. Or at least pick up on something was wrong. It seemed that he still needed to work on something as if the boy in green-er-Guy hadn't stepped in...his cover would have been blown. Yet, perhaps it was a good thing that his nervousness shown through. It gave authenticity to the situation, and it wasn't like Kinoe was nervous...Mihoko was the one who was easily scared.

"It was nice meeting you Mihoko! Next time you are in the village, I shall make Kakashi apologize for his behavior or I will run up and down the Hokage Rock a hundred times!" Guy shouted as Mihoko waved at the group of friends saying their farewells.

"Alright! I'll see you next time!" Mihoko shouted back, her voice a little softer than Guy's but that was to be expected. With her small backpack on her back and hands holding both her parent's hands, they walked out of the village together. It would be a short distance before the smile on his face faded.

The transformation jutsu that both Kanoe and Aoiro held disappeared within a puff of smoke and Kanoe was starting to unpack a few things from his bag. There were Kinoe's ANBU uniform and some supplies to help take off the disguise he had been wearing all day.

"You need to improve more, but you have the basics. Kanoe had taught you well within the short time you've been training," Aoiro commented as he leaned against a tree. His hands were folded across his chest as he waited for Kinoe to be fully ready for their mission. "Your chakra control is impressive, but that is expected of your kind. We shall expand on the utility of it during our travels..."

"Understood," Kinoe said as he closed his eyes and let Kanoe taking out the temporary extensions in his hair.

"However, tell me what you've learned during the past few hours."

"Of the six people I was with there were four alphas and two betas. Asuma alpha, leader, wind chakra nature. Second in command: Might Guy, pseudo-leader, beta. Genma, second alpha. Izumo, third alpha, close to the beta Kotetsu. Kurenai, sole female beta, sensory type, Asuma's weakness," Kinoe doled out the information without stopping. There was no need to go into detail and just stating his observations. He shifted out of his clothes, not caring that he was undressing in front of others. Privacy was not a concept to them. "There was a seventh, Kakashi Hatake. ANBU, lightning chakra nature, possesses the Sharingan, not a Uchiha. End report."

Out of the corner of his eye, Kinoe could see Aoiro nod his head in the report. Kanoe just closed his eyes and bowed his head, a form of congratulations. However, the series of questions that came next was like Aoiro was finding a flaw in his report.

"Kurenai's sensory?"

"Betas cannot detect pheromones. Identified me as an omega. Delayed reaction to alpha pheromones."

"Might's psuedo-leadership?"

"Personality. Dominant. Challenges dominate alpha Kakashi."

"Asuma's chakra nature?"

"Light. Floral scent. Wind chakra signature. Masked by smoke. Not hostile."

"Kakashi Hatake. ANBU status."

"Prior knowledge and investigation. Suspicion and used direct intimidation questioning."

"Sharingan?"

"Prior knowledge. Light notes of cinnamon. Trait of the Uchiha clan's Sharingan."

"Why was Kakashi suspicious?"

"..."

Kinoe kept his lips closed as he had no answer to give. He knew that he was still new at this whole thing and that he was surely making rookie mistakes, but he couldn't think of anything. Kinoe did not dare think that he was perfect, but he lacked the experience to know what he missed. What gave him away.

"We better get moving. It will take a few days to get to the Land of Rice Fields. Orochimaru will not stay long there and it is best we leave now. Rumors say that Jiraiya is also tailing Orochimaru upon the requestion the Third," Aoiro said as he slung the small pack over his back. "Kanoe."

"Hai."

"Give this to Lord Danzo," Aoiro handed over a scroll.

"Understood."

And the two Foundation operatives disappeared to the Land of Rice Fields.

* * *

_End of Chapter: Snakes Don't Sweat. Will update next Friday._


	11. Bottles of Cheap Perfume (Part I)

**Cinnamon and Smoke**

by Duke Aster Williams

**Note:** Author knows nothing about courtesans and the hierarchy. So take all these terms with a grain of salt...

Yūgiri - "Evening mist." The name of a character in _the Tale of Genji_. Orochimaru's courtesan name.

Tayu - Highest rank of courtesan in any pleasure quarter

Ban-Shin - Short for bantou-shinzo; older shinzo who acts as a courtesan's personal secretary and manager of her entourage. (may or may not be a prostitute); age 20+

Shinzo - Any courtesan who has recently made her debut. (prostitute); age 13-20

Kamuro - Child attendant of a high-ranking courtesan (not a prostitute); age 5-13

* * *

**Bottles of Cheap Perfume (Part I)**

There were a few things that Kakashi disliked about the shinobi world and the people within it. He hated how hypocritical it was, especially the Hidden Leaf was towards death of their comrades. The Leaf shinobi were praised for their companionship. They were shinobi who valued the lives of their people over anything else. And yet it was that philosophy that took the life of his father's. His father lived and breathed those words. But when his father put his comrade's lives before the mission, he was shunned for embracing the Hidden Leaf's core value.

And here he was now, believing what is the will of the Leaf. He put the mission above all else. He had vowed to his father that he will learn from his father's mistakes and would put the mission first. He had accepted that the life in the shinobi world wasn't meaningful, people died every day...so why should it matter that today that his friend was up for the reaping? Kakashi didn't understand why the Leaf shunned him as well. Even his friend Obito had told him that those who put the mission first were worse than scum.

Yet, Kakashi struggled, going back and forth between the mission and his friends. And he knew that he didn't have a concrete answer. He knew that one day he would value his missions, and the next he'd value his friends. Thinking back to the incident at the dumpling shop, how he made a young girl cry...how his friends turned on him.

The silver-haired kid stared up at the ceiling of his empty house. He knew that he had the right to be suspicious of the girl, his friends were ignorant of how the omega was playing them like a fiddle. He could feel the aura around the omega, he had felt the same presence when he was working with the few omega ANBU operatives. It was a strange feeling to describe, but Kakashi just _knew_ that a newly presented omega did not have that level of control only by taking those pills. And that fact alone rose a red flag.

Kakashi clenched his fingers into a fist as he huffed. It irritated him more how quickly his friends turned on him, that they made him out to be the villain. Especially Guy. Guy should have known him well enough that he wouldn't just question anyone without reason. He never thought that Guy would have challenged him that way...Kakashi's eyes cast downward as he sat up in his bed. He must have really messed up if Guy went serious on him.

Kakashi put a hand to his concealed eye. Obito would have certainly slapped him for being so harsh, calling him a low-level alpha for picking on a poor innocent omega. He should have been welcoming to a new friend, especially now that Kurenai was the only female left of their group. Anko and Shizune were both studying abroad, Rin was...

But as Kurenai's friend, Kakashi couldn't let a person from the ANBU infiltrate his group of friends. Especially if he didn't recognize that particular ANBU, if they were actually one. They had to be from the Foundation, the Third Hokage wouldn't enlist a child who had just presented. Or at least Kakashi didn't think the Third would have the heart to do that.

Kakashi sighed. He would have to have a visit with Rin, maybe she'll give him proper advice.

* * *

The Land of Rice Fields was a quaint little country. Mostly farmland and had small towns scattered across the land. It was a resort for travelers, especially for those who wished to have some peace and quiet...and beautiful women fawning over them. Many shinobi come here time and time again, training within the land during the day and entertaining themselves at night.

Orochimaru waltzed into the town with the most elaborate tea houses within the Land of Rice Fields. He watched as young girls huddle in groups and the young boys helping their fathers carry baskets of food. The sannin could feel eyes on him as everyone stopped to whisper to one another, he was almost instantly recognized...which was always a double edge sword.

"I'm surprised to see you back here, Yūgiri," the sharp tone of an older woman snapped at Orochimaru. She stood at the entrance of the inn, guarding the place as if to block the sannin from entering. By the way she was looking at the sannin, she was clearly irritated by something, most likely his absence. Glancing around, it was clear that the inn wasn't doing as well as it should be since the last time he had visited. "You're a disgrace, showing up here covered in dirt and grime. You're lucky for being favored by the Feudal Lord."

"My my, has business gone down since I left? If you really don't wish for me to stay, I could always go to another inn," Orochimaru hummed in thought as the older woman scowled at him. He knew she hated how much power he actually held over this brothel, or rather the entire realm of prostitutes. But he couldn't help that he was what people desired, it was _quite a curse_.

"Yūgiri, the Feudal Lord was insistent on your services again during your absence," a new voice was introduced, one that was stern and also as aged as the sharp toned woman. Orochimaru turned his gaze down towards the ban-shin. She was just as beautiful in her age as she was when he first met her, it was a shame she had grown so old, but it seemed she was happy in her occupation. Being his personal secretary was a glamorous life due to his status.

"Did he truly miss me so?" Orochimaru questioned.

"He had sent many gifts in hopes to woe your attention," the ban-shin said as she handed the sannin a stack of papers. The two of them escorted the high courtesan to the back of the inn, where his personal quarters lied in the back. It was a section reserved for him, owned by him, paid for by the Feudal Lord.

Orochimaru's lips curled up as he went through the files of interesting looking shinobi. Ah, the Feudal Lord did always give him the best presents of them all. The sannin would have to reward his lover how much he appreciates his presents.

"Tell my dear lover that I have missed him, and would enjoy his company as soon as possible," the sannin hummed.

"Then I'll inform the Feudal Lord of your return, Yūgiri," the ban-shin nodded, "He will most likely arrive tomorrow evening."

"I see," the sannin noted as the doors were opened to his quarters. The line of servants bowed to greet him, and of course, his attention immediately looked towards the young kamuro who was studying under him. A hand would be raised and placed on her head, a form of affection to his _younger sister_. His lips curled up into a soft grin as he looked down at his apprentice. She had grown into quite a beautiful young child, clearly has presented into an omega, something that will only add value to her in the coming years, "Kotohime dear, draw me a bath. I've had quite a long day and wish to spend time with my dear little kamuro."

* * *

Kakashi stared down at the grave stone of his beloved friend, Rin. He had set a new vase of white lilies, replacing the ones that have wilted away. She was his only salvation at this point, the only one who he knew wasn't too bias in their opinion. More that he was afraid of what Obito and his father would think of him in this situation. He already knew their answers, even his former mentor's. Rin, however, she was always hesitant in her thoughts.

"I really messed up Rin," Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets, "Kurenai had made a new friend since all the other girls are gone. And I...I scared her. Made her cry. But...but I couldn't shake this feeling. This feeling that she wasn't who she said she was..."

Kakashi lowered his gaze, down to the grass beneath him. He could picture Rin glaring at him, crossing her arms and puffing out her chest. Although she was quieter than Anko, Rin was still an alpha who looked after all the other girls...especially young omegas. Rin was the leader within the medical field, even if she was constantly pushed away. All the medical ninja looked up to her, just because of her secondary sex.

"You're right. I shouldn't assume the worse," Kakashi sighed. Rin would have wanted him to make friends, to be more open and give people a chance. This wasn't a mission. This was just every day life. He shouldn't mix up his job as a shinobi with his personal life. "Thank you, Rin. I promise I'll visit you again as soon as I'm done with my mission...I guess I should go tell Obito and the others that I'll be away for a while. Huh?"

* * *

The concept of disrupting the chakra flow in the body and even the idea of suppressing chakra down to nothing was both tangible and easily accomplished with enough training. The former was taught to genin to help them escape genjutsu. The second was a more advanced technique used for infiltration, to counteract sensory types. Both of these things Kinoe had learned before he officially became a member of the Foundation. But due to his age, he was no master and needed to hone those skills further. However...the proposition to alter his chakra signature not only through his chakra level but also his chakra nature was asking a lot for a ten-year-old child.

Kinoe took a deep breath as he opened his eyes and leaned against the trunk of the tree. Trying to grasp the idea of altering his chakra affinity was like asking a person to stop growing their hair. It was impossible, yet, he knew there had to be a way...it was just going to have to take a lot of time and energy.

He looked down at his hands, staring at them. As a wood style user, he had a natural affinity for earth and water. Kinoe should be able to appear as both a person who solely has an earth affinity or solely a water affinity. If only it were that simple to just 'turn off' an affinity. Kinoe furrowed his brows together as he was getting frustrated. A few moments would pass as he inhaled deeply through his nose and tried to keep his emotions under control. He repeated Aoiro's words over and over inside his head, trying to get a grasp at fine-tuning his own scent.

_"You're overthinking it."_

_At the sound of another's voice, Kinoe opened his eyes to find he was being presented with some berries to eat. He blinked once before bowing his head for thanks and gently took the food. Aoiro could tell that he was struggling with separating his two nature affinities. They were naturally interlaced together in his body and to unweave such an intricate webbing was proving to be complicated._

_"I don't understand how to just get rid of a scent I naturally produce Aoiro-sensei," Kinoe confessed as looked down at the small berries. Lips pressed together as he couldn't even visualize how someone could do such a thing. Chakra was a part of their body, having its own unique traits to it. There were many ways to detect a person's chakra: dojutsu users could see it, sensory types could feel, taste, or smell it. Being in the ANBU meant more than just altering the concentration of it, one had to be untrackable..._

_"Hmm," the Aburame member mulled over the words for a moment. Kinoe could only wait in anticipation for any advice the other could give him. Though, he didn't know if the clan member could be of any help. The Aburame clan didn't focus their energy on any nature jutsus. Instead, they relied on their insects. "One cannot change who they are. Try to cast away a core part of one's self will prove to be futile."_

_"..." Kinoe was silent as he became even more confused. The last thing he wanted was to be given riddles, especially from another member of the Foundation where they were used to clear and concise orders. Why couldn't his teacher just tell him how to complete this task? It would be much more efficient that way. "It's more efficient to tell me the answer or acknowledge that you are of no help."_

_There was a silence between the two as Kinoe was unimpressed with his teacher's answer to his question. The young omega took a deep breath as he went back to meditating. It was going to be a long night for both of them, and it was best to stay silent rather than having an argument._

And this was where Kinoe was now, mulling over words of his superior. Repeating them over and over again. No matter how hard he tried to dissect them, Kinoe was lost. Eyes glanced over at his sleeping teacher, it would be another hour before they traded shifts. And he had gotten nowhere during this whole time.

He returned his gaze up at the canopy of the trees above him. He wanted to just sink into the earth and disappear. This was too hard, why couldn't he live a carefree life like Mihoko. Fingers rubbed against the soil as he closed his eyes. He had to get his mind off of this training. For a brief moment, he'd check the area for any intruders. It was getting late, and it was easier to pick up any entities that would pose a threat to them.

He let his chakra flow through his fingers and into the ground. There was something about this forest that he felt a connection. As soon as they had traveled deep within the forest, Kinoe felt his body resonate with it. As he had meditated for hours, Kinoe quickly learned that by touching the soil and letting his body completely relax, he felt like he was submerging himself into the forest. As if he was becoming one with it. He could feel the subtle vibrations, unknown energy flowing within it. Kinoe could tell that many people were walking within the forest. He could also detect that there were many souls buried in the ground. None of the living nor the dead posed a threat, that much Kinoe could tell...the only thing that he felt unnerved about were the insects harbored within his teacher's body.


	12. Bottles of Cheap Perfume (Part II)

**Cinnamon and Smoke**

by Duke Aster Williams

**Trigger Warning: **Mentions of gore if you squint.

* * *

**Bottles of Cheap Perfume (Part II)**

Kotohime sat in the center of the inn where all the guests gathered to eat and relax. Sitting up on the stage, she concentrated on the beautiful koto beneath her. The sounds of the strings being plucked echoed in the halls, filling the room with a beautiful melody. For just a ten-year-old girl, she was very skilled and have outperformed all the other kamuro. Yet, that was to be expected of the sole kamuro of the tayu. Beautiful, innocent, and talented. She reflected everything that the tayu's little sister should become.

As the last notes of the song were played, there was a soft applause for her performance. A smile was adorned on her face as she looked at the crowd of people before bowing. She caught a glimpse of her the madame, smiling proudly at her for she was surely going to become the next great tayu, to live up to the name Yūgiri.

Kotohime folded her hands as she walked off the stage, letting the next performer take the stage. Usually, it was the madame who would be the final performance, but tonight was a special occasion. Yūgiri had returned and was to make up for her absence, not that he minded at all. It was the life of a courtesan. Kotohime's attention was turned to the stage as gasps could be heard among the whispers of the guests. Yūgiri looked beautiful tonight, with his long black hair and pale face. The way his makeup accented his eyes, and the amount of pheromones in the air...he truly lived up to his name: "an evening mist."

As the first few strings were plucked, the room was overtaken by a powerful aura. Any tension in the air by seeing the great Yūgiri in person was eased almost immediately. The haze of smoke was washed out with the natural pheromones of the omegas around them, encasing the room with notes of sweet vanilla interlaced with lighter floral scents. The calming peace made those all around relax and give in to the melody of the koto.

The young kamuro looked around at all of the customers. From the few times that Kotohime had witness Yūgiri play, the young omega was always fascinated at how quickly the old courtesan took control of the room. Yūgiri played all the guests like a koto, beautifully and bend them to his will. There was a reason why they've allowed a tayu to keep his position for twice the average lifespan of a courtesan. Not only did he maintain his beauty, but also just how intoxicating he was to anyone who has met him.

Kotohime pressed her lips together. The tayu was indeed like a snake. Elegant, beautiful, and all the while very cunning and manipulative. And there was all the more that it was no secret that Yūgiri was, in fact, a shinobi, not just any lowly omega. It was one of the reasons why Kotohime was picked to be his kamuro because she was from the Fuma clan...to have the honor of training under such a powerful omega, the Fuma clan only hoped that she would be able to be as strong as the great Yūgiri. Both beautiful yet deadly at the same time.

* * *

_The endless forest was damp and dark, with the peaceful sounds of the wind rustling leaves. All forms of life, other than the ones birthed from the roots below, were suspended in limbo. And the guardian of this tranquil forest was himself, a ghost clad in white robes and adorned with golden jewelry. The bright light that peered between the tree trunks, the distant cries of life drew the guardian in. He would continue to seek the edge of the endless forest, knowing full well that it was futile. Its home was the forest, and at the center was the heart of their existence._

_The silent guardian would find himself be summoned, back to the heart of the woodland. The forest was an enchanted place, just simply turning around he would find himself facing the beating fruit that was still growing. The guardian cast eyes at the former guardian's shell, may they become one with the tree once again. However, the task at hand was to greet their newest inhabitant. It was another lost soul who had been suspended in limbo. This one a young boy, appearing to be a few years older than the guardian, that must have died so young on the battlefield. But it was a noble sacrifice._

_Fingers would reach out towards the young mortal, empty eyes staring at the marred soul. The silver-colored hair was untamed and drenched in sweat, clothes were torn and caked with dried blood, and that eye...the guardian pulled the soul closer to him. The white robes would be pushed aside before being stained red. Bodies would intermingle as the guardian let the soul find comfort within its body. Chanting sacred words of desire, of lust for the soul to take the guardian. To have a last moment of bliss before death._

_The guardian stared up at the unfortunate soul, cupping the soul's face and pulling him down closer. The cries of pain and pleasure echoed at the base of the large tree. Blood was soaked up by the soil beneath until all was drained from the soul. A blissful death, the last taste of such sweetness after a long-fought battle. The guardian laid underneath the shell of a body, staring into the emptiness of the husk's eyes. It paid no mind to the blood the stained his body. Instead, he pulled the husk forward and kissed the eyeless socket. Tongue lapping at the blood that spilled out until it was gone._

_Whispers entered the mind, giving guidance to the young guardian who protected the forest of limbo. It spoke in sounds, forming broken syllables together that was only known to the guardian. They were sacred melodies..._

_"テンゾウ"_

_The voice that spoke was not the voice of guidance. It was the voice of the mortal. The guardian's eyes widened as he felt the body move above him. No. The ritual had already been done, the body should not be able to move. The guardian could only watch in disbelief as the corpse moved to loom over it. Pale white and caked in dried blood, the body moved to cup the guardian's face._

_"テンゾウ...テンゾウ" the corpse kept repeating those words. No. The guardian was not that name, he was...he was..._**KUROCHA!**

* * *

Kinoe gasped as he woke up abruptly. Sweat was dripping down his face and chest as he sat up and tried to catch his breath. Eyes were wide in fear as he didn't dare look around. He was scared of seeing the face of the corpse from his dream. He knew that it was around here somewhere, watching him, wanting to touch him and drag him away. Kinoe panted as he was slowly coming down from his panic. A voice would be heard, but the words spoken to him were muffled as if he was underwater.

He would stay like that for a good few minutes. Only after he swallowed and relax did he realize that he was safe with his mentor watching over him. Aoiro-sensei didn't dare touch the child, fearing that it would only further his panic. It was something Kinoe was grateful for as he was sure he would have hurt his mentor should he have been held. The young omega's eyes looked over to see a ring of insects surrounding them...they were buzzing softly as they circled around them. It was as if they were chewing at something...the sharp scent of alcohol was dying down.

"Bad dream?" Aoiro asked as he offered a small canteen of water towards the child.

"...Yes," Kinoe took the canteen, drinking a good gulp as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He was still shaken from his dream as it was rare that he would even have them. Most of the time, all he could remember was blackness, or any recollection of his dreams was wiped away from his memory. Yet, this dream was too vivid to forget. No matter how surreal it felt, and how he knew that it was a dream...Kinoe couldn't shake the feeling of it being real.

"It is best not to dwell on it, Kurocha. Dreams are simply dreams," Aoiro-sensei assured the other. Only when Kinoe offered the canteen back did the Aburame clan member take it. "We should get going. The sun will be rising in a few hours."

Kinoe nodded his head, gathering his things and rolling his shoulders. They had only taken a short break, enough time to replenish their stamina before heading out again. Orochimaru had already gained a head start and was in a rush to get to the Land of Rice Fields. Assuming that the sannin only rested when necessary, Kinoe and Aoiro-sensei should arrive no later than a day after.

"Understood."

"It also seems that the Third Hokage has indeed dispatched a duo to trail Orochimaru as well," his mentor added as Kinoe looked up at the new information. Right, he had informed Aoiro-sensei of the closest entities he had felt before they traded shifts. Kinoe didn't think that they would have other shinobi trailing them as this was surely not a mission meant for just any jonin. But it turns out that Aoiro-sensei had investigated further with his insects, and confirmed they'll run into another obstacle.

"Do we eliminate them?" Kinoe asked. He was preparing himself for the worse, after all, this was a mission for the Foundation, sharing information wasn't something they enjoyed doing.

"No. Our mission is to not be discovered," Aoiro said, "However, if we should be discovered. Lord Jiraiya would not go against his mate's desires."

The last bit of information caught Kinoe's attention. There was an indication that two of the three legendary sannin were mates, something that Kinoe had a hard time believing after meeting the snake sannin face to face. Sure, the man was beautiful and intimidation, but to be mated was entirely out of the question. Orochimaru didn't carry himself the same way others did, and even trying to picture the omega being mated to anyone seemed off.

"Understood."

"Let's move."

"Hai!"

* * *

Kakashi stared lazily at the small fire that kept them warm through the night. It was strange, being so close to warmth when he was accustom to sleeping in the cold. Fires were one of the things that were important when considering the mission, and as high ranking as this mission was...the legendary sannin had insisted that they make one. Seeing how he was not the leader in the group, Kakashi could only nod his head and let the captain decide their moves.

Yet, Kakashi couldn't sleep. He had spoken with Obito and Minato-sensei, both of which made him feel the pressure to apologize to Kurenai about his actions. Despite his reassurance with Rin, it was really Obito who always called him out on his bullshit. And to leave on a mission without making amends, Kakashi sighed. No, it wasn't that he wanted to apologize, he wanted to make the others understand his concerns.

"You seem troubled," the sannin interrupted Kakashi's thoughts, but the kid remained silent as he didn't exactly want to talk about it. There was nothing to talk about. At least, not with a man who had nothing to do with the situation. "You get rejected by a girl?"

"No!" Kakashi was too quick to answer. His lips immediately closed as he realized that he had responded to the accusation without even thinking about it first. But it wasn't like he was lying, he wasn't rejected by a girl.

"Oh? Are you sure about that? Few things can make a man rethink his actions," the sannin teased as he leaned against the stump of a tree. The papers that were littered across the stump were covered in inked letters. Apparently, the sannin was a writer, a traveling writer at that. "Then if it's not love, then perhaps you got in a fight with your best friend."

Kakashi didn't answer. Instead, he opted to stay silent. At least for a few moments. His eyebrows furrowed together as he glared at the older alpha. He didn't enjoy the other trying to get close to him, they were on a mission. And even if they were to get friendly with one another, to start asking such personal questions too invasive.

"I take that silence as a yes," there was a small pause taken before the sannin continued, "Give it time, and I'm sure your best friend will come around. In fact, I'd take a gander and say he's already forgiven you."

Kakashi rose a brow.

"I guess I shouldn't be saying this, especially since he's not a rogue ninja...but you remind me a lot of Orochimaru back when he was just a genin," Jiraiya smiled as he thought back at the memory. Clearly, there was a fondness between the two legendary sannin, even if their status' now made them enemies. Kakashi only listened, trying not to get insulted by being compared to a traitor of the village, "He was quite the loner and was very distrustful of people. He didn't have many friends until I showed up in his life. Orochi always had this look on his face like he hated being around me, but I knew deep down he enjoyed it. Much like how you view that kid Guy, right? Or am I wrong?"

The mention of his friend made Kakashi narrow his eyes. So the sannin had been following him enough to know his relationship with Guy then. Or perhaps Minato-sensei had talked about Guy's and his friendship. Either way, it made Kakashi weary.

"If your friend is anything like me, he's already forgiven you and just wants his partner in crime back right next to him. And if he isn't, then you know you've messed up big time," Jiraiya smiled at the young alpha. Trying to give him some reassurance.

"...I already knew that," Kakashi said as he turned his head, looking up at the canopy of the trees above them. He didn't need reassurance that his little fight with Guy was just a disagreement. Guy was the type of guy who always had his friend's back, even if they didn't want it. It was just the kind of guy Guy was. "I left on a sour note, that's all."

"Ah, I see..." Jiraiya rubbed his chin, "Well, if you have any questions. I'm here to help. I was Minato's sensei after all, and if there is anything I can do...don't hesitate to ask."

There was silence between them. Kakashi didn't feel comfortable asking the older alpha for advice. Although he was sure that the sannin would happily help, it didn't have anything to do with the sannin at all. And Kakashi had already gotten his answers from all three of his trusted comrades. The young alpha closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before relaxing his body. Perhaps he'll ask the alpha later...maybe before they finish their mission.

* * *

The two Foundation ANBU traveled through the night in silence. The only noise they made was the scuffling of shoes hitting the branches of the trees. However, they didn't need to worry about anyone within the surrounding area. The Aburame clan member had scouted out the field with his insects long ago, covering a reasonable radius around them for any unwanted shinobi. And there was the unique ability possessed by Kinoe. Aoiro would have a gander that the kid was able to resonate with the forest due to being a wood style user as well.

Legends said that the forest that surrounded the Hidden Leaf was created by the original wood-style user himself, the First Hokage. And to have Kinoe submerge himself within the forest, there was the high possibility of having the chakra resonate with one another. It was what Aoiro was keeping an eye out for as his secondary mission assigned by Lord Danzo. To keep an eye on Kinoe and his progression with his training with Orochimaru...

Aoiro's eyes glanced over to the child. There was so much that he had learned in the first twenty-four hours he had spent with the child. Something that both Lord Danzo and Orochimaru would be interested in. The way that the child was completely invisible inside this forest was the most notable thing. When they first met in Lord Danzo's office, Aoiro had to keep his insects under control with all of his strength. There was something about the kid's chakra that the insects wanted to feast on. But now that they were within this forest, the insects had gone blind to the omega's chakra. Even Aoiro had a hard time trying to detect the child, and he could see the kid right in front of him.

The two of them stopped when the sun was beginning to rise. They were at the edge of the forest, and it would be another hour or so before they entered the Land of Rice Fields. Perching on a tall branch of a tree, they looked at the massive fields of rice that littered the hills and terrain in the distance. Certainly, it was living up to its name.


	13. Bottles of Cheap Perfume (Part III)

**Cinnamon and Smoke**

by Duke Aster Williams

**Note: **Wrote last minute so may contain grammatical/continuity errors.

* * *

**Bottles of Cheap Perfume (Part III)**

Maneuvering through the Land of Rice Fields was dangerous due to the open fields that surrounded the area. There was little to no coverage to hide. Being out in the open and walking among the citizens was definitely an option, but it was too risky when they had two fellow shinobi right behind them. It was best to keep out of sight and out of mind until it was more appropriate. With this, it left the two Foundation members to stay within the coverage of the forest. They relied on the elder's insects to scout for Orochimaru and relay a message to the sannin.

All the while, Kinoe was once again meditating in silence in order to continue his training. Trying to separate his two affinities was still frustrating him, but his thoughts were clouded by reoccurring images of his dream. His mind would slip to the scent of blood and decay. And the more he tried to concentrate on controlling his chakra flow, the more he felt his body slip away. He felt his chakra slip into earth beneath him, like he did when he searched for shinobi in the area, but it was more intense. His skin felt like it was vibrating as his thoughts were filled with the sound of soft beating. It sent shivers down his spine as it only grew louder and louder. He wanted it to stop. He needed it to stop.

"Kurocha," a hand was placed on his shoulder, snapping the young omega out of his own mind. Eyes opened wide to see the reflection of his own face in his mentor's shades. Kinoe blinked once as his lips parted and drew in a shaky breath. The dream was affecting him more than he liked to admit. "You're getting distracted again."

Kinoe looked towards the ground, seeing a ring of small developing trees surrounding him. It was something new that Kinoe had started to do while on this mission, after that dream. Aoiro-sensei had only informed him of this phenomenon the second time he had done it, when Kinoe had his first meditating session this morning. Apparently during his slumber, he had begun to create a concentrated amount of vegetation. Aoiro-sensei had to use his insects to demolish the wood before he could even attempt to wake Kinoe up.

Lips pressed together as the young omega watch the insects devour the small trees. He felt shame for his lack of control over his jutsu, his affinity. Lord Danzo had strictly ordered him to not use wood style justus, yet here he was...using it.

"Is it that dream again?" the Aburame inquired only to receive a small nod in affirmation, "What happened?"

Kinoe shifted his gaze, looking away from his mentor as he let his fingers touch the soil below. He rubbed the grass, trying to sooth himself as he didn't exactly know where to begin in the dream. It had been so hazy, so surreal. He just embraced that role as a guardian to something he couldn't comprehend. And to just know what he had to do without knowing anything about that world.

"There was this giant forest. I was protecting it and..." Kinoe started. He paused, not knowing how much detail he wanted to give, or even if he was able to explain it in detail. "I was...there was this guy. He was injured, lost an eye, he was dying. And he...we..."

Kinoe's voice trailed off as he slowly realized what they did. Lips started to tremble as his eyes widened, he drew in a shaky breath and slowly slid his legs closer to himself. He could feel those hands on him again, tearing away at his clothes and pushing his legs apart. Touching...touching..._**no I promised!**_ Kinoe shut his eyes tight as he shook his head. Abandon all emotions. He forced himself to relax his body. Kinoe took a deep breath, using it to release all tension and tried to go back to his mindset. He shouldn't let this dream get to him.

"He died from blood loss. But he was still moving, he reached out for me. Called to me. But I was certain that I had killed him...but I can't get his mangled face out of my head," Kinoe could hear the strain in his voice, but he didn't let his nervousness show. He told the rest of his recollection like he would any other report. He was just reporting what he had witnessed in his dream. He didn't need to get emotional about it.

"I see..." his mentor was silent as he thought. Kinoe could feel the Aburame's eyes analyzing him behind those glasses, "You haven't killed anyone yet, have you?"

"...no."

"Do you fear taking a life?"

"No," Kinoe answered, regaining his composure in the silence.

"Everything that has life will eventually die. We, as member of the Foundation, must cast away our emotions towards life. We are merely tools, _weapons_, in order to maintain the peace of the tree that we nourish and keep alive," Aoiro-sensei advised, but it only made Kinoe frown.

It was apparent that his mentor had read his dream incorrectly. Kinoe did not fear taking another's life with his own two hands. He understood that they were the roots, the foundation, to the tree known as the Hidden Leaf. Kinoe understood that life was not special, and that the lives lost only allowed the tree to thrive. The dream was not about the fear of killing a person, it was about _who_ he had killed.

The silver hair, the missing eye, the faint scent that Kinoe could barely recall in the dream were all features of the ANBU who had spared his life only weeks ago. He was still obsessed with the boy, and his obsession only grew after meeting him in person. To be so close to that scent, and to stare directly into his eye. Kinoe could feel his body tremble into submission, and willingly do so. But above all else, Kinoe just wanted to ask why the alpha had spared him. He had attacked the boy with the intention to kill, and he knew that the other felt the same. Yet, the alpha had hesitated and chosen to spare him. Kinoe wanted to know why. He wanted to follow the alpha, even if it was in the shadows. Kinoe wanted to...

"Understood," Kinoe lied.

It was easier for the Aburame to think he feared his first kill. He understood what his mentor was getting at, even he didn't know all the details. Kinoe couldn't let his obsession get the better of him, that boy was going to die eventually and Kinoe couldn't stop that. Kinoe was a member of the Foundation, first and foremost.

* * *

Kakashi was getting more irritated with every passing moment of this mission. They were traveling towards who knows where at a snails place and have taken more than enough rest stops. And there was the fact that every stop they took was a tea house full of women that flirted with the legendary sannin. Watching the old man smile that perverted grin was getting old and tiring.

Leaning against the table, the young alpha tried to ignore the lingering scent of vanilla that encased this entire tea house. There were a few young hostesses that eyed him, trying to coax him into spending more money than just a drink, but they all failed. He was on a mission to locate the rogue ninja Orochimaru, not to spend his cash on some cheap whores who were out to steal their money anyways.

His eyes trailed over towards the sannin, who was laughing loudly and had his arms around two omegas. The perverted man told him that this was all "information gathering", but Kakashi could see past the bullshit. The alpha was just hoping to get laid. The sannin was really a fool to think that any of these omegas actually would give him a freebie.

Kakashi left some cash on the table, just enough to cover his bill, before walking outside and into the forest. It was better to get some sort of training in if he was going to have to wait for the old fool to decide he had enough time wasting his money.

* * *

They waited until the moon was at its highest peak before maneuvering their way towards the inn that Orochimaru was staying. Following the path set out by the Aburame's insects, it allowed them to infiltrate the premises without being detected by the civilians. The two Foundation members stood silently behind the legendary sannin, knowing that they did not surprise him as Orochimaru was still humming softly.

"So you finally showed up. And here I was, beginning to think Danzo wouldn't keep up his end of the bargain," Orochimaru hummed as he took out one of his earrings and set them on the small jewelry box. He paid no mind to his intruders as they were his guests, ones that he had been expecting.

"Lord Danzo wishes to keep your relationship. Despite recent events, you are still valuable to the Leaf," the Aburame clan member reminded the sannin.

"Ah yes, yes. Always for the Leaf. I can't blame him for being loyal to his roots," the sannin sighed as he let down his hair and picked up a brush and held it up in the air. As if on cue, the elder Foundation member walked over to take the item and started to brush the sannin's hair. "But, never mind that. I only presume that Danzo isn't so fond of me tutoring little Kinoe here. Is that why he has sent you, Aoiro?"

"_C_orrect."

"Pity. But, it can't be helped. I'll play Danzo's little game," the sannin sighed as Kinoe watched the interactions between the two. It seemed like this wasn't the first time they've been in this situation. And from what he could recall from Giniro's statements, both "Makkuro" and "Aoiro" would have worked together in the Espionage division for some time. "I assume that Jiraiya was not sent by Danzo then if you are here?"

"Correct."

"Damn Sarutobi-sensei. Sticking his nose in places he shouldn't. He just couldn't wait to prove he was capable of soiling that white robe of his," Orochimaru growled under his breath as he leaned forward. His hair was pulled out of Aoiro's fingers as he rested his elbows on the table, forehead resting on his hands.

"It appears that Lord Jiraiya is also being accompanied by another shinobi. The one called Kakashi Hatake."

"A secondhand sharingan? Tch," Orochimaru murmured under his breath as he rubbed his temples. "I'll deal with Jiraiya when he shows up. Knowing him and his soft heart, he'll take his time, thinking he's doing me a favor by letting me slip through his fingers. Tell Danzo I'll be taking our child for a few weeks. He owes me _that_ much for hiding him right under my nose. Track me however you wish, I won't be far."

The sannin waved his hand, dismissing the Aburame clan member. Kinoe blinked once as he was unsure if he should follow his mentor out, or stay with the sannin. A part of him wanted to leave. He didn't want to stay with the sannin any longer than needed. But seeing how Orochimaru turned around and had his eyes fixated on him, Kinoe gulped.

"Now, onto you my darling Kinoe," soft smirk on the sannin's face sent shivers down Kino'e spine. The young omega knew what lied beneath that smile, and it sickened him to the core. Orochimaru must have something planned, especially with Lord Danzo's warning of possible manipulation.

"It's Kurocha...sir...," Kinoe corrected. He disliked how his voice was strained, it gave away his nervousness.

"Mmm? So you've been assigned to the espionage division? Danzo is a sick man if he sends you to me with that new bit of information," Orochimaru's voice was laced with amusement. It made Kinoe nervous, with how the other's eyes seemed to glow in the candlelight.

A pale hand was extended towards him, beckoning him closer to which Kinoe followed. His body moved on his own as his mind was telling him to run. He pressed his lips together as he felt those fingers threaded through his hair. Kinoe dared to look directly into the sannin's eyes, though he was sure that his own were widened with fear.

"Shhhh, don't worry your little head Kurocha. I'm not going to hurt my own child," the sannin gently cupped the other's face. A pale hand reached back to a beautiful pair of scissors. They gold in color and were decorated with flowers and edged with an elaborate pattern. Kinoe took a breath, not sure what the other had planned with the blades. "Just close your eyes and this will be over before you know it."

* * *

_End of Chapter: Bottles of Cheap Perfume. Will update next Friday._


	14. Bitter Citrus

**Cinnamon and Smoke**

by Duke Aster Williams

**Note: **Lots of unlabeled timeskips...didn't plan these chapter well. Author apologies.

Song author imagines being played is Signals from the game Transistor, watch?v=lWa40Ce_Y2U. Yes, author understands the video is a viola...but you get the point.

Due to FF's policy to keep explicit content off their website. There is a NSFW section that is featured on AO3. This chapter is not necessary to read, but it is there for those interested. Details are as followed. **NSFW Chapter will feature underaged oral sex **and is skippable.

**LINK At:** works / 19208455 / chapters / 47552896

* * *

**Bitter Citrus**

Kinoe stared at the image in the mirror. He watched as the beautiful omega behind him fixed the locks of his hair. Scissors continued to snip away at his locks, making each side symmetrical to one another. Orochimaru was displeased at how his hair was unkempt, it wasn't a making of a proper omega. So the sannin had cut his hair, making sure it reached no further than his chin and planned on letting the back grow long. Right now, his brunet locks framed his face, accentuating the softness of his skin and drew attention to his eyes.

"There," the sannin said as he finished his work.

Pale fingers rested on the young omega's shoulders before Kinoe was left sitting in the chair alone. His eyes watched as the sannin walked across the room, opening draws to find some suitable clothing for him. Walking around in ANBU uniform was not ideal, and it was fortunate that the Feudal Lord was sound asleep on the bed. Though, Kinoe was sure that the Lord was well aware of what the sannin was up to as he was seeking refuge here.

"Starting tonight, you'll stop taking those pills. I can smell the trace of medicine on you and they'll do you no service here," the sannin said as he walked back with a red robe in his arms. "You'll be one of my kamuro, alongside Kotohime. Although I hold a lot of power within this place, there is only so much I can protect you from Kurocha. Do you understand?"

Kinoe gave a nod in affirmation as he didn't expect anything of his situation. He was here on a mission, to remain in contact with Orochimaru and if it meant playing that part of a kamuro, then so be it. Hand reached out to grab the silk robes. He slipped off his armor, folding it up like he was trained to do and slipped on the red robe. It was a bit large on him, surely it was the wrong size, but this would do for the moment.

He listened quietly as Orochimaru explained what was expected of him as a kamuro, and what their plans were starting the next morning. There was a lot of information to take in, especially when Kinoe was being thrust from one world into the next. It was strange to think how fast his life was changing. Only weeks ago he was simply Kinoe, an ANBU of the Foundation, and now in a span of a few weeks he had donned the identities of three...now four individuals:

Utahime, "princess of song", the twin kamuro of Kotohime, "princess of the koto".  
How fitting for a dual pair of upcoming courtesans.

* * *

_The moon was shining bright that night, illuminating the tree that stood on top of the hill. This was the place he was told to meet her. When the moon was at its highest peak, she would appear. The young man made his way up the hill, his eyes barely making out the figure underneath the large tree. She was nothing but a shadow at this point, the silhouette of her made the curves of her body stand out. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness underneath the canopy, he could make out those brunette colored locks._

_She turned to him, almost like a goddess, with her slim figure and dazzling eyes. The young man could feel his heart skip a beat as she held that small charming smile. But of course it didn't last long. Her smile faded as her chocolate colored eyes creased into a playful glare. Hands folded behind her back as she pouted softly._

_"You're late," she scolded him playfully._

_"I was helping a poor animal that was stuck in a fence," he smiled and chuckled._

_"Well, it's not polite to make a lady wait," she huffed._

_"I know, I know, but what could I do," he laughed as she joined._

_But silence overtook them in the night. Their playful greetings was all but to clear the air as the young man knew she had something on her mind. He would always be there for her when she was troubled, and it seemed like tonight she needed someone to listen to her. His eyes looked down at hers. They were so close that he could make out the redness behind those purple markings. The rosiness made her look so shy, so cute as she pivoted on foot into the ground. She swayed her hips, twiddled her thumbs. She was nervous, that much he could tell._

_"I'm not really sure how to say this," she stared. Her voice soft as she couldn't look at the young man in the eyes. She played with the hem of her apron, "But I'll just come out and say it...I'm...I'm in love with yo-"_

**_*blink*_**

_"I've never done this before," she confessed as her face was flushed red. Her eyes cast down on the bed sheets beneath them as she covered her bare chest. This was the first time he had seen her shirtless like this. Sure he had caught glimpses of other women before, but to see the softness of her skin in the dimmed candlelight, he couldn't help but blush as well._

_"Ah, well, me neither," he confessed as well. His eyes couldn't stop looking at her chest, the guilt was making him nervous as he knew he was staring. The young man gulped as he moved closer to her, pulling her close to press his lips against hers. Their kiss was soft and he could feel the ends of her hair brushing his cheek. With how close they were, he could feel how soft her breasts were against his chest._

_They kissed each other repeatedly. Hands moved to grace each other's skin. His own traced the curve of her hip and he felt how fragile she was compared to him. Lips pulled away from each other as dark eyes peered into those brown colored ones. He saw how her lips were pinked and he could feel her soft breaths against his lips._

_"Can I..."he started as he was too embarrassed to speak._

_"Mhmm," she nodded her head._

_She guided his hand to cup one of her soft mounds. His fingers gently squeezed the flesh, causing her to moan softly. The young man could feel his cheeks burn as he could feel-_**"Pretty good huh?"**

* * *

Kakashi jumped at the sudden interjection of his fantasy. Gripping the sheets of paper tightly, he stared right into the face of the perverted sage. The young alpha had been to engrossed in the incomplete story pieces that he didn't realized the sannin had returned. This was one of the times when Kakashi was thankful for his mask as it hid the redness of his cheeks as he was embarrassed to admit that he was so engrossed with this type of story.

"It's trash," Kakashi said almost too quickly as he tossed the sheets of paper back onto the table. He had gotten too curious about the novel the other was writing. They had been at this mission for days now, and they've gotten nowhere. The sannin was taking his sweet time, saying that he had to do some "research" along the way. Apparently the pervert was mixing up his "research" with "gather information" all too much.

"Ah, well, I guess you still _**are** _too young for this stuff anyways," Jiraiya said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Kakashi felt his eyebrow twitch. He was definitely old enough to know about sex. He wasn't blind to know how things worked, especially in those tea houses that the sannin continued to visit. The young alpha just didn't see the point in going to places where it was all fake lust and desire. As if those omegas would actually fell in love with all their customers.

"I'm _not_ too young," Kakashi grumbled as he saw the sannin start to pack their things.

"Well, anyways. I found out where Orochimaru is at, we'll be arriving there just in time for dinner."

* * *

The inn they checked into was grand and elaborate, something that he didn't think the old man could afford, but here they were sitting in the center of the dining area out on the porch. The trace of vanilla and musk was everywhere, the subtle scent of smoke and opium lingered beneath. Kakashi frowned behind his mask as he saw how some of the hostesses were snuggled up to the customers. Unlike the teahouses, there were actual maids within the inn that weren't prostitutes, but there were still plenty of them mixed in with the crowd.

"I'll be meeting with him in a day or so," Jiraiya informed the young alpha as he took a swig of the sake. Kakashi glanced up from the food. This was the first he had heard about their actual mission. To hear that they were actually making progress was a shock.

"Why don't we just storm in there tonight?" Kakashi inquired as he glared at the sannin. They were better off taking Orochimaru off guard, and it was best to get this mission done.

"Because this is still an inn. And we can't create a scene," the sannin reminded the other as Kakashi sighed. The young alpha had given up arguing against the sannin's roundabout tactics since day three into their mission. Although he was opposed to this convoluted attack, Kakashi always lost in the end. "But while I'm away, why don't you relax and enjoy yourself. You've been tense this entire mission and you really need to learn to live your life Kakashi."

"You mean with women and booze? If you can't noticed, I'm a bit young even if I wanted," Kakashi rolled his eyes, not that he really wanted to drink or get laid. He didn't see the point in it as this wasn't apart of the mission at all. And there weren't any woman that caught his attention anyways.

"At this inn, as long as you have some cash, they won't say no," the sannin grinned, which made Kakashi almost hurl. But he ignored the joke, "Look. Relax. I know you've been training none stop and you have to understand there is more to life than just missions. Have some fun like the other kids your age. I know what it's like being an alpha your age when you're surrounded by pretty omegas."

Kakashi sighed as he drowned out the lecture from the sannin. His eyes wandered, looking up at the moon in the evening sky. It was clouded by the heavy mist that enveloped the garden, something that was laced with chakra and had him on edge since the moment it formed. The inn was full of shinobi and courtesans who knew how to use chakra, it was the part of the allure as some of the guests told him. But to see such a basic technique that was the signature of the Hidden Mist village...it put Kakashi on the edge.

Yet...the subtle scent of citrus and vanilla filled the air as the entire porch side air changed. It was calming, almost hauntingly so as Kakashi felt chills go down his spine. A strange sounding instrument could be heard as it sounded like a erhu, but it held a different inflection. It was higher pitched and he could barely make out the performer's silhouette in mist of the fog.

"I heard she's one of Yūgiri's maids, rumors say they picked her up from the Land of Waters" one of the customers said as Kakashi noticed a group had joined their table. It seemed like the sannin was getting friendly with the others as they were all having a conversation about the performer. "Sold because she brought dishonor to her family."

"I heard her family was poor and sold her in hopes of gaining some money" another chimed in, "You know how things are in the Hidden Mist, they don't take dishonor lightly."

Kakashi's attention went back to the performer. The way she moved was entrancing as she appeared to be a mystery not only in her performance, but also why she was here in the first place. Kakashi was tempted to use his sharingan, but refrained from doing so as it would only raise alarm to the whole building. Also, it was nice to just be in the dark. The subtle glimpses of her dress and the way the instrument almost shimmered against the moonlight...it was spell bounding.

* * *

The sound of a stringed instrument could be heard echoing through the gardens. The guests who were eating on the porch that opened up to the garden watched as the musician danced across the water. With perfectly cut hair and eyes darker than the shadows, the young song princess had become popular among all of the kamuro. They said she hailed from the Land of Waters, sold to the inn in hopes of repaying some debts. Other say she was sold because she brought dishonor to her family, hence why her hair is so short. But those were just rumors and added to her allure.

Kinoe closed his eyes as he trained through his performance. The instrument he had been given to learn was unique as the crystal resonated with chakra. As the hair of the bow glided across the chakra infused strings, the sound was amplified to fill the entire garden with it's haunting melody. A thick mist only made the performance all the more spellbinding. It was a nod to _Utahime's_ Hidden Mist background, the signature ninjutsu known for being a precursor to death.

He glided across the water, taking careful steps as he was learning to incorporate movement in step with the strokes of his bow. The instrument was held intimately as he danced with it, as if it were a lover. Kinoe had trained all day and night with barely any rest to perfect his performance. He hated to admit that the legendary sannin was a good teacher, having revealed the missing link for Kinoe to master his pheromones and have customers wrapped around his fingers.

Like Aoiro-sensei had told him, he couldn't dispel something that was apart of his nature, but he had left out the part that Kinoe had been going about it all wrong. Kinoe drew invisible signs with his feet, swaying his hips and leaning into the bow as he continued to dance. He couldn't separate his chakra completely, but like he had created a mist out of the vapor in the air, he could let certain notes of his scent resonate stronger. He could focus his energy on the notes that were signatures of the water affinity, to make the illusion that he was nothing but a person who had an affinity for water.

So a mist the heavy fog were notes of citrus and heavy notes of vanilla. A simple scent, so sweet and innocent, the allure of a young kamuro. He finished the last note of the song and let the silence take over. Dark eyes snapped to look for those golden colored ones, to know if he had done his performance better than the last time he had performed. He was still a novice in all of this. The way he played was still very flat, no passion as he was still clumsy with his fingering. Yet, with the short applause and the blink of those golden eyes, Kinoe let the mist vanish as he went to go accompany the sannin. He would skip dinner that night, it wasn't like he needed to eat anyways.

* * *

"He's already gained the attention of potential customers," the Madame commented.

Ever since Orochimaru had introduced "Utahime" into his entourage, the young kamuro had grown popular. His popularity was more instantaneous that Kotohime's when she was first introduced to this inn. And like Kotohime, the Madame was forbidden from whoring the girls out until they were ripe and prepared to live up to Yūgiri's name. Orochimaru knew that the Madame was irritated at this, any other kamuro would have been promoted and then cast aside within the week. But he had other plans, such thing as pocket change was never an interest to him.

"In time," that was the only words that the sannin spoke as he flipped through the files once more. There were so many interesting shinobi that have entered this land constantly over the months he was gone. Orochimaru had yet to pick one that truly interested him, after all he had the perfect shinobi right under his thumb right now. "He has yet to master the violin I gave him."

"Hmph, he better be worth the wait," the Madame huffed as she didn't like the sannin's excuse, but she turned away and left the room.

Orochimaru sighed as he felt a hand gently wrap around his waist. The Feudal Lord wasn't one to be intimate with the sannin as their arrangement was purely out of mutual interest for power. Where the Feudal Lord gave Orochimaru funding and a place to work, Orochimaru provided him access to some of the information he gathered. But there was always the small favors that they did for one another, like Orochimaru did with many of his investors. It just so happened that the Feudal Lord wished to have a small snippet of paradise.

"She seems impatient," the Feudal Lord said as he pulled the sannin towards him and away from the file of papers.

Orochimaru sighed as he leaned against the other's body, a hand laid on top of his forehead as he was getting dizzy from everything that was happening. He was learning so much by just observing the young wood style user. To think what he'll learn when he actually takes a sample of the other's DNA and examine it in his lab, Orochimaru moaned softly as he felt fingers slip through his robe and allowed the lord to do as he wished. The sannin was too exhausted to really do much at this point. He barely had time to eat and sleep with teaching the child how to play the violin and learning how to please customers. Also _Kotohime_ had started to show signs of jealousy, not that the sannin could blame her. _Utahime_ was growing more popular that her and Orochimaru was spending less time with her training.

"She's not the only one," Orochimaru slurred as he leaned up to press his lips against the Feudal Lord's.

* * *

_End of Chapter: Bitter Citrus. Will update next Friday._


	15. Just Tonight (Part I)

**Cinnamon and Smoke**

by Duke Aster Williams

**Trigger Warning:** mentions of **attempted rape **and **underaged prostitution** if you squint. All parts of this chapter will have small snippets of sexual content.

* * *

**Just Tonight (Part I)**

Kakashi walked through the streets of the small town as he avoided the inn. He had enough of just lounging around and wasting his time. The young alpha knew that the sannin was disappointed in him, mostly because he couldn't just sit still and "relax." Kakashi sighed, pausing in his step as he stared up at the clouds. He didn't understand why the Third Hokage asked him to join the sannin on this mission. If anything Jiraiya appeared to be carrying this mission by himself and Kakashi wasn't doing anything that could help him.

Kakashi's eyes wandered around the streets of the town, surveying the land as he often did. There were many shinobi here, just like he, but it appeared that the Land of Rice Fields was a place where shinobi were truly at peace with one another. Mostly because of the inns and teahouses that littered the land, it was a place where shinobi came to release their sexual tensions...where omegas were known to rule. Yet, Kakashi could see the darkness within this place. He had seen what the river contained. It was sickening. Rotting flesh and beautiful omegas turned into corpses at such a young age. Ths Land of Rice Fields was a sickening place...fitting for a rogue omega traitor.

_Rin. Obito. Minato-sensei...what do I do?_

The young alpha sighed as he knew that his former teammates couldn't hear him, Kakashi was too far away. Yet it was like Rin was watching over him as his eyes caught a flash of familiar reddish-brown. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he caught a glimpse of their eyes. The way the sun hit them made them illuminate into a beautiful dark chestnut color. And that look on the small girl's face. The uncanniness almost petrified him. The way she looked at him in fear, the way those eyes were wide from shock. Kakashi's heart skipped a beat as time sped up. He watched as those shinobi dragged her into an alleyway. The young alpha knew what was really going on in this town. He wouldn't let another young omega be dumped into that rive...he wouldn't let an omega die...he wouldn't let _her _die again.

Kakashi's eyes widened as his instincts kicked in. He felt his body move on its own. He was chasing a scent that felt so familiar to him, where he couldn't tell, but it was familiar, and he **wasn't **going to lose it. The young alpha jumped over the rooftops, searching in a panic as he found them in an alleyway. He was an ANBU of the Hidden Leaf, after all. Kakashi hid in the shadows, masking his scent as he listened to the panicked cries of the omega. Her voice was muffled as she screamed, he could hear fabric being torn as the shinobi manhandled her. How disgusting these lowly alphas were.

"Noisy whore," he heard one of the alphas grumble as he listened to that omega gasping for breath. The sharp odor of an omega in distress hit his nose, but the scent of the town masked it. It seemed that omegas were damned to a pitiful end here. The entire town smelt of alcohol and smoke, all the scents that concealed an omega in peril.

"Shut up already," another alpha snarled as Kakashi peeked to see the young omega's head pressed up against the alpha's crotch. Kakashi wasn't ignorant of what the omega was being forced to do, and it only angered him more. The young shinobi clutched the kunai as he calmed his emotions, detaching himself from his emotions as he crept up behind the two alphas that were preoccupied with the omega between them.

He took a deep breath as he allowed his body to take over. Everything was a blur as he detached himself from his feelings. As silent as he could, he snuck up behind the alpha that was shoving his cock down the omega's throat. With a quick, firm hand to the back of the neck, the alpha was knocked out as Kakashi dove after the other alpha who had pulled out a kunai. Blades clashed as the omega was cast aside. The alpha that he was facing was much larger than him, and certainly much stronger given the bulk. But the alpha lacked the experience Kakashi held. Within moments, the two alphas were unconscious, leaving the scent of smoke and liquor to fill the alleyway.

His attention turned towards the omega that he had briefly forgotten. Those dark chestnut brown eyes he had seen were wide-eyed and pitch black in the shadows of the alleyway. The omega's beautiful kimono was torn and falling off their shoulders. Her hair was tangled from the way those alphas had manhandled her...and she looked at Kakashi in fear. She watched the same way _she_ did that day...when Kakashi...

"Stop!" the omega covered herself with her robe, curling up into a ball as she pushed her shaking body away from Kakashi. His eyes flickered as he dropped the kunai and realized what he must have looked like to the young omega. He had just fought two men and still had bloodlust in his eyes. It would scare any omega, especially one that only been...

"Are you alright?" Kakashi awkwardly whispered as he didn't really know what to say in a situation like this. He had just taken out two alphas for this omega, this omega he didn't even know. The more he looked at the girl, the move he saw the differences between _them_. The brunet colored hair he expected to see lacked the same warmth in the locks, and where he expected beautiful chestnut brown eyes instead held a darkness that seemed just to pull him in.

The two of them stared at one another, neither of them moving as they found themselves in this predicament. The omega was calming down. The sharp scent was slowly fading. Kakashi was trying to figure out what to do in this situation. He knew that he had chased after this omega on a whim. Saving her for no other reason than his instincts projecting his lost comrade onto her. Kakashi balled his hands into fists. Damn it.

"...Thank you..." he heard the omega say to break the silence between them. His eye blinked as he turned his attention to the omega. Watching her as she tore part of her robe. The strength she had was impressive, or else the fabric was just that cheap. "That injury of yours needs to be treated..."

He looked down to see the wound that was bleeding out his side. Kakashi didn't even notice. He certainly had gotten it when he attacked those two alphas.

"I'm fine," Kakashi said as the pain was slowly getting to him.

"You got hurt. Let me treat your wounds. You know, for saving me?" the girl said as she looked at him with those eyes. They were so different than the ones he expected to see, yet they held this gaze of admiration. Like he was some sort of lifesaver. She looked at him with the same look R-

"No!" Kakashi almost shouted as he recoiled from her touch. His hands were pressing firmly against his side, trying to put some pressure on that wound. Yet he could see how those pitch-black colored eyes widened in shock. Shoot. "Wait, I mean. I'm fine. This is nothing...really."

"Please. Just for me then, if not anything else?"

"Why should I? You're just some-" Kakashi started as he was making excuses. Words were flowing out of his mouth as it always did.

"You _did _just save me, _Alpha._"

"I didn't want the guilt of another death on my head."

"Well...my offer still stands, most would have just left me for dead. Or, you know joined in on the fun," her voice was softer now. He didn't realize how close she had gotten. Nor did he realized how her hand had taken his. How they pressed the fabric of her robe to soaked up the blood. Nor did he realize that the familiar scent was that of citrus. He watched the way her lips curled downwards. It reminded him of _her_ once again. The way those locks framed her face and those eyes so full of admiration.

"I mean...it does hurt a little," Kakashi backed down from his pride and saw the brightness in the girl's smile. It wasn't a brilliant as he expected, but it was filled with warmth.

"Please, this way then."

* * *

The girl was trained in some basic medical training, keeping the right amount of pressure as they made their way towards the inn. Of course, they went through the back door instead of the front. An injured shinobi would cause a panic. Kakashi couldn't help but analyze the child, couldn't be more than ten years old and was one of the whores in this town. His eyes strained a bit. It was a pity to think that a girl who would have been in the academy was reduced to nothing but a prostitute. She should be playing with other kids her age, but instead, she was...well...he cleared his throat.

"We're almost there..." she assured him. Opening the door and the scent of perfumes and young omegas hit his nose. He was thankful for his mask, reducing the smell but not by much as it seemed that the whole room was filled with the inn's maids. "I have to deliver this back to the Madame. I promise to be back in a minute or two. Just keep that pressure on there while I'm gone."

She left him after setting him down on one of the broken couches. It seemed like the small room was empty of any staff, save for one or two people walking in and out. Kakashi pressed the cloth against his wound, making sure there was enough pressure while he waited. This wasn't by far one of the worse injuries he had, but it still was an annoyance.

Kakashi sighed as he waited patiently. It felt like forever, with the blood seeping out, and the pain slowly numbing over. He leaned his head back as he tried not to fall asleep. This was all too much for him to deal with. It wasn't more than a few weeks ago that he found out about a wood style user within the Foundation. Then with the lead on Orochimaru possibly being the one that continued that inhumane research in secret and is now on the run. It led Kakashi to be stuck on this mission with the estranged omega's mate into this inn full of prostitutes. All he wanted was to get more information about this Foundation kid. To save the Leaf from suffering as he had. To save innocent lives like...like-

His eyes shot open when he felt rope be wrapped around his body, pinning him to the couch.

"Alphas are forbidden from coming back here," a voice came out from the darkness as Kakashi tried to turn his head. The ropes that bound him were tight, rendering him useless.

"I was brought here...by one of the...uh...maids..." he struggled to talk as his instincts told him to fight. He winced as the hand that pressed the cloth to his wound started to dig into his side.

"Ha, likely story. Faking an injury, hoping to get some sympathy, you alphas are all pigs," the omega hissed as she revealed herself. It was evident with the way her hair was outstretched that the ropes that bound him were actually her hair. A kunoichi. Go figure that "the maids" were trained in some ninjutsu.

"He's with me, Koto," the girl he had saved returned. Kakashi would have looked back if he could, but the way the kunoichi's hair was tightening around his body he couldn't. "He got injured so I took him here to treat his wounds."

There was a silence between the two omegas. The way the kunoichi was glaring made Kakashi understand that the two girls were having a conversation. A silent one at that, one that only they could understand. It was something Kakashi could only presume as an omega thing.

"Oh I see, this poor sap saved you from those thugs again didn't he," the girl said as she released her jutsu. Her hair unraveled itself and went back to its original length.

"I don't recall telling anyone about my inconveniences during my errand runs, Koto," the young omega said as she took her seat next to Kakashi, setting the medical supplies on the table.

"Oh please, I've seen how you look at those scumbags. I've been here longer than you, remember that Uta. Those pieces of trash always think we're so helplessly in love with them," the one named Koto remarked as she crossed her arms. Her eyes went from the omega that was helping remove Kakashi's shirt to Kakashi himself. She had a way of having such a sour attitude. "And get the alpha out of here before the Madame throws a fit. If she finds you brought one of them in here and wasting our supplies, she's going to give _Big Sister_ an earful."

And with that, Kakashi watched the kunoichi storm off as he winced at the ointment being put onto his wound. The alpha sucked air through his teeth as he felt some strips pulling the skin together so it would heal faster.

"Apologies for Koto, she's been upset ever since I've been working here," the young omega said as she finished cleaning up the wound.

"She hired those men to attack you?" he questioned.

"Mmm maybe yes, maybe no. Doesn't really matter, either way, they're dead."

"If she did hire them, they could have killed you."

"Perhaps, but I doubt it."

"If I hadn't stepped in-"

"I would have killed them. Must be their lucky day for you to step in."

That off-handed comment took the young alpha by surprise. To say such a thing so casually, as if the young omega had done such things before. Kakashi felt his stomach ache from the thought of such a young omega killing those alphas. The ones he had just knocked out.

"You're a shinobi, are you not alpha? Didn't you learn how to analyze the situation?" the omega smile turned up into a smirk as Kakashi's vision was slowly blinded by a mist that rolled in.

The scent of citrus filled his nose as the omega slowly disappeared. He could hear her laughter. It was disoriented as he couldn't see an inch in front of him. Now he could recall where he had smelt this scent before. It was only last night, during the meal.

"I could just eat you up right here and now, you know," the omega purred in the fog as he felt hands run his thighs. He leaned back only to feel himself be pressed up against the warmth of a body. Kakashi gasped as he felt fingers wrap around his chest, stroking his neck and hot breath against his ear. "Koto isn't the only one trained in ninjutsu..."

There was tension in the air as he closed his eyes. The pheromones were thick and intoxicating in this mist. The world was spinning as he melted under the omega's touch. His heartbeat was pounding inside his head. His body shivered when he felt the omega bit his ear, only to snap out of it when he heard that giggle once again.

"But I thank you for saving me back there, alpha. It isn't often an outsider would save a kamuro like me," the omega smiled as she looked down at Kakashi. It was only then that he realized the fog had faded and he was laying down with his head in her lap. The way she smiled so brightly. The way her eyes creased into small slits, it reminded him so much of _her_. He felt his heart skip a beat once more.

"Utahime!" a harsh voice interjected as Kakashi found himself on the ground next to those small pair of feet.

He groaned as he tried to pick himself up off the ground. The voice of the woman was drowned out by the pounding of his head. His side was pulsating. The only good thing was knowing that he wasn't bleeding all over the place. It was only when the older woman was gone and the young omega, Utahime, helped him to his feet, that he could get his head together.

"I'm sorry, but the Madame wishes for you to leave," the omega quietly said as she supported him. He took a few breaths as he noticed the reddened cheek. To think that the woman would strike a child, it made Kakashi's chest hurt. "She doesn't like unpaying alphas spending time with us omegas...not that I'm taking any customers...yet."

The omega smiled through the pain. It was a brilliant smile in its own way. The curve of her lips was nothing like _hers_. But it held the same warmth, the optimism. Kakashi's eyes stained. He swears it was the pheromones getting to him, but all he could think of was that last word she had said.

_Yet._

* * *

"The young boy accompanying your mate wishes to spend some time with Utahime," the ban-shin reported as Orochimaru was packing his things and Kinoe had his body between the legs of the Feudal Lord.

The way the four of them didn't seem bothered by the acts being taken place reminded everyone that this was quite normal. Orochimaru's lips curled up in amusement as he finished packing his items.

"Is that so?" Orochimaru purred as he closed the closet door and walked over towards his young apprentice. One hand touched the top of those brunet colored locks, and the other touched the Feudal Lord's shoulder. As if on command, Kinoe pulled himself off the cock that was suffocating him. "What a devious little apprentice you are, taking after your mentor so well."

Kinoe heavily breathed as he swallowed the saliva that was pooling in his mouth. He was too out of breath to answer the sannin properly, but he gave a small nod of the head. Devious, no. But he had his own reasons why he was so eager to make contact with the young alpha. It was best to just like Orochimaru think of what he will.

"Shall I inform the Madame of your decision?" the ban-shin asked as she already knew what the sannin was thinking. She had been working with Orochimaru long enough to know what he was planning.

"Yes, might as well entertain my dear mate and his companion," Orochimaru nodded as he brushed his finger against Kinoe's jawline. It was a form of praise before he gently ruffled those soft locks of hair. Lips went to go press up against the Feudal Lord's own as the two omegas went to give thanks to their patron.

* * *

_The moon was shining bright that night, illuminating the tree that stood on top of the hill. This was the place he was told to meet her. When the moon was at its highest peak, she would appear. Kakashi made his way up the hill, his eye barely making out the figure underneath the large tree. She was nothing but a shadow at this point. The mist made the silhouette of her made the curves of her body stand out. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness underneath the canopy, he strained his eyes to try and make out those brunette colored locks._

_She turned to him, almost like a goddess, with her petite figure and alluring eyes. Kakashi could feel his heart skip a beat as she held that small smile. But of course, it didn't last long. Her smile faded as her stark black eyes creased into a playful glare. Hands folded behind her back as she pouted softly._

_"You're late," she pouted playfully._

_"I was helping a poor animal that was stuck in a fence," those words rolled off his tongue like whipped cream._

_"Well, it's not polite to make a lady wait," she huffed._

_"I know, I know, but what could I do?" he teased as he pulled her closer to him. She didn't oppose, no, not in this dream of his. He wanted to see her up close. He wanted to know every inch of her face because the mist was obscuring his vision._

_"I...I..." she started to speak before he pulled her into a kiss. His vision was beginning to blur as he didn't' know where this dream was taking him. All he was able to do was feel their bodies being push together. Things mushed together as he pressed her up against the tree. Their bodies molded together as he felt himself get hard. Her skin was so soft, and the fragrance of citrus filled the air. She was moaning softly beneath him. He could feel the softness of her body as she wrapped her legs around his waist._

_"I've...I've never done this before..." she confessed as he pulled her close. His fingers brushed her hair as he tried to calm her nerves down._

_"Me neither..." he confessed as he gently pushed aside her robes. His eyes were looking at her soft chest. They were small, but he could barely make out the small curves...he blushed at the sight..._

* * *

Kakashi opened his eyes as he could feel the sweat drip down his neck. His breathing was heavy as he calmed himself down from his quite innocent wet dream. It had been a while since he wasn't plagued with those eyes of his former comrade. Kakashi sat up as he looked at what damage had been done, only to look down at the small boner.

It would take a minute before his eyes cast to the empty bed of the sannin. Kakashi thanked the gods that he was alone tonight in the room. The last thing he wanted was for the sannin to find him in such a predicament.

Falling back onto the futon, he closed his eyes. Maybe if he ignored it, then he could go to sleep. But the thought of those hands touching his skin, the soft nipping on his ear, and the way the omega had molded him into putty...Kakashi felt the guilt of getting so turned on by a child. A child. Kakashi blushed. He felt naughty and disgusting. He was perverted, yet it only aroused him more.

But the way the omega had caressed him and looked at him. Kakashi knew that the omega was just doing what she was trained to do, but it felt so...good. He pressed his lips together as he shoved a hand into his pants and worked himself. He understood what that Koto girl was getting at, and understood why those alphas attacked the young omega. The way she looked at people, at Kakashi, it made it look like she actually _wanted _them to take her. To **fuck** her with every fiber in their body. Kakashi felt the rush of shame in his chest as he thought about pressing that omega up against the alleyway walls. To take her just like those pieces of scum. The thought of sinking his teeth into the nape of her neck made him grunted as he came.

Fuck.


	16. Just Tonight (Part II)

**Cinnamon and Smoke**

by Duke Aster Williams

**Trigger Warning:** this chapter contains **underaged prostitution/oral sex **(Kakashi is 14 and Kinoe is 10) and mentions of **miscarriage** if you squint. All parts of this chapter will have small snippets of sexual content.

* * *

**Just Tonight (Part II)**

Kakashi was nervous, to say the least as he was escorted back through the halls of the inn. He had seen many other alphas walk down these halls, knowing full well what they intended to do inside the rooms. Never had he thought he'd actually be walking down them, but here he was, hands in his pockets as he tried to keep calm. What was he thinking yesterday? Spending some money for a whore...a child at that. And to have it actually approved. Kakashi blushed behind his mask, ashamed. Especially with that dream last night. It was just so...nice.

Kakashi diverted his eyes, casting them to the doors and wondered when they would stop. He found out that her name was actually Utahime, Uta for short, and was one of the tayo's kamuros. Although he didn't know much about this whole hierarchy system within the whore houses, he understood that he had some luck...a lot of luck. He could only think that Jiraiya may have heard about this, maybe pulled some strings. Kakashi pushed the thoughts aside as he knew he couldn't think straight. Now with those pheromones in the air.

"Welcome back, alpha," the soft voice of the omega chimed in as Kakashi saw the familiar cut of brunette colored hair. She had a small bandage placed on her cheek, it must have been where _the Madame_ had struck her the other day. Kakashi looked down at the young omega. He had half convinced himself that he just wanted to check up on her. To perhaps find some answers on why he acted so strangely the other day. And he slowly began to reminded why he had let his instincts take over him.

"How's your cheek?" he asked, taking one hand and gently brushing his knuckles against the bandage. He saw her cheeks pink underneath the bandage. Her eyes looked away to the floor. She looked so shy, so meek, it was what omegas were painted up to be like in the stories. He knew she was playing the part of a weak omega, of what every alpha desired to protect, to claim, to f-

"It's healing. I'm glad for your concern alpha, shall I fetch you some tea?" Utahime asked as she led him inside the room. The door closed behind them as she offered a seat on the couch. Of course, there was a small bed behind the sofa, and the room was filled with incense. Vanilla and jasmine. Two alluring scents.

"Ah, yes, thank you," Kakashi said as he was reminded of what he was doing here and what was _expected_ of them. He should have really thought this through. Not that he wouldn't mind-**_NO_**. Kakashi shook his head mentally. She was still a child, and he was just checking up on her. Yes. This was the only way actually to have some alone time with her. Alone time. Alone. Time. _Damn it._

"I'm surprised you requested for me, alpha. Did you want a better payment for saving me, perhaps?" She teased as she poured Kakashi a drink.

He observed her as she set the pot down and slide the cup over to him. The way she slid up next to and pressed up against him made him smell that citrus scent he was slowly making him addicted. With her weight shifting against his, he could smell the undertones of vanilla as her breath kissed his neck.

"Ah, well actually, I just wanted to..._talk_," he put an emphasis on the last word. Sliding away from her, he tried to put some distance between them. He just wanted to talk. Alone. Where she wasn't going to get pulled away, and he didn't have to worry about other alpha eyes on them. Right. _Right?_

"But you paid for me,,," her voice lowered as she slid closer to him again. She laid a hand on his thigh, gently caressing it as he dared look into her eyes. The way she looked at him, it was sucking him in. The darkness in them was so hypnotizing, he never knew the color could ever be that pure.

"Ah-"

"Alpha..." the way she slurred her words and how she pressed up against his body. He knew her pheromones were starting to get to him. And the way she was stroking him through the cloth, he could feel a blush coming onto his face as his head was pounding. "Relax, alpha. I want to thank you properly for saving me..."

* * *

Kakashi closed his eyes as he covered his eye with his arm. He groaned as the omega took him in her mouth. Everything about this felt wrong. She looked too much like his comrade. She was just as caring as his comrade. And with those bandages, she was like her younger twin, _MUCH _younger twin. Not to mention her scent of citrus, it was similar enough Kakashi groaned louder. But the worst part was knowing this girl was a child...ten years old...barely presented...and was a prostitute. So innocent, yet so...so...dirty.

The young alpha ran his fingers through the soft locks, trying to keep himself from thrusting into the warmth. The way she sucked was nothing like he could even imagine. Kakashi pressed his lips together as he dared to look down at her. Her brunette hair framed her face as her eyes were closed. Lips were wrapped around his cock so eagerly and the way she worked his shaft and balls...Kakashi could feel his legs shake.

But what felt the greatest was the way she swallowed his length. How she moaned around his cock like she enjoyed it. Just the thought of that stroked his ego and made him shutter. He winced as he came, feeling his knot form inside the heaven that was the omega's throat. It felt so good, being encased in that warmth and feeling the omega swallowing. He felt the omega's fingers squeeze his thighs, shaking as she swallowed.

Kami. He swears he could smell her sex yearning for him. Her head was lowered, fully pressed against his pelvis, and her hands were gently rubbing his thighs. A part of him felt guilty for getting aroused at the scene. He felt perverted from getting enjoyment out of this. But the high from his orgasm and the pheromones in the air just calmed him. He was turned on only by the sight of her, despite how perverted it looked.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, letting his knot deflate and he let her pull away. Of course, she coughed and gasped for air. This had to be her first time...this had to be her first time, right. Right?! Kakashi knew he was lying to himself.

"Uta are you okay? Did I hurt you? Did I?" Kakashi was started to panic.

"Alpha..."

Kakashi gulped.

"You talk too much, just relax."

That smile that flickers in her eyes just begging him to lose himself in that lust. He felt like he was entered a portal to heaven. The way she kissed the inside of his thighs and ran her fingers up his body, he closed his eyes and groaned. It was well worth the money.

* * *

Orochimaru heard the door open as a whiff of heavily spiced pheromones engulfed the room. His eyes closed as he was never fully prepared to face his mate. It had been only a week or so ago that he had abandoned the village. He knew that the Leaf's council and Sarutobi-sensei wouldn't accept his desertion so quickly, but he knew that Danzo would take control of the situation. The Foundation Leader wasn't one to let his _secrets _get in the hands of those untrustworthy. But of course, Sarutobi-sensei looked down upon Orochimaru as a lost child, trying to connect with him...just like Jiraiya.

"Did Sarutobi-sensei send you to try and woo me back yet again, Jiraiya?" the snake sannin asked as he kept his back towards his mate. Orochimaru continued fixing his hair, making sure it looked presentable even if the two of them knew that this was all about business and nothing about the sex. Yet, he still had to keep his appearances up.

"Not exactly, he just wants me to keep tabs on you every now and again," Jiraiya was straightforward with him. The toad sannin was never that crafty, preferring to be blunt and outlandish. He was never subtle like Orochimaru. Golden eyes watched in the mirror how his mate walked towards him. How those hands went to brush against the stray strands of his hair, the toad sannin fixed the pins that adorned the headdress. "But I have a feeling you didn't want our little exchange in the forest to be the last time we saw each other."

Orochimaru felt the chair creak as his mate crouched down next to him. He felt his head being turned as a pair of chapped lips pressed up against his soft ones. The scent of spice filled his nose as he could almost taste the mellow warmth of the other's pheromones, his chakra. Orochimaru _knew _why Jiraiya was back in the village that night of his escape. Orochimaru was the only sannin that actually stayed within the village. Tsunade was drinking her sorrows away, and Jiraiya was writing that damn book. Of course, as mates, Jiraiya and he would only reform their bond when Orochimaru had his heat. They would do the proper ritual, insisted by the snake sannin himself. It was their agreement, _their vow_, they made together oh so long ago.

"Jiraiya," Orochimaru pulled away from their chaste kiss, "How low of you to use sex as means of negotiation."

His eyes closed in disappointment. Not that Jiraiya didn't ever use his charm and money to get his way, he knew Jiraiya always was peeping on women undressing and used prostitutes as a means for intel. But to try and use sex as a means of negotiation, Orochimaru was the one who dared to do such "lowly things." Even Tsunade, perhaps _especially _Tsunade, wouldn't lower herself to such indecent tactics. Orochimaru didn't see such nonsense if it got what one wanted. However, Jiraiya was too soft to pull off such things.

"Well, aren't you one to talk," Jiraiya smirked as he rubbed this thumb against Orochimaru's lower lip, "We both know what you'd rather be doing with that pretty mouth of yours."

Orochimaru didn't respond, eyes glaring at the other. They both knew what Orochimaru enjoyed doing when they entangled themselves in the sheets. Jiraiya had a way of talking that just tugged at his sexual desires, to humiliate him into giving into his own natural bodily desires. Orochimaru hated being backed into a corner, it was his own pride that Jiraiya knew how to press in the simplest of ways. Most of it was because he cared for the man, his alpha, he loved. Just hearing the toad sannin's voice made Orochimaru shiver. Yet...Orochimaru closed his eyes as he gave a soft sigh.

"Just tonight..." Orochimaru warned, but it was more of a reassurance to himself. To remind himself that he **wasn't **going to give in to this lust of his anymore from the next day forward. Orochimaru's eyes looked up and glared into those dark brown colored ones.

Jiraiya just smirked as he gently took the other's hand. The snake sannin felt the cold metallic ring slipped onto his finger. Orochimaru could feel an ache in his throat as he just stared at the piece of jewelry. It had been years since he had seen that ring let alone wear it. Orochimaru watched as chapped lips press against his fingers, he could feel them curl up into that sweet smile, "Will you finally marry me then, _my omega_?"

The sannin let his eyes flutter closed, tasting the salt that ran down his cheeks. What a sight he must look now, letting himself fall into this fantasy role of the virgin maiden omega. To finally hear those words of the marriage proposal and falling into tears, it was just like those romantic novels that enraptured his lover.

"Just tonight"

_He will stay and will throw it all away._

"Just tonight," Jiraiya once again whispered back. Thumbs reached up to wipe away the tears as he pulled his omega closer into a kiss. Together they'll play this toxic game of deceit and lust. Tugging at each other's basic desires of reciprocated love. Orochimaru let his hair fall so it could spill across the sheets beneath their bodies. His nails sunk into the soft flesh, marking his mate in his own way. He let his voice out. He would moan and beg like an omega in heat.

_Just tonight._

Orochimaru reminded himself.

_Just tonight he'd lie and let Jiraiya believe..._

* * *

Kinoe eyes cast upwards as he felt the knot in his mouth soften up. The scent of peppermint was burning his nose at this point with the dulling sensation of musk was almost intolerable. He never understood the whole appeal of such a disgusting scent until he found himself between _this _man's legs. There was no mistake that this was Kakashi, not with that mask and the lingering smell of cinnamon filling his nose.

When they first met eyes the other day, Kinoe was shocked actually to sense the ANBU alpha in this town. It seemed that Aoiro-sensei was corrected that _the Kakashi Hatake _was accompanying the legendary toad sannin. Not that he doubted his superior, but it was too good to be true. And to have such an intimate moment with the alpha, Kinoe was eager to meet with him again. Even if he couldn't ask the alpha why he had saved him that day. Even if he was being treated just like another whore. Even if he had to stuff his mouth with that disgusting taste of flesh again.

Kinoe let the cock slide out of his mouth as he swallowed the bitter taste of cum. It was embarrassing to admit Kinoe could feel himself become wet the moment he touched the other's body. He didn't want to admit that he was eager to try to test his new skills on such a handsome alpha. Yes. Handsome. Kinoe let his fingers brush up against the other's slumbering face.

Curiosity was getting to him as he thought about peeking under that mask. Of his short time trailing the other for a few days, learning every aspect of the alpha's life, Kinoe never got to see what was behind that mask. Even in his private life, it appeared that Kakashi was a very private man. Even sleeping and bathing with his face covered. And as tempting as it was to unveil that mask, Kinoe just brushed his knuckles against the fabric. The other was a fellow ANBU operative, Kinoe was respectful enough not to reveal another ANBU's face. That much he could honor.

"Thank you for saving me, _again_, Kakashi Hatake," Kinoe softly whispered as he picked up the needle that he had used to inject the drug into the alpha's system. He tucked the alpha back into a more presentable state. "Maybe later I'll ask you why you care for me so much."

Kinoe walked out of the room to see that Kotohime was standing outside the door. She must have been waiting for the longest time as it had long been the time that she should have gone to bed. He turned his head towards her and stayed in silence, it was always best to not engage with her unless she engages.

"Why are you so special?" Kotohime finally asked as Kinoe knew that was a question he had been asking himself. It was only natural that she wanted to ask him. For all she knew, he had just walked into this pleasure house and had everyone wound around his finger. It seemed too easy, so simple like everything was written out for him.

"I'm not. I'm just a shiny new object," Kinoe answered. Of course, he couldn't tell her exactly why he was special. Even if Lord Danzo was transparent with him, he understood that his jutsu was a secret that was to be kept a secret. Just like many other aspects of himself. It was clear that Lord Danzo was even upset that Orochimaru had found out about him. "Eventually, even I will dull out."

But with that, he continued to make his way back to his room. He had to meet up with Orochimaru when the moon was at its highest. They were leaving that night. Kinoe had taken care of one of their pursuers, and he knew that Orochimaru was taking care of the other. Kinoe sighed as he touched his lips once more, rubbing the softness and inhaled the lingering scent of peppermint and cinnamon. He wished he could stay, ravish the older shinobi just a little longer. Kinoe just wanted to bask in the other's gaze. To just tear the boy apart and learn every aspect of him right down to every curve of his body. He licked his fingers. He could taste the bitterness that he perhaps will never taste again anytime soon.

* * *

The two sannin laid together in the silence of the room. The incense burned out already, and the lingering trails of smoke created a calming haze for their last night together. Orochimaru's tongue was still bitter from having been knotted twice in a row. It left his jaw sore, but it was well worth it. His eyes cast down to the chest underneath him. Finger stroking the soft white curls as he listened silently to the heartbeat of his alpha. They had stayed like this for a while, breathing softly into the night. It was a perfect image of lovers, coming down from the high of pleasurable sex. It was a fictional fantasy that Orochimaru dared to play out.

"Run away with me," the toad sannin spoke up after hours of silence. Orochimaru didn't answer. Instead, he let his mate talk away into the night. "Run away with me and let's start a family together. I meant it when I asked you to marry me, Orochimaru."

The snake sannin felt their fingers intertwine as he didn't dare look up. Instead, he just listened to those lies. The proposition to start a family together again, to just get hitched and start brand new. To have no obligations or appearances to keep up, where they were just Jiraiya and Orochimaru and not two legendary sannin. It was all a fantasy written up by Jiraiya. He was always a master at creating such ideals. Once upon a time ago, Orochimaru had given into that fantasy...but never again.

"Jiraiya..." Orochimaru finally interjected, an annoyance in his voice as he rolled his eyes.

"Orochimaru, you can't raise a child on your own like this. I know you're strong, but there is only so much you can handle on your own," Jiraiya cut to the chase like he always did.

Orochimaru's eyes closed as he inhaled. He was thought of as nothing but a poor omega, in this big alpha world and needed protection. And now that Jiraiya had pieced together that he was interested in _that _child because (in the alpha's eyes) Orochimaru saw it as a replacement for the one they lost oh so long ago...the snake sannin sighed as it was just another thing that they couldn't see eye to eye. Jiraiya had a way to always make Orochimaru seem like he was hopelessly in love with him...just like Jiraiya was desperately in love with Tsunade.

"Run away with me Orochi, we can be that perfect happy family you always wanted-**_Shut Up!"_**

Orochimaru hissed as he pushed himself up and hovered over his alpha. He was on all fours, glaring down with his hands at either side of the other's head. Fingers gripped the bedding beneath them. His own pheromones were slipping out, the ends of his hair felt like needles as he sneered.

"This isn't one of your novels Jiraiya. I'm not some misunderstood omega who needs some alpha to protect them," Orochimaru tried to put it in terms that Jiraiya could understand. "I know where I lay within your silly concepts of morality, why can't you just accept it?"

He felt as his body was pushed over, hands being pinned down at either side of his head as he stared up at Jiraiya's face. His nose twitched at the hostile scent of smoke filling the room, intermingling with his own sharpness. The ends of the other's hair tickled his face as he found himself helpless in mere seconds. Jiraiya had always been the stronger of all three of them, him being an alpha and having a body type that gained muscle quickly. Orochimaru could never win when it came to brute strength.

"There **_is_ **some good in you, Orochi, I know it. Even if you can't see it yourself. I haven't given up on you. There is _still _hope," Jiraiya growled as Orochimaru kicked the other in the pelvic near the other's balls, flipping them over once again. Hand pinned the other's wrists together. Just because he wasn't built with sheer strength didn't mean he didn't know how to play dirty.

"Look at me, Jiraiya.

**LOOK ****AT ****ME**"

Orochimaru hissed as he let his pheromones out. The sharp scent mixed in with the smoke in the air, thickening it, so it was almost suffocating. Orochimaru's fingers held the other's face firmly in place as he loomed over his mate. Bodies were pressed together as the snake sannin held his head up high and cast his gaze down at the pitiful old fool. Alphas were always praised within the shinobi world. Their sheer strength and resilience allowed them to become champions, glorified in the wars that riddled the human race. Betas and omegas were just as equipped for combat, but their strengths were less flashy. They were underappreciated despite doing just as much within the world.

"I don't need _saving_. I'm not this weak little omega who needs his alpha to take care of everything."

Few saw omegas as equals and a handful who actually respected them. Of all the people he has met, _Danzo _was the only one who looked at him as an equal and actually feared Orochimaru for _being _Orochimaru, not just some estranged omega that was wild and uncontrollable. Even the snake sannin's former mentor and his mate looked down at him, feared that he was some omega who was so easily persuaded by the cruelty of the world.

Yet, here Orochimaru was. He was pinning the alpha down with nothing more than the gentle grace of his hand and the sharp scent of his pheromones. He had studied the human bodies of many, particularly his own, and found how to make every aspect of himself a weapon. It was something that Danzo already knew the moment they met. He knew how dangerous Orochimaru could be, and allowed him to flourish not because he was an omega proving the world wrong but because Danzo saw the potential within him.

"Get it through that thick skull of yours, Jiraiya," Orochimaru hissed as he let gripped the other's cheeks tightly and glared down into those wide eyes of his mate's. The toad sannin was quaking beneath him at this point. Jiraiya had been trapped by the pungent scent of a wine-like substance for minutes now, overloading his senses and no meaning of escape.

Orochimaru's hand that grasped the other's wrists tightened as he threatened to break them. He hated that look in his mate's eyes, the ones that pleaded for him to stop not because Jiraiya didn't want to die, but instead tugged at his heart. The snake sannin knew Jiraiya still couldn't believe that he would actually _kill _his alpha mate, that he was so profoundly in smitten like those heroines in his love novels.

Orochimaru moved his hand from his mate's cheeks and down to his neck, pressing up against the pressure point and squeezed lightly. It was the place that was most sensitive. Just a little pressure and it'll make anyone fear for their life, just like Jiraiya's body was struggling more.

"Pursue me anymore, and I **will **kill you. Tonight was our last night together," the snake sannin hissed as he watched the alpha's face turn red. His pheromones continued to pulse out of his body, mixing in with the smoke that tried to flush it out. It was futile, especially now that the alpha was losing oxygen. Jiraiya should just accept it, Orochimaru had made his choice.

They stayed like this in muffled silence. Jiraiya was losing his strength fast and eventually passed out. Orochimaru loosened his grip just enough to relax his body but not enough to suffocate his mate again should he prove to be faking it. Jiraiya wasn't the smartest of the three of them, but Orochimaru wasn't stupid to underestimate his opponent.

Minutes would pass before the snake sannin would relax, he had made sure that the toad sannin was asleep. Orochimaru leaned back, sighing as he stared up at the ceiling of his personal quarters. The moisture in the air stuck to his skin, and the smoke from the incense clouded the room. His body was exhausted from not only the sex they had but also overpowering the alpha who was fighting back. Of course not at his full strength. Jiraiya would have been harder to handle if he truly intended to fight back. That Orochimaru knew for certain.

_Jiraiya._

His thoughts lingered down to his slumbering mate as he turned his attention to the sannin. Orochimaru was always good at separating his heart and mind, and it seemed like he's letting his heart divulge itself one last time before their departure. Pale fingers traced the slope of the other's jawline and down his chest. The soft white curls were something that Orochimaru enjoyed curling up against. The softness, the warmth, the way he could hear the heartbeat of his mate's. He wished Jiraiya would have kept his mouth shut...let him enjoy that feeling a few minutes longer. Orochimaru knew he'd put Jiraiya to sleep that night one way or another...but still. He enjoyed that small moment of simplistic bliss.

_Just marry Tsunade already._

Orochimaru's eyebrows furrowed as he slipped off the other's body and made his way over to his closet. He had packed his items already and started to put on the clothes he had set out for himself the other night. The Madame would be upset that he was leaving once again, but he couldn't help it. She couldn't complain too much, anyways. The Feudal Lord will continue to pay his rent and fund this inn to keep the place up and running. It was their usual arrangement. The Madame got her money, and the Feudal Lord had as many whores as he pleased.

Orochimaru felt a pit in his stomach as he rubbed the silver ring on his finger. The diamond didn't shine in this dim light, but it was still precious to him. After decades he still was strong enough to not give in to his temptations, no matter how much he wanted to steal away this alpha for himself. His eyes cast down towards the slumbering mate. His heart ached to stay and run away with his one-sided romance. To give in to the lie of romantics that had become one of Jiraiya's obsessions. For things to have a happy ending...

He felt his lips tremble as he forced himself to move, to stand, to get away from that fictional dream. Hands pressed against his face as he couldn't stop the thoughts of a perfect family. The one that he had considered oh so long ago when Jiraiya had first proposed to him. Although they were under very different circumstances. Both of them were too young, they didn't want the child, they didn't want to marry one another even, but traditions were traditions, and they were forced to continue them. To think if not for **that** day, Orochimaru and Jiraiya would be raising a child of their own flesh and blood. Orochimaru would have had that family he never had. Where Orochimaru would be able to curl up against his love every night, even if Jiraiya was just doing his duties as his alpha.

Orochimaru pressed his head against the wall as he tried to regain his composure. Children were always a sensitive topic, specifically children that were fathered by Jiraiya. For the toad sannin to suggest they get hitched and run away together to start a family, a proper one...Orochimaru hit the wall. He was still an omega, a stupid omega who just wanted a family with an alpha worthy of mating with him. It was all true, but Orochimaru was much more than that.

Unfortunately, that's all that Jiraiya saw. The snake sannin knew that the toad thought that if he could give Orochimaru what he wanted, then he'd return to the Leaf...always for the Leaf. He was seen as just some estranged omega that needed an alpha to protect him, to bring him back to what it means to be a _proper _omega.

"Ano..." a soft whisper of a child caught the sannin's attention as Orochimaru peered up through his fingers. Golden eyes were glaring at the one who had dared entered his quarters, especially when he was still with a client. Yet, seeing those empty gaze reminded the sannin of their plans. His eyes maintained eye contact for a second longer. He noticed the way the other looked, no matter how stoic a face was, Orochimaru just knew that something had happened with this child. And if his suspicions were correct...they were both damned to this misery.

"I will be there in a moment, meet at the outskirts," Orochimaru ordered as the child nodded his head and vanished. The sannin sighed, composing himself as he went to his jewelry box. He gathered some last-minute items before disappearing into the night. The sannin never looked back, they weren't lovers anymore. Now, they were enemies...it was a life he had made for himself, and it was time for his heart to embrace it.

* * *

_End of Chapter: Just Tonight. Will update next Friday._

* * *

_"Just tonight I will stay and we'll throw it all away. When the light hits your eyes. Its telling me I'm right. And if I, I am through. Then its all because of you. Just tonight."_

\- Just Tonight, by the Pretty Reckless


	17. Back to Square One (Part I)

**Cinnamon and Smoke**

by Duke Aster Williams

**Note: **Been a while since I've updated this story. Apologies for the delay, I have a hard time writing fight scenes so that is your warning. There is a lot of time hopping...but italics are usually small flashbacks.

Quick recap: Kinoe and Orochimaru are on the run from Jiraiya and Kakashi after they had a passionate night of sex last chapter. In this chapter, Kakashi will refer to Kinoe as Utahime as that is Kinoe's undercover name as the little kamuro/little prostitute Kakashi had spent the night with last chapter uwu.

* * *

**Back to Square One (Part I)**

Silence was always the beginning of a conversation. It took someone to break it to get somewhere. Yet, for the two Leaf shinobi, there was an unspoken agreement _not_ to bring up the events of the other night. Both of them knew that they had let their guard down to indulge in their pent up desires. However, the older of them was aware that this was all apart of a game he had to play with a snake. There was no straightforwardness with the serpent as everything was smoke and mirrors. But that was just how things were in Jiraiya's world, or, more specifically, Orochimaru's world. The snake sannin was more aware of the world than people realized, always appearing and disappearing at _just_ the right moment — that cunning bastard.

Jiraiya softly sighed, turning his attention towards the other alpha in the room. The kid was being thrust into the ANBU at such an early stage in his life. Granted, the kid had the talent and the right personality, but Jiraiya couldn't help but think Minato and Sarutobi had made the wrong choice. There was so much Kakashi had to witness, to experience, to live. Just like Orochimaru.

But, he couldn't argue with both the Third and Fourth Hokage's decision. There was no doubt that Lord Third wished for Kakashi to cope with his trauma - it was the reason why Jiraiya was put in charge of this mission. The Leaf village needed all the manpower they could get their hands on, especially coming out of this warlike times. Peace was so close yet so far away as they were just coming out of a time of war. It was critical that they still showed that they could not fall.

"So we're just going to let him go?" Kakashi's asked his eye cast lazily upwards. His tone of voice was filled with disappointment and held a challenge in the undertones. The way his brow furrowed made Jiraiya frown.

Of course, the kid wanted to know what they were going to do now that Orochimaru was on the run again. Jiraiya had kept the kid in the dark during this whole mission, all in hopes of getting the young alpha to relax and _enjoy life_. But seeing how Kakashi was unfazed by the events - engaging in sexual desire and learning that _his whore_ was one of Orochimaru's underlings - Jiraiya was beginning to understand the kid's reputation of being _the mission takes priority over everything else_.

"Of course not," Jiraiya rolled his eyes with a hint of annoyance. A part of his expected Kakashi to know that this wasn't the end of the missions. Hearing how smart and talented the Hatake kid was, Jiraiya had to remind himself that the kid was still _new_ to everything regarding Orochimaru. "I may have let him slip away on purpose, but regardless of our plan of attack, the results would have been the same."

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders as he knew that tracking a snake was different than any rogue shinobi. The sannin could only assume Kakashi was treating Orochimaru like some ordinary person. And that would be a mistake on Kakashi's part as he did not understand, or even respect, the title of _sannin_. Orochimaru has kept and lived up to his title for more than just show, and it was best to play along with the snake than not.

The two alphas made eye contact for a brief moment. Both were challenging the other, and of course, Jiraiya won with his statement. But he could see the intensity behind the young boy's eye. Unlike the other times they had argued, it was clear that Kakashi was invested in this situation. The icy glare and furrowing brow were enough to suggest that Kakashi had a little fixation with that little kamuro. It wasn't like Jiraiya could blame the kid. From what the older alpha could gather from the customers, she was something that had caught Orochimaru's attention. And anyone who piques Orochimaru's interested would _undoubtedly_ captivate every soul in existence.

Rumor had it that the girl was from the Hidden Mist. Why she was sold was not confirmed, but that didn't matter to girls who were sold to brothels. The girl was another omega damned to a whorehouse but lived up to the expectation of _Yūgiri_, the top courtesan, Orochimaru's cover name.

**Utahime**. Song princess. That was the name given to her. And it fitted a girl who not only played that strange instrument but put all those listened to her music into a trance. She bewitched the whole inn so much that Jiraiya heard the Madame was upset that Orochimaru wouldn't let anyone bed her, at least until Kakashi expressed an interest. As soon as Kakashi was allowed to have a private room with the girl, Jiraiya knew that Orochimaru had something up his sleeve. Jiraiya knew that the girl was going to escape with Orochimaru that night, but as much as Jiraiya would have liked to inform Kakashi...he knew the kid needed to stay away from the mission and _relax_. And it wasn't like the outcome would be any different.

"Which is _why_ I have a backup plan," Jiraiya said as he held up his wedding band that was made for his wedding. Made from the same material as Orochimaru's engagement and wedding ring, it was a shame neither of them used it. "Orochimaru took the bait and has a nice little tracking device on him. I was given a peek at your files, and I know you're well equipped to track even the faintest scent. Am I wrong, kiddo?"

Jiraiya watched as the kid's eyebrow twitched. The little nickname for the kid surely irritate him, but the legendary sannin didn't care. As long as the kid was willing to-

"And if I refuse? You seemed to have handled things well so far _all on your own_," Kakashi shrugged.

Shit.

"Mmm...yes, well, I guess I'll just have to tell the Hokage that _one_ of his _top ANBU operatives_ may have used his money for a whorehouse at such a young age..." Jiraiya started as he put a hand to his chin, "maybe he has even started a small addiction."

They looked at one another, staring at one another as the threat was minor considering how Jiraiya spend his money. But, Kakashi was just a child, a prime age of fourteen, to be caught doing something so perverted...well, even Jiraiya was scared of being found out of his peeping, let alone buying a night with a pretty lady.

"Fine," Kakashi growled as he summoned his trusted pug?

"Kakashi. You smell like you've had some fun for once," the small dog said as it sniffed the air. Of course, that was the first thing the dog would be able to smell, but to comment on it without any filter, it cause Jiraiya to snicker as Kakashi was surely sweating.

"Pakkun!" Kakashi interrupted as Jiraiya could see a small shade of red reach the child's cheeks.

"Well, are you a cute little pup," Jiraiya said as he crouched down to be at more eye level with the dog.

"Hmm, since you called me cute, I'll let you scratch me behind the ears," the dog, Pakkun, huffed as Jiraiya slowly understood what kind of attitude the dog held. Quite the proudful one.

"Maybe I will _if_ you can find where this matching ring is," Jiraiya said as he held out the silver ring for the ninja hound to sniff. There was a small moment of silence as the dog was trying to concentrate. Of course, it would be hard to track. It was small and didn't have a lot of pheromones to go by, but Jiraiya had faith in Kakashi's dogs.

"You do realize this is hard to smell since there isn't much on here," Pakkun glared up at the two humans, "But I can sniff this out. Just leave it to me."

The two Leaf shinobi were done here, and they needed to get to tracking down Orochimaru once again. Jiraiya was well aware that it was futile to fight Orochimaru when he had his mind set on something, and like the snake, sannin said: _it was their last night together_. Orochimaru and Jiraiya were now each other's enemies. And with Orochimaru as a traitor to the Leaf, Jiraiya was now _officially_ on a mission to track him down and bring him back under the Hidden Leaf's custody.

* * *

They found themselves backtracking into the Konoha forest. The vegetation and scents were all becoming familiar, and it put Kakashi on edge. He would have expected Orochimaru to escape further into the Land of Rice Fields, rather than going back to Konoha. But if Pakkun was insistent that the trail was leading them back to the forest, then it would mean Orochimaru had more than one hidden facility here.

Kakashi kept his lips pressed together as he kept an eye out for an ambush. Jiraiya was convinced that Orochimaru and his accomplice were waiting to ensnare them in a trap. Kakashi, on the other hand, doubted that the snake sannin was stupid to engage in pointless fighting hours after their escape. Still, the more Kakashi analyzed the situation...perhaps Jiraiya was right.

"Hold up," Jiraiya said as he held up his hand, calling all three of them to stop.

Perched on a branch, Kakashi scanned the area around them before he caught a flash of red. Immediately, he snapped his attention upwards to see a young girl wearing a brilliant red. She was swinging her legs without a care in the world. She had not sensed them at all, or she did not give any indication that she knew of their presence.

"Pakkun," Kakashi whispered as the pug was already a step ahead of him.

"Orochimaru must be past her, the object is still faint, but I bet it is close," Pakkun confirmed before he gave a small grunt. Kakashi cast his gaze over to the dog. There was something else, something unsettling about this situation, "I didn't even sense her here..."

"You two stay put, it is best if I handle Orochimaru alone," Jiraiya said, emphasizing the last word as Kakashi glared at the sannin.

Kakashi did not trust this situation at all. The last time Jiraiya handled a situation alone with Orochimaru, they ended up in _this_ situation. It would be better if Kakashi went to _remind_ Jiraiya of their mission and finish this wild goose chase. But what bothered the young alpha was how stupid and straightforward this plan was, obviously they were walking into a trap. They were playing Orochimaru's game of splitting up so that the serpent can slip away _again_.

He ground his teether as he and Pakkun stayed behind to watch the sannin leap up to the girl. They watch as the girl and Jiraiya made eye contact, exchange a few whispered words, and Jiraiya move on ahead. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he straightened up, standing before a kunai was wedged between his feet and into the branch. His eyes flickered back up to see the girl was now standing tall, pulling out a scroll from the back of the black sash tied around her waist.

"Only the mate is allowed to pass. That was part of my instructions," Utahime said she started to weave hand signs. Kakashi's lips frowned. It was obvious what was coming next; this was a stupid trap that Orochimaru had set for them.

"And the other parts?" he questioned, but it was a rhetorical one.

It was answered by a mist rolling in, enveloping both Kakashi and Pakkun, obscuring their vision. It was the signature move of the Hidden Mist village, a basic one, and the one that he had seen her use before at the inn. Although, at that time, it was an aesthetic choice and not one used for combat.

"Pakkun," Kakashi whispered as he wanted to know where his partner was in this fog.

On instinct, he pulled out a kunai from his bag, arming himself for an attack and calling his dog also to be ready. But the anticipation for an attack faded when his eyes started to water. The scent of citrus was filling his nose, and the stench was overloading his senses. It was nauseating and overwhelming.

"Kakashi...I told you...I can't...I can't smell her," Pakkun replied in a panic. If Kakashi's sense of smell was being overwhelmed, then he could only imagine what it was like for Pakkun.

"Go Pakkun," Kakashi answered as he heard a soft puff of smoke.

In these sorts of conditions, it was best that Pakkun wasn't there to fight. Having more than one comrade in the fog would only increase the chances of them hurting one another. Kakashi closed his eyes, trying to ignore his sensory overload; he needed to concentrate before his enemy would attack.

_Think Kakashi. Think._

But he did not have to think long or hard. The familiar sound of a stringed instrument was heard in the distance. The softness of the note was drawn out, resonating with the forest. It was haunting, putting Kakashi on edge, but it was a mistake -or rather risk- on the girl's part. He could pinpoint where she was in the mist, all he had to do was figure out which direction-

Before he could formulate a plan, the sound grew louder to the point of it penetrating his body. Or at least it felt like it. The moisture in the air pulsated, vibrating against his skin and into his eardrums. It wasn't just a feeling he had; he was **feeling **the eerieness of the situation. The pounding of his heartbeat and the pulsating water vapor was making his head throb.

Kakashi dropped his kunai as his hands flew up to his ears. The branch below him was wavering. His body was losing balance as he tried to keep his footing. It was like his whole body was pulsating, throbbing, and convulsing. He felt like at any moment he would explode.

And he did.

* * *

**CLINK**

Their kunais clashed together as they struggled for dominance. It shouldn't be a surprise to either of them that Kakashi was prevailing, but he could not underestimate Utahime. She was proving to be stronger than he expected, especially when he thought she was just some prostitute.

The glass instrument was shattered on the ground beneath them, the fragments sometimes blinding Kakashi's vision for a moment. And those moments were when the girl took advantage, gaining some traction back. She was fluid in her movements, blocking him effortlessly, actually fighting back, and keeping up with his movements. It was frustrating.

**CLINK**

He knocked the kunai from her, pushing her back towards the trunk of the tree. In a fluid moment, his body moved before his mind could catch up. His hand moved to push up his headband, revealing his Sharingan. Then he started to pour chakra into the palms of his hands, the sound of chirping birds filled the air.

Chidori.

Eyes were trained on her and her expression. With his enhanced vision, he saw how she was going to form hand signs. He saw her chest, her breathing, and the way her muscles moved. She was so calm, even when he had her pinned at the neck, arm raised with the Chidori blinding her. It was unnerving, how her eyes were filled with nothing - nothing at all. How could she look so confident even when he saw through her plan.

**CLINK**

_He watched her from the shadows and in the tree foliage. Despite his disagreements with Jiraiya, he was wary of thinking they were going to step into a trap so willingly. So, he took some precautions, leaving Pakkun with his clone as he trailed a few ways from them. And he was thankful that he had done that, but he also cursed the toad sannin for being right._

_Kakashi pressed his lips together as he watched her set up her trap. How the mist was covering the forest below them, and how Utahime was standing outside of it. A long-distance fight. It was only when she summoned her glass instrument from a weapons scroll that he understood her plan. He fished a kunai out of his bag._

_The way she stood was so refined as she played that strange instrument. Her hair was combed to frame her face and was kept out of her eyes. The black leotard beneath the loose robes was almost sinful with the way it revealed her legs. Kakashi gulped. He couldn't get distracted. He was a high ranking jonin, an ANBU no less._

_ As soon as his clone disappeared within a puff of smoke, he felt the vibration that shattered the clone. His head started pounding for a few moments, but it gave him the adrenaline he needed as he attacked the glass instrument that she was playing. Kakashi threw the kunai straight at the instrument._

_He heard the glass shatter as he pushed up his headband. Kakashi fished out another kunai and lunged at her, prepared to attack or block. But he was not ready to see her just standing there, robe cut and black colored eyes staring at his own. Kakashi blocked her swings, backing up as she advanced forwards. She was relentless and unphased. There was no breathing room. But he knew she lacked the tact and skill that Kakashi held. _

**CLINK**

Their kunais clashed one last time, Sharingan was out, and Chidori was in his hand. They were both panting, out of breath from their small spare. No. Kakashi was panting. He could see her chest move, he could feel her breathing, and he saw her muscles moved and how there was no blood staining that cut robe.

"Who are you, really," Kakashi hissed through his teeth.

The girl remained silent, opting not to answer as she scared at him with that blank face again. He squeezed her throat tighter when he noticed her hands didn't move from her sides, but she did not struggle. It was almost like there were no puls-

"Where is Orochimaru."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he suddenly felt the presence of the sannin behind him. However, he did not dare to release his grip on the girl. He had her trapped, no matter what she could pull, all Kakashi had to do was squeeze just a little bit. And it seems like she knew that as well. Utahime had not dared try to reach for a kunai or make any hand signs.

"You have received the message then. Was it not clear enough for you?" she asked, head turning to look up at the sannin behind Kakashi. It was ticking him off that he was being ignored, again. Like this was a matter that didn't concern him.

"We're not playing any more of your games," Jiraiya said firmly.

"Lord Orochimaru agrees. Tell Lord Third that your presence here is no longer required and that he, and I quote, shouldn't get his robes dirty," she responded before Kakashi noticed her hands move. It happened so quickly. When he went to grip her throat, he clutched thin air. She disappeared. A shadow clone? No, she was too far away for it. The same would be true for a water clone, and there was the fact that there was no water dispelling onto the branch. She just...disappeared.

"Jiraiya-"

"The mission ends here, Kakashi. Best, we head back to the village."

"But-"

"The mission ends **here**, Kakashi."

"...understood."

* * *

_"This should be far enough," Orochimaru said as the pair stopped in the depths of the Konoha forest. They had been traveling for an hour or so to find a safe location to execute their plan. It was quite the roundabout trip, but it would throw the two tailing Leaf shinobi from following them any further._

_Landing on the ground, Kinoe took a few deep breaths to calm himself as he felt his heart beating. They were in a rush, doing an almost full-on sprint this whole way, and it was testing Kinoe's stamina. He was breathless, however, with one glance over to the sannin, Kinoe knew that they should start phase two of their plan._

_Forming hand-signs and concentrating on his chakra, Kinoe closed his eyes and felt his body go numb. He could feel his body tingle, growing, expanding as he started to create a wood clone. It was one of the more advanced techniques he had learned from the scroll entrusted to him by Lord Danzo. Although he had practiced this jutsu countless of times to perfection, this was the first time he was using it for combat._

_"Lord Danzo forbade me from using any wood style jutsu," Kinoe reminded the legendary sannin as he straightened up his stance. His wooden replica opened its eyes as well, mimicking his actions._

_There was no doubt that Lord Danzo had shared his history with the sannin. Why? Kinoe has yet to ask Orochimaru himself, but that was not important. No. He knew that Orochimaru wanted to see how much wood style jutsu he possessed, wanted to see the limits, test the boundaries. The way those golden eyes stared at him made Kinoe feel like a toy, being dissected like he was some lab rat._

_"Yes, but he is not here right now. And it's far worse to upset me rather than Danzo," Orochimaru advised in a sweet and raspy voice, it was almost alluring. But, Kinoe knew there was a threat beneath that charm. There was no doubt that Orochimaru wasn't hesitant to kill people, no matter how precious or rare they were to find. A flash of reddish-brown hair and a gentle smile flicked in his mind. Kinoe closed his eyes, trying not to remember too much of the details. He ignored that subtle scent of jasmine- "Make sure to give these to my darling alpha. I am sure he would have far better use for it."_

Kinoe opened his eyes when he felt his wood clone dispell the jutsu. The sound of the ticking clock was annoying, but it beat hearing nothing but silence. He took a deep breath as he sat up from the table, catching Orochimaru's attention.

"Message was received. The clone was dispelled."

"Destroyed?"

"No, undid the jutsu itself."

"Ah, I wonder if Jiraiya has figured it out," Orochimaru purred as Kinoe could hear the sannin emit an amused humming sound. He had spent so much time with the sannin, that Kinoe was beginning to tell what Orochimaru was thinking. And at this point, Kinoe could only assume that the sannin was anticipating the next steps taken by the Leaf ninja that had been tailing them. "Ah, but I doubt I have gotten rid of Jiraiya. Lord Third will always look down upon us omega."

Kinoe looked up and turned his head to stare into those golden-colored eyes. He didn't back away from the other's hands stroking his cheek. Instead, he leaned into the touch. Kinoe had quickly learned that it was best _not_ to go against the serpent's wishes. And that Lord Danzo wanted Kinoe to of Orochimaru's interest for as long as possible. Besides, he could learn much from the Legendary Sannin.


	18. Back to Square One (Part II)

**Cinnamon and Smoke**

by Duke Aster Williams

**Note: **Updates will be every other Friday.

Kurocha is the name given to Kinoe by the Espionage Division (seen in Snakes Don't Sweat)  
Aoiro is the name given to Tatsuma Aburame by the Espionage Division

Team Orochimaru: Anko Mitarashi, Hoheto Hyuga, Mengu (random name given to Kabuto's Jonin sensei in the future)

* * *

**Back to Square One (Part II)**

The hidden facility was absolutely dull, and it was slowly driving Kinoe into insanity. There was nothing to do other than eat, sleep, and train. It was not so different than the Foundation. However, there was one crucial difference: and that was people. In the Foundation, Kinoe had the option to spar with the other shinobi. Meanwhile, he had no one but Orochimaru. And Orochimaru was busy reviewing files and planning their next move.

Taking a deep breath, the young omega set down his brush and dare to look at his reflection in the mirror. The red shades and hues that littered his face and lips were sloppily placed. And it was only worse due to the irritation of his skin. He had rubbed and washed his face at least three times, trying to perfect the art of makeup. Kinoe was no artist and saw no point in all of this.

But it was all apart of training.

Kinoe meditated for a moment, reminding himself that this was just one of the many skills that he would have to learn - despite how stupid and worthless it seemed.

Shoving the chair back, Kinoe adjusted his hair and straightened out his clothing. He was done getting frustrated over this red paint. Stepping out into the hallway, he did a mental check of his equipment. Scrolls. Checked. Pouch. Checked. Pills. Checked. It was a short list, but he made sure to keep track of all his items, an important aspect now that they were on the run and were limited in supplies.

Travel light and use everything to your advantage.

Kinoe scoffed as he unraveled a scroll from his sash. He disliked the whole get up that he had been given. The bright red robe was far from discreet, and the short length made it way too revealing. The fabric was too light, and it made him feel exposed, naked, and bare. It was ridiculous.

With a puff of smoke, he summoned his weapon: a wooden stringed instrument he had to create. His glass one had broken, and they would have to pay someone to create a new one. Drawing up his bow, he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

Practice.

Over the past few days of memorizing the notes, he was able to play at least one song entirely and without any hiccups. Just learning the notes was part one of the training process. The second part was to incorporate movement. With an inhale, Kinoe placed the bow against the strings and started to play. He stood stationary as he replayed the scene inside his mind.

_He was standing on top of a branch, mist below him. Chakra was being infused into the strings and bow, reverberating the air and pulsing the cloud of chakra below. Kinoe had to take care not to let himself slip into the fog, or else he would be affected by the trap as well. But he had to remind himself that his opponent was the Kakashi Hatake. Fellow ANBU and was not one to actually get caught into a trap._

_One. Two. Three. Four…_

_He dared to take a step, pivoting on his toes as he leaned into the song. Dodge the kunai. Keep your posture. Kinoe must remember to keep playing and retain the proper form, or else he will get into bad habits. He had to focus._

_Kinoe ducked, dodged, and kicked his imaginary opponent. He had to not only defend himself but keep the pressure on his attacker. It would be a mistake to let his enemy think that they had the upper hand. There was already no question that Kinoe had a disadvantage. It would make any shinobi cocky, something that could be used to their advantage - but Kinoe's partner wasn't like any shinobi._

_Turn. Dodge. Kick. Slide. Elbow. Turn. Dodge. Jump. Kick. Turn. Dodge. Slice. Kick-_

Kinoe's eyebrows creased as he felt his foot gets caught by his opponent. Immediately, he pivoted his hip and pushed the other away with the heel of his foot. Pouring chakra into the bow, he sliced it harshly against the strings. The sound was like nails on a chalkboard, his own spine vibrated as a wave of irritation was shot down. It was a chilling sound, horrid enough to make anyone hesitate for a split second. And he used that to his advantage.

With his bow infused with chakra, he turned his body and pointed at his opponent with the tip. Eyes opened to adjust to the light, facing his real opponent. A familiar hood and dark goggles made Kinoe pause. He half expected to see Orochimaru in front of him. Instead, he was stopped by Aoiro from the Intelligence division.

"Continuing your training. As expected of a member of the Foundation," the Aburame agent said as Kinoe could feel the other's eyes examining his attire. There was a touch of embarrassment as Kinoe dropped his harm that held his bow. There was a sense of conservatism when it came to the attire of not only the Aburame clan but also the Foundation. To stay in uniform, keep your body hidden, and be able to melt into the shadows - those were the ideal clothing that Kinoe grew up wearing. And here he was, standing in scantily clad clothing in front of his mentor. Disgraceful.

"Lord Orochimaru is this way," Kinoe stated as he unsummoned his instrument and turned his back on his superior. He had to push away this temporary blush of embarrassment. His clothing didn't matter, and he was sure that Aoiro was here to meet Orochimaru.

The two of them walked in silence down the halls and towards the small laboratory. Kinoe couldn't help but feel a small irk of irritation. Not only did he feel uncomfortable in the outfit, but it was the presence of the Aburame member. After all their efforts of trying to become untraceable, Aoiro was able to find them no problem. Granted, the Foundation and ANBU were highly praised for being experts within various fields...but for a simple Aburame shinobi to find them better than Kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya. Kinoe could feel the weight of Lord Danzo expecting him to be as good if not better than Aoiro.

As they approached the door, they could see Orochimaru hunched over a large table. Papers littered the room as if the sannin had just shoved them to the ground. There was no doubt that the documents contained information about Kinoe's body. Not only did Kinoe have to keep training, but they ran some basic physical tests. All vital information in the long run, however, Kinoe knew that it was useless information.

Tch.

The two of them heard the clicking of Orochimaru's tongue against the back of his teeth. There was a thud as the sannin slammed his fist against the table. Frustration was evident. There was only so much Orochimaru could analyze with the basic information. The research took time, that was what Kinoe understood.

Orochimaru ran his fingers through his hair, leaning back against the chair and tilting his head to cast his gaze over at the two Foundation members. "My files are locked up in the Intelligence Division, are they not, Aoiro?"

"Lord Third is adamant that they review your findings," Aoiro started as he entered the room. He pulled out a scroll before setting in on the table in front or the sannin. "Lord Danzo is hesitant to show any interest. However, this was all that our men could salvage." There was another pause. "And he wants to notify you that your student Anko is safe and sound."

"Ah, Anko. So she did survive," Orochimaru purred as Kinoe quirked an eyebrow. Yet another person that Orochimaru had taken an interest. It seemed that the list kept going and going, even if Kinoe had only known three. "I wonder what Sarutobi-sensei will do when they find my parting gift with her."

The sannin tapped his fingers against his cheek, crossing one leg over the other as he leaned against the table. Kinoe knew that Orochimaru was deep in thought, probably planning out his next move. The young omega had started to learn the specific mannerisms that Orochimaru gave, not that it was hard. The sannin was very expressive, almost too expressive. And he knew how easily bored Orochimaru would get.

"Mmmm, keep an eye on her for me, Aoiro. And as for Kurocha," the sannin gave a sigh, "It seems he is a quick learner, as expected from the Foundation."

"Is that all?" Aoiro asked.

"Ah, yes. He does seem to disappear within the forest. I can only assume it is Hashirama's cells resonating with his chakra," the sannin waved his hand as if to dismiss such obvious information. However, this was all news to Kinoe. "But that is only a theory. There are plenty of experiments that I wish to run."

"Lord Danzo wishes to remind you that Kurocha is still a child, and he needs a proper upbringing," Aorio sternly said.

"And yet, he has given him to me. Even demanding that the little pop doesn't use any Wood Style Jutsu," Orochimaru pointed out.

"If you dislike your parting gift, then I will happily take him back-"

And the tension seemed to explode suddenly without any warning. The buzzing of insects and the hissing of snakes, it was two shinobis sizing each other up. Kinoe's eyebrows flattened as he just stared at the sight in front of him unimpressed. Looking from the outside in, it looked like two alphas were trying to assert their dominance. Ridiculous and inefficient. Kinoe started to pick up the pieces of paper left on the ground, letting the two adults argue about his fate.

* * *

Kurenai stood in the hallways of the hospital with a bouquet of chrysanthemums. She hated hospitals not only from the natural clinical and morbid vibe she got from visiting them but also the overwhelming lack of chakra in the air. From the time she could grasp the concept of chakra sense, it was something that she could not brush off. This was what made her a "sensor type" as her teachers told her.

Much to the misconception, this sense is something she cannot turn off. No. She always felt it, but she could focus on distinguishing people from other people. However, that was not a problem at the moment. She felt her heart slow, a pit in her stomach formed as she could feel the area cool down. Those in the hospital had low amounts of chakra, the warmth she could usually feel outside was gone.

Her hands clutched the paper wrapped around the flowers as she pressed her lips together. Her eyes were glossed over as she could feel her heart rate start to speed up. It had been months since they had last seen Anko. This entire time, everyone believed that she was studying abroad with Orochimaru, and she was looking after things while he came back to the village to gather supplies. But then the nine tails attack happened, and Orochimaru was now on the run.

Kurenai felt the despair of the village all around her. The loss of hope, the sorrow of lost lives, the desperation of the hospitals. The only ray of light was Might Guy, but even he was starting to feel the tones of the seriousness of the village. It had been days, weeks since Kakashi had left them on a sour note. And Might Guy did not know what patience meant. It took the other boys to keep the energetic man from storming off to _wherever_ Kakashi was at this moment to either apologize or force an apology from his friend.

However, the latest gossip was revolving around Orochimaru and him being labeled as a rogue ninja. There were whispers of him being placed in the bingo book, but the thought of one of the sannins being put there made Kurenai's stomach churn. The rumors started when Team Orochimaru was summoned to the Hokage's office. Although the action itself wouldn't cause much trouble, the way Hoheto and Mengu acted after the meeting was different. From what they had told Kurenai, there was a sudden interest in Anko's studies.

A hand on her shoulder interrupted Kurenai's thoughts. She turned to see the familiar face of Asuma. Right. He was here to support her, or rather, escort her to Anko's room. With a sigh, they looked up at the two ANBU standing outside of the patient room Anko was currently staying. She chewed on her lip; she could only imagine what Anko had been through over the past few months. Kurenai knew how much Anko admired Orochimaru. Rin, Shizune, and Kurenai would tease Anko for having a crush on the older omega. But to have her crush, her teacher, her mentor turn out to be a possible traitor to the Leaf?

It would be moments before the door would open. Snapping her attention up to see both Lord Third and the famous Lady Tsunade walking out. There was a silence, a shared mutual connection between the four of them before the Third Hokage nodded his head towards the two ANBU. And on command, the two operatives peeled away to allow Kurenai and Asuma to enter the room.

On the window sill was already a familiar bundle of flowers. They were the ones that Hoheto and Mengu bought a few days ago. Kurenai could only assume that they were informed about Anko's condition as they were apart of Team Orochimaru. And that thought made her eyes look over at Anko to see her physical appearance.

"A-Anko," Kurenai choked on her words as her voice cracked. She caught her breath as she could tell how exhausted Anko looked. The alpha was a lot thinner than Kurenai remembered, and her eyes were swollen and red from crying. Kurenai swallowed some saliva as she took a step forward.

"Hey..." Anko's voice was barely above a whisper. Hoarse and tired. Kurenai could feel how defeated Anko was, her chakra wasn't as radiant or captivating. But it felt like it was struggling against something, like a water balloon about to explode. There was clearly something wrong, but Kurenai didn't know what.

There was a long moment of silence.

"We brought you some flowers to brighten up the room," Asuma finally said, but the comment was met with more silence. No one knew what to say. Or rather, the two girls were speechless. "I'll-I'll just go ask the nurse for a vase..."

There was a squeeze on the shoulder before Azuma walked away, leaving the two girls to have some time alone. Moments would pass before Kurenai would dare to walk over and hug her friend. It was that action that finally broke that tension. Anko took in a shaky breath, clutched Kurenai's shirt, and cried. For what, Kurenai didn't know, but she knew that her tears were falling off her cheeks. There were so many emotions, Kurenai could feel them. It was overwhelming. The dread of not being good enough. The heartache of being abandoned. The fear of not knowing. Kurenai pulled Anko close, trying to comfort not only her but also herself.

* * *

The shuffling of shoes and exhausted faces were all but the usual for Tsunade. Putting on medical gloves and ordering the staff around were words that flowed out of her mouth so smoothly. It had been quite some time since she had a crew of medical ninja under her supervision, but having heard the news of the Hidden Leaf being attacked by the infamous Nine-Tailed fox, and how the Fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to protect the village, Tsunade was summoned immediately to help take care of the injured.

When she arrived, Tsunade half expected Orochimaru to be leading the staff. He was always interested in the human body and had helped her research many different drugs that affected the body. He was a master at researching anything about preserving life, so she was shocked to find that he was nowhere in the village. She could only presume he was sent on a mission, seeing how many casualties and injured shinobi were in the hospital

Yet, as she was pushed from operation room to operation room, Tsunade heard the whispers of nurses of Orochimaru's absence. Rumors spread that Jiraiya was sent to go fetch his lover and that Orochimaru had abandoned the village. Many of the omegas bet that Orochimaru had enough of Jiraiya's playboy attitude and decided to go find some other powerful shinobi. Some said that Orochimaru was going to be used as a political tool, and he was running away to not marry some outside shinobi.

However, when she was finally pulled to the Hokage's office after hours of back to back operations, the look on the Third Hokage's face told her everything.

Anko Mitarashi. One of the genin of Team Orochimaru and Orochimaru's star pupil. The last time Tsunade came across that name was when Orochimaru left the village to go study near the Land of the Sea. Apparently, he was taking the young Anko with him as she was interested in learning from him. Tsunade had thought it was strange as Orochimaru had never been one to actually take on students. Still, seeing how much the sannin enjoyed children, Tsunade could only think the omega was interested in a family.

But Orochimaru was nowhere in sight, and Tsunade was tasked with looking over the mark that was found on Anko's neck. It was obviously a sealing jutsu of some sort and a new one that they have not seen before. Orochimaru would have answers, it was evident that he would be the best one to consult as he had been researching various jutsu. But the hope of learning more about who had done that to Anko proved to be more sinister than Tsunade had hoped.

She was given permission to see the files that were found in Orochimaru's research facility not so far from the Hidden Leaf. No one had known about that place, and considering how crafty the serpent was in concealing it, Tsunade couldn't help but worry that Anko was actually abandoned by Orochimaru. A part of her didn't want to admit that Orochimaru didn't have good intentions when he decided to take Anko under his wing. Sure it was almost uncharacteristic of him to do so. Still, he was making improvements in interacting with people when he took on a squad of genin.

Tsunade pressed his lips together as she thought of the files she was allowed to see. All that research was valuable, but for what cost? All the techniques she helped develop, all the pills they were able to create. Orochimaru was one of the lead researchers, always dazzling everyone with how effective his drugs turned out to be. Now Tsunade knew why. And it was disgusting.

Orochimaru was on the run. Lord Third had assured her that he was trying to keep him off of the bingo book. They had sent Jiraiya out to go fetch his mate, everything was going to be okay. And it gave Tsunade hope. She had convinced herself that Jiraiya was going to make things right, just like he always did. He was their alpha, their pack leader. Things will go back to normal, and Orochimaru could be forgiven for what he had done.

"Tsunade-" the familiar voice of the toad sannin caught Tsunade's attention.

The door opened and shut behind Jiraiya and some kid. Tsunade leaned against the window sill as she listened to Jiraiya and Kakashi Hatake(?) 's report. It seemed that Lord Third had tasked a child to accompany Jiraiya, for what Tsunade didn't care to understand. All that mattered was knowing why they had failed.

Minutes passed before the kid was dismissed, and Team Hiruzen was finally alone. Silence struck the room as no one dared to talk. Of course, it would be Tsunade to break the silence. Sucking air through her teeth, the medical ninja walked straight up to Jiraiya and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Idiot!"

Her voice shook the room, sending chills down the spines of both of the alphas in the room. Waves of emotions were rolling off of her skin as her eyes dared to read the situation.

Anger. Sadness. Disappointment. Fury. There was a storm that was building up inside her body that it was overwhelming. Hands were shaking as they balled up the red fabric of the toad sannin's shirt. She saw that disappointed look in the Third Hokage's eyes, and she saw the way Jiraiya was looking at her.

She bared her teeth, clearly mad at the fool for being _this_ stupid. No. Jiraiya was far from stupid. He was just an idiot for biting off more than he could chew. It was an instinct that made him their pack leader, or rather the mosh posh they called a pack. Jiraiya was a male alpha paired up with some female beta and male omega. It was only natural that his instincts told him to lead them. The toad sannin was charismatic, a charmer, and a big talker. He was strong and lived the idealistic lifestyle of _every_ alpha male. Jiraiya was protecting two beautiful entities and was given the title of _sannin_ blessed by Hanzo himself. Fame fortune, and carrying too much on his plate.

And to compliment him was their omega male Orochimaru. Beautiful yet cunning, the snake sannin was both admired and feared. He was said to be out of touch, a wild omega who needed to remember his place. There was more weight put on Jiraiya's shoulders, to rehabilitate Orochimaru, to use the omega's love against him.

And Tsunade begrudgingly wished that Orochimaru wasn't so demented. She hoped that sending Jiraiya to fetch his mate was enough to bring Orochimaru back. They could rebuild their pack again; they could be a happy family still. Orochimaru loved Jiraiya. All of them knew Orochimaru would drop everything for Jiraiya. The whole village was prepared for their wedding! So why wasn't Jiraiya enough?!

But as Tsunade's eyes began to tear up, she got her answer. Jiraiya's eyes were glossed over; the look of defeat was cast behind that stoic gaze. She, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru all knew why Jiraiya wasn't enough. They were all fools to think Orochimaru was so easily persuaded by his emotions. Tsunade and Jiraiya knew that Orochimaru was always five steps ahead of them, and this time was no different.

Tsunade released the breath that she didn't know she was holding. Nothing had changed, nothing at all. And she knew Orochimaru has always been watching. The three of them all cared for each other, so much so that they knew that this love triangle...no...love square was the only thing that kept them together.

Everyone knew that Jiraiya loved Tsunade, but alpha and beta relationships were uncommon. And with Orochimaru's heats, it was natural that Jiraiya would mate with him. There was an accident that was brought to the Hokage's attention, and plans for the wedding of Orochimaru and Jiraiya were in effect. But with war times, the marriage was delayed.

Time would pass, Tsunade would fall in love with another beta male, and their pack grew. It seemed that things were all fine, but underneath it, Tsunade knew that it was all because she was happy. Jiraiya loved her so much that he only cared for her happiness. Orochimaru loved Jiraiya so much that seeing him happy for her was enough. And Dan, well, Dan was her lover. Until he died...

...and everything shattered.

Tsunade clicked the back of her teeth as she shoved Jiraiya away.

"He's gone," she spat, but her hostility was not directed at Jiraiya. No. She was mad at herself. She knew that her wishful thinking was ridiculous. No matter the outcome, Orochimaru had planned this long ago. He had already given up on Jiraiya the moment Dan died, so the chances of Jiraiya bringing him back was near impossible.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Tsunade."

"Don't apologize to me, you dimwit..."

Tsunade spat as she gave him a last glance before looking over at the Third Hokage and remembered why they were here. Or more like, remembered that the Third Hokage was also worried about Orochimaru. They were once his students, and there was a sense of protectiveness he had over them.

"Tsunade, please," the Third started as Tsunade took in a deep breath. She was stronger than this, and at this point, they all know that Orochimaru had made his choice.

"Put him in the bingo book."

"Tsunade-"

_**"PUT HIM IN THE BINGO BOOK!"**_

She snapped as she glared at both the Third Hokage and Jiraiya. She saw that tears were blurring her vision, and at any moment they would spill over, but she didn't care. Tsunade had always been the most emotional out of all three of them, it was only natural. But that didn't mean anything other than she was displaying what everyone else was feeling. She knew both Jiraiya and Lord Third were dying on the inside. She knew that they both wanted to cry. Her voice was about to crack as she could barely speak above a whisper.

"We have to stop him before he...before he does more damage than he already has done."


End file.
